Growing Up
by The Muse Sway
Summary: Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.
1. Camera On

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Authors Notes-Okay this story was banned once because I didn't put the right rating 4 years ago. But NOW I know better. Though I will warn that this story is raw and may not be everyone cup of tea. It's challenging but I like a challenge. It's also long because I don't write puny I write Epic. Haha okay well enough of that. I will constantly try to put up warnings and I will try to be on language control as well. If you're a big fan of the All Grown Up, then you'll may or may not enjoy it this fanfic I hope you do. It's kind of a montage of 90's Teen Movies and Teen TV dramas. I hope you like it. Dil is a freshmen, re watching the series I realized how intelligent Dil actually is, no matter how weird he is.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi-**Freshmen** Dil (also freshmen skipped a grade)

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 1: Camera On

The sound of plastic could be heard as a blurred screen shows a speckle tile floor and part of a locker.

"Is it on?" a kid asks, his voice is raspy than most.

"Yeah I guess," another kid replies.

"Okay good," his friend replies. The camera raises up suddenly in a speedily blur before focusing on a young male with purple spiky hair and big dark eyes. He looks off the the side briefly before clearing his throat.

"Hi... I'm Tommy Pickles and this guy holding the camera is Jake," he pauses.

"Hi," Jake says simply.

"Yeah, well I'm a freshman at James High School and I'm here because I want to be a director and well direct a film..." he finished until his eyes focused passed the camera.

"And?" Jake asks.

"Oh yeah," he starts again blushing. "And I'm going to make the most awesome real film depicting High School life," he said ending with a nod, a sound of a beep and the screen goes dark. Jake hands over the camera to Tommy. Tommy smiles and nods. "Did I come out looking nervous?" Tommy asks Jake, who's also in his Film and Drama classes with Tommy.

"Ehh not too bad," he let out as he think its over. Tommy frowns before turning on the camera and raising it up to his eye level.

"Your turn," he says simply. The little cross hairs and box focuses on a young guy with olive skin and dirty blond hair. He releases a grin.

"I'm Jake Hernandez, I'm also a freshmen at Jame High School. I taking Film and Drama with..." the camera suddenly shifts and focuses on a pretty red headed sophomore that passes by. "Hey dude... not cool," Jake suddenly replies.

"Sorry," Tommy automatically lets out as he follows the pretty red head walk down the hall and enter her locker. She opens the combination lock fairly quick and pulls open her locker. She places a few books in and looks into the mirror, she has a lot of pictures of singers and actors taped onto her locker door. The hallways suddenly gets quieter and Tommy loses focus as he shifts around suspecting the reason of the lowered volume of chatter. He focuses toward the end of the hall the camera loses focus by the bright sunlight from the windows. A group of beautiful,popular, fashion oriented girls turn the hall in unison. Their hills click at almost the same time as they take a step forward. Their long clean shaving, slender legs with their pastel colored mini skirts. They all sport different tops and with different accessories, unique smiles, pretty eyes, yet they were the same in the inside. _Conceited Popular Bitches. _

"Hey Tommy losing focus here," Jake tries to distract Tommy.

"Shhh I'm capturing a moment here Jake," Tommy replies annoyed. Jake looks toward the direction were Tommy's filming.

"Uhhh you're seriously filming the plastics?" Jake asks. Tommy grimaces.

"Look at the hallway man it's almost quiet. Look at the disgust in all those students faces... this is real! This is life at James High... and plus they're hot," Tommy added quickly.

"Dude isn't one of them your cousin?" Jake asks with a slight tone of disgust.

"Yep, let's never speak of this again," Tommy added in quickly.

"Deal," Jake agreed before letting out a laugh. The group of girls continue walking their heads held high, their faces full of pride as they block the hallway with their foursome shoving anyone who dared step in their path. Suddenly the second to left started to stare at him. The tall elegant blond with cold blue eyes, and light pink lipstick turned to a small smile to a evident grimace. She suddenly sped up walking faster than the rest of her group heading toward the camera. Within a matter of seconds Angelica Pickles face grew close enough to the screen. Her face full of rage.

"Hey! What's the fuck Pickles!?" she yelled out as her hand grabbed the camera covering most of the screen shoving it out of the way. Soon their was a click.

"Shit Angelica you screwed up my shot!" Tommy replied irritated, trying to protect his camera from Angelica's wrath. Soon her other buddies caught up to them and circled around Angelica interested at the scene.

"Did I say you can shoot me? Did you even ask?" Angelica asked angrily. Tommy grimaced.

"No..." he replied simply cleaning the lens with his cotton tee shirt.

"Then don't do it," Angelica said bitterly.

"Just chill Angelica besides you guys looked pretty cool," Jake said in his defense. Tommy opened his screen and turned on the camera and started rewinding. He pushed play and smiled after a few seconds.

"Jake's right you guys totally look cool," he said leaning the screen towards Angelica. "You look like those chicks in that movie," he added in quickly. Angelica and her friends leaned in to look.

"Oh my Gawd! I look so hot," Brianna pointed out excitedly.

"Yeah... you're right we are hot," Angelica agreed. Jake smiled as he gave a glance at Tommy who blushed red with embarrassment as he rolled his eyes, at their comments of being _hot_.

"Yeah, sizzle," Savannah added in as well. "Look I gotta roll... so like laterz," she said loudly indicating everyone better follow or else. Savannah started walking along with Brianna and Tamera. Angelica gave a lopsided frown as she gave a look at Savannah and her friends.

"Angelica can you do me a favor?" Tommy asked suddenly.

"Spray it," Angelica demanded quickly.

"Uhh, tomorrow morning will you film you guys coming down the hallway?" Tommy asked quickly. Angelica perked a brow as she leaned back away from them.

"Like what?" she asked confused.

"Like you guys did just now but from your point of view! I want the world to see how Angelica Pickles see's the world," Tommy added skillfully choosing his words wisely. Angelica smirked looking quite pleased.

"Hmm, that the world does deserve to see life from _my_ point of view... give them a chance to see how it's like to be popular," she said rubbing her chin. "Okay I'll do it," she said with a shrug. Tommy's eyes widen with shock.

"Really?! Thanks Angelica I'll stop by tonight to lend you the camera," Tommy added quickly. Angelica rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Yeah yeah...see ya later," she said as she walked toward her side of the school toward her locker.

"Damn, you lucked out," Jake said in shock. Tommy nodded.

"Well she's my cousin after all," Tommy added as he closed the screen back up.

"Yeah but your cousin is a Plastic, after all," he added. Tommy frowned.

"Hey my cousin has been known to do some nice things. You just don't know her like I know her," Tommy added defensively. Jake smirked.

"You barely even look at each other much less say hello," Jake added bitterly. Tommy rolled his eyes as he continued to class.

The teacher was running late and Tommy took out his camera taking a risk of confiscation and detention.

"Hi, me again... it's homeroom and it looks like Mr. Eagon is running late... again," he added. He picked his camera opened his screen and slowly panned the camera, getting a good look at the class room. "So this is like a typical class at James High," he started "It's like penitentiary, it stinks," he added.

"What the hell are you talking to yourself?" a chick asked Tommy from his right. The Asian girl was dressed in bright neon colors and dressed, dressed in Japanese Harajuku street fashion. He reconsigned her as one of Kimi's friends but didn't know her name. Tommy blushed.

"I'm filming so it's different," Tommy said in his defense. The girl raised a brow and nodded.

"Whatev," she said simply as she looked toward the door. Tommy did as well his camera focusing on short middle aged man with a suit entering by the door.

"Hey is that-" Tommy let out suddenly before the camera turned off.

As night comes the camera turns on focusing in a familiar backyard with high wooden fence and stucco two story house. It's late as the stars are out and the moon was shinning bright.

"Me again.." Tommy started. "Yeah you probably wondering why I'm talking to myself... again, in the camera... alone," he mumbled. Tommy sighed adjusting the camera on it's tripod. Okay he said looking at the screen making sure he had himself focused. "This is my house well my mom and dad's backyard to be exact. It's not actually that big... but you know how everything looks bigger when your kids..." he added with a laugh. Tommy smiled briefly before his mouth turned slowly into a frown. He looked down looking at his hands. The sounds of plastic flipping could be heard. Suddenly he lifted up a Polaroid picture. "This is me when I was like one years old, I don't know I was just a baby in diapers," Tommy lifted the old Polaroid toward the camera screen showing a bald, baby in diapers wearing a blue shirt, holding onto a bottle smiling. "Yep, that's me," he added. He looked down briefly pulling up another picture. "This is me and group of other babies who happened to be my friends... _were._.._were_ my friends," he ended sadly. The picture showed a him surrounded by a pair of twins in green jumpers and a toddler with a red messy hair and a rocket shirt. There was also a blond with pigtails and a purple dress in the background sneering in from an angle. "Here's another," he added. The picture showed him with the red headed baby, a young asian baby and a little a smaller red headed baby. "Here... another," he said quickly and showed a picture of the same children but a bit older. "Another," he added lifting it up and the children grew older, their faces almost the same but their clothes and moments captured were different. "Another..." he said doing the same thing. "Here...look..." he added and this time the children looked around their tweens. "You're probably wondering why I'm showing you all this stuff..." the light suddenly turned off. "Damn it Dil I'm shooting here!" Tommy yelled passed the camera.

"Sorry Bro!" came a yell from afar. A few minutes later the light was back on and the filming continued.

"That was my little brother Dil, he's like a year and half younger than me but he's in the same grade," he added. "He's such a freak...but smart you know..." he added. He paused blinking a few times. "Where was I? Oh yeah..." he paused with a small shrug. "I'm showing you all these pictures because there was friend treason caught on film earlier in class today," he said strongly. "I caught my friend or I _ex-friend_ I guess just sitting in class by the door in homeroom. We're in the same class, he totally just transferred into my homeroom and didn't say shit! What the fuck! I mean what happened? What happened to this guy!" Tommy said angrily holding a picture with a pair of twins. "That's Phillip and Lillian DeVille, by the way. They're twins, we all call them Phil and Lil for short," he clarified. "Well I knew them practically all my life. I mean all of us... those babies.. those kids I showed just now. We used to be friends and not just oh see you in school type of friends I mean seriously close friends. Like the Goonies! We were a close group and now we're like nothing!" Tommy said enthusiastically but angry all the same.

"Tommy! Dinner!" an older woman's voice suddenly interrupted.

"I will in just a bit, mom!" Tommy shouted.

"Alright, sweety," Tommy's mom replied.

"Anyways something happened...shit happened. Just during the last year of junior high and summer vacation we just drifted...apart," he added. "I don't know how it happened or when is started happening it just did. And it's like you know it... you see it but you're too afraid to do anything about it because you honesty DON'T know what to do about it," he said sadly. "Anyways I'll explain it more tomorrow I gotta go eat and take the camera to Angelica's tonight, so she can get that killer scene... I have a strong feeling that this movie is going to change things... it's going to make in impact... I know it!" he said strongly and excitedly, with that he leaned forward and turned off the camera.

* * *

A/N- Yeah I know slow chapter and you're probably wondering like WHAT! Happened to the Rat Pack! Well you'll see... you'll see.


	2. She is So Smooth

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 2: She is So Smooth

The Camera suddenly turned on a blond blue eyed girl smiled brightly into the camera.

"Ha I knew I'll get this thing working..." she said happily. She cleared her throat and coughed.

"Hello Angelica Pickles here..." she paused rolling her eyes playfully. "Beautiful, smart, fashionable, wantable... gorgeous... good lookin' me!" she announced happily. "It's morning and I'm getting ready for school I'm doing this for my lil' cuz Tommy, he's just a newbie freshmen, though I'm doing him a favor so you BETTER REMEMBER THIS TOMMY! Well it's five thirty in the morning here..." she said quickly showing her bathroom with a counter full of makeup. "Yep this is all part of my AM routine... and yes Angelica Pickles wears makeup!" she gasps dramatically. "I know shocking right... you're all probably were wondering about natural beauty...but nope I use makeup just like all the other bitches.. I mean girlies at school," she clarified. "Well," she said looking into the mirror showing her in a white bathrobe "Going to get dressed see ya again at school," she said with a smile and turned off the camera.

The camera turns on and Angelica is in a car all dressed up, her hair and face done. She smiling brightly as she turns and shows her surroundings. Two girls in a pink convertible speeding past a red light. "Shit Savannah slow down!" Angelica scolded

"Whatever bitch! You wanna drive?" Savannah asks rudely. Angelica stays quiet before turning the camera back on herself, leaning in real close.

"Savannah is such a bitch..." she whispers loudly against the wind.

The scene changes as the girls is now a foursome walking up the steps of the school, hills and stack clicking loudly against the cement.

"I can't believe you're still holding that camera?" Tamera says toward Angelica, who's following slowly behind them.

"Shut it... this actually kind of fun," Angelica said strongly.

"You're such a geek, Angie," Brianna said playfully.

"Shut up and just roll with it, the more you guys talk the more dumb you make yourselves look," Angelica sniped quickly. Tamara gasps.

"Really?" she says in shock. Brianna looks at Tamara worried. Angelica focuses the camera back on her self and smiles deviously, shaking her head in disbelief at how gullible her friends were actually were.

"Hurry it up Angie I don't not _like _getting paid for face time," Savannah added. Angelica laughed loudly.

"Shut up Savannah and work it, wait for me when get inside, I'm looking around the grounds for now," she said interested. Angelica stopped and turned around. "This is James High through my eyes... look at the peons we call the student body... poor, unpopular, unpleasant, idiotic, drones. The masses are such lamers and they look up to us... the beautiful ones to make their lives more bearable. Either admiring us from afar or talking shit behind our backs we're here...giving their pathetic school lives some social gusto," Angelica said. She turns back around and walks in the school. Savannah, Brianna, and Tamara are actually waiting to Angelica's surprise.

"Hurry it up Angie!" Savannah scolds irately. She stuffs a piece of gum in her mouth and starts chewing furiously.

"Alright behtches let's roll," Angelica replies and they form up into their usual positions. Walking in unison, heels clicking, hair flowing, heads up high. The other students turn and start to quiet down looking. It's just like any other day when they walk down the hall taking the mass of the hallway, not letting anyone pass nor walk around them. They turn and Angelica brings the camera towards her eye and smiles, getting ready for _Clique Boulevard_, the longest hall in the school.

The first clique she passes by are the secondary popular ones, kids who are pretty to look at but have no particular skills other than being born rich and being popular for it.

Then the camera sways toward the third popular these are a mixture of two different cliques. Towards the left of the hall there's the jocks, the usual QB and the football team. Some of the star athletes of the school fall into this category including _Lillian DeVille_ who's already sporting her school soccer uniform. Her wavy brown hair in a ponytail, with bright blue highlights in her bangs. She hold onto her soccer ball under her right arm, as it's the current sport of the season. She furrows her brows looking confused at Angelica and her group before looking back at her friends trying to ignore the scene.

Toward the right are the popular nerds. Yeah that's right the popular nerds, smart kids who actually have social skills and acceptable fashion sense. Angelica catches a brief glimpse at an old friend of hers. _Susie_ _Carmichael_ who raises a brow as she checks over her quickly before leaning back holding onto her books tightly shaking her head. Angelica smiles because she kind of also falls into this category as well.

The next group is a small group and it's barely above the fashion cliques. The Drama students and the Student Council group. The kids who make school a bit livelier with their after school activities other than sports. Her cousin _Tommy Pickles_ falls into the group Tommy nods smiling at Angelica giving her the thumbs ups signaling she was doing a good job. _Dil Pickles_, Tommy's brother is standing right there besides him waving with a big goofy grin. Angelica furrows her brows, Dil's not a drama geek? What the heck he's missing up the whole social order. Angelica shakes her head she shrugs as she walks past him. Dil was always a strange one after all.

Next are the Fashion/Lifestyle cliques; Hipsters, Scene, Crazy dressed Asians AKA The Hara's, Goths, Rockers, and Skaters. Angelica smiles at the admirable groups as they were bold enough to chose a fashionable clique and stick with it. Angelica takes her extra time as she passes by the Hara's, this group consist of goths, punks, fruits, lolitas, and cosplayers. Angelica lets out a small sigh as she focuses on _Kimi Finster_, whose wearing a puffy bright colored tutu and striped stockings. Her hair is long colorful dreads at the moment. She sneers at Angelica as she leans and whispers towards her group of girls.

She passes by the punk rockers and rockers and then focuses on the Skaters, they're one of the last of the food chain, mainly because most of them are also stoners. In here she catches a glimpse of a familiar face she hardly ever sees other then brief moments like this. _Phillip DeVille_, Lil's twin brother. Phil nods at Angelica as he honestly does not know or care what Angelica is doing with a camera. He holds onto his skateboard tightly as he pushes his long wavy brown hair back out of his face. Angelica raises a brow, wondering when was the last time Phil had a haircut.

Finally last and definitely least were the geeks, nerds, and outcasts. These people had no or poor fashion sense and absolutely no social skills, making them fail at the potential of being Hipster or Popular Nerd cliques. Angelica shakes her head full of pity. Wondering if they were even worth filming, until she spots a tall, scrawny red head, trying to quickly turn toward his locker, trying to hide from the camera's view. Angelica laughs loudly, _Chuckie Finster_, Kimi's older brother... and yet lower on the food chain then his younger sibling. This was pathetic in Angelica's eyes. She focused in on him, seeing him sweat. Angelica passes by them focusing in on her group of friends next her. Their beautiful flawless skin, sparkly jewelry, nice sweaters. Suddenly she turns tripping over a small plump red headed girl. Angelica throws her hand on the small red headed girls face shoving her back angrily pushing the girls round glasses off her face.

"Damn it Edith!" Angelica shouts. "You're screwing up my shot," Angelica continues to scold. Edith falls back onto the locker nervously.

"I- I'm sorry, Angelica!" she pleads. Angelica lets out a happy laugh. "Hey weren't you Finsters first girlfriend?" Angelica asks unsure. Edith blinks as she nods quickly, her hand fidgeting. A loud metal sound is heard and Angelica looks up toward the scene. Chuckie pulls the locker door slowly away from his head. He starts to rub his forehead with one hand and adjusts his glasses with his other, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Shit.." he says under his breath.

"Ah-ha ha ha! What the heck Finster! Did you just hit yourself with your locker?" Angelica asks with a laugh and her friends turn to laugh as well. The laughter spreads as word of what Chuckie has done starts spreading down the halls. Chuckie slams his locker shut turning a bright red with sheer embarrassment. He adjusts his glasses as he waves nervously before quickly running away from the scene. Angelica films him running as well.

"Eeeew, sorry Finster... better luck next time, right Edith?" Angelica asks playfully and Edith nods agreeing with Angelica. "Good girl," Angelica says and continues walking with her friends.

Angelica turns on the camera briefly and starts to immediately focus toward the front of the classroom. An attractive brunette teacher is facing the chalk board writing down some notes on World History. She whispers gently toward the mic.

"See that hottie over there? He's Mr. Moore, he's so freakin hot. What would I give-" he turns smiling at the class until he catches Angelica.

"Angelica please put the camera away, you did not ask for permission to film in my class," he says bluntly, his docile tones are like music to her ears.

"Sorry Mr. Moore," she sings, playfully and turns off the camera. Angelica turns the camera back on as soon as she exits the room. The hallway is chaotic as the students try to get ready make their way towards lunch.

"Were you just saying how hot Mr. Moore was to camera?" Brianna asks Angelica as they exit the room. Angelica focuses in on Brianna and nods.

"Yep but it's soooo true," she says with a smile. Brianna smiles as well.

"I hear ya," Brianna says agreeing.

"You did not just say what I just think you said," Susie cuts in. Angelica turns the camera towards Susie Carmichael.

"What?!" Angelica says defensively.

"Again?! Didn't you learn from the last time?" Susie asks. Angelica smiles.

"Ha that was different... it was Jr. High and I was a B cup.. now I'm a C and a few inches taller and whole lot sexier," Angelica tells off Susie proudly. Susie looks taken aback as she rolls her eyes.

"You just do not learn don't you," Susie replies.

"Why are you talking to us Carmichael? You're not with us... so vanish," Brianna says nastily. Angelica frowns for a moment. Susie crosses her arms and sways her neck as she glares toward Brianna.

"Why don't you shut-"

"OUCH!" Angelica yells out in pain. Angelica turns to see who opened the door behind her. Mr. Moore's head pops up from behind the door worried.

"Oh sorry Angelica didn't see you there, why are you blocking the door anyways?" he asks Susie starts laughing hysterically and walks away. Brianna frowns and does the same.

"Uhhm sorry," Angelica says simply. Mr. Moore sighs.

"Filming again?" he says angrily. Angelica smiles zooming in on her teachers gorgeous features. His olive skin, and dark wavy brown hair.

"Uhhhm sorry?" Angelica repeats nervously and Mr. Moore frowns shaking his head.

"Well excuse me, some of us have to eat," he says squeezing his way passed the door. Angelica steps back but it's too late as he squeezed out and closes the door. He starts to walk with the students in the crowd.

"Shit.. lame," Angelica says scolding herself. The camera turns back on and they're in the cafeteria, which is packed. "Here's the social ladder in cafeteria mode, notice the lack of the beautiful? It's mainly because we either eat elsewhere or we're eating outside, only loosers eat in the cafeteria," Angelica notes. She carries her tray outside then suddenly Tommy strolls toward her direction.

"Hey Angelica been looking for you!" Tommy yells in his usually raspy voice. Angelica puts the camera down and frowns.

"Shit I was getting used to this whole filming thing," Angelica says bitterly. Tommy smiles.

"Fun isn't it?" he asks Angelica. Angelica rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Okay just a little bit," she admits handing him the camera. Tommy takes the camera excitedly and smiles.

"Thanks Angelica I owe you one," he says happily looking down at his camera. Angelica smiles back.

"I know," she sings back toward him.


	3. Blurred Reality

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 3: Blurred Reality

Dil enters Tommy's room checking up on his recluse of an older brother. He wasn't surprised to find Tommy sitting in front of his computer flipping through a movie of some sort.

"Hey Bro, whatcha doin'?" Dil asked as he casually made his way toward his older brother. Tommy sighs.

"Looking through the video clips that's been shot so far," Tommy said exasperated. "Damn Angelica really has issues... she really does love the camera," Tommy added.

"Ughh in what way? Wasn't that the point? The world from Angelica's eyes?" Dil asks.

"Duh and the sad thing is that she honestly doesn't give a crap what she gets on film. She even filmed herself crushing on her teacher what's up with that?" Tommy asked Dil who chuckled.

"Talk about disturbing..." Dil admitted.

"Yep," Tommy agreed.

"But typical, all school girls get the hots for hot guy teachers and vice-versa bro," Dil acknowledged. Tommy grimaced. "Uhh Ms. Voltaire?" Dil added. Tommy grinned as his eyes became glossy.

"Ms. Voltaire is crush worthy," Tommy agreed.

"Exactly," Dil replied.

"Yeah but I don't go blurting it out on camera much less the world," Tommy added.

"No fear Tommy... no fear," Dil said sternly. "Angelica has no social status fear... she's platinum, no one can take her down and she knows that. Kind of admirable if you think about it," Dil said thinking it over more.

"Weird," Tommy said looking through the tape. "Damn, she's got the whole gang," Tommy said in shock.

"Uhh earth to Tommy what gang?" Dil reminded.

"The old one... she's got Lil, Susie, Me, You, Kimi, Phil and even Chuckie," he added. Tommy clicked on the play button replaying the moment when she shoved Edith toward her locker.

"I- I'm sorry, Angelica!" Edith pleads as the video plays. Tommy and Dil watch over the scene. "Hey weren't you Finsters first girlfriend?" Angelica asks unsure.

_Bang  
_

"Shit.." Chuckie says under his breath.

"Ah-ha ha ha! What the heck Finster! Did you just hit yourself with your locker?" Angelica bellows toward Chuckie. He slam his locker as the hall begins to laugh. They watch as Chuckie waves awkwardly before running away from the scene.

"Eeeew, sorry Finster... better luck next time, right Edith?" Angelica asks playfully and Edith nods agreeing with Angelica. "Good girl," Angelica says coldly.

Tommy pauses the film frowning.

"Let me correct that a whole lot of Chuckie... damn," Tommy said frowning genuinely feeling sorry for his old friend.

"Man that is humiliation gold right there," Dil agreed. Tommy nodded.

"Man what happened? Why did this happen? I just want my old friends back," Tommy said making sure the camera was empty for tomorrow's usage. Dil frowned as well.

"Self expression and independence is what happened Bro," Dil revealed. Tommy frowned thinking it over. His little brother was right.

Tommy and Jake strolled into Drama club together the next day at school. The class was messing around with the costumes and playing with the props.

"Hey Tommy, Jake, what's up?" a big large kid name Troy asked them. Tommy smiled.

"Nothing much, just coming in," he replied.

"Cool... hey is it true that you and Angelica are making a film together?" Troy asked. Tommy frowned.

"No not really, I just lent Angelica the camera for a day to shoot a cool scene," Tommy replied.

"Really that's not what I heard," Troy replied. Jake looked toward Tommy and frowned.

"Man Angelica is such a film hog," Jake said toward Tommy, who nodded.

"Yeah tell me about it," Tommy agreed. Mrs. Parker the Theater teacher finally entered the stage.

"Good morning class, as anticipated I have the results for your last exam," she said happily. The class stood there as she immediately started hanging out papers. "As expected you all did very well. Of course since you're Theater and Drama 102, you will be fully participating on our up coming play. This year you will get to vote for which play will be doing, since your 102 and not my 103 or 104 classes you'll be in charge of a fairy tale play. I'm leaving the Shakespeare for the higher advance classes." She pauses taking a deep breath. "Be ready to vote next class period. And remember Drama is work, work, WORK!" she sang out opera like. Jake laughs.

"Man what a trip," he whispered toward Tommy who nodded in agreement.

Tommy and Jake carried their lunch trays while talking about what classic fairy tale they should vote for.

"Tommy watch out!" Tommy heard as his turn to see who was yelling, his head got smacked by a soccer ball. Tommy fell to the ground spilling his food all over himself.

"Oh shit is he okay?" a student asked.

"I don't know someone should call the nurse," another student spoke instead. Tommy slowly opened his eyes as he slowly tries to lift his head off the hard ground. Though his head felt so heavy as if gravity had a personal vendetta against him.

"Tommy...Tommy how many finger am I holding up?" a familiar female's voice asked. Tommy tried to concentrate on the blurry fingers.

"Ughh four?" he says unsure. Lil looked nervously at her fingers and smiled.

"Close enough," she said happily. "C'mon help me pull him up," she asks and a group of students including Jake helped pulled Tommy off the cafeteria floor. Food came spilling off his clothes falling on the ground around him.

"Man it had to be chicken fried steak day," Tommy said sadly noticing the mess on his clothes. Lil laughed.

"Yeah I know, are you feeling better? I'm really really sorry Tommy... I didn't mean to hit you with the ball," Lil pleaded nervously.

"It's okay Lil," Tommy said trying to regain his balance. "Uhh I think I'm fine now guys you can let go," Tommy reassured. Jake and the other students gently let go.

"I think you should go to the nurses office just in case. You know concussion and stuff," Lil said worried. Tommy smiled as his vision cleared and he concentrated on Lil's worried smile.

"Yeah your right," Tommy agreed.

"Here I'll come with you," Lil said. Lil led Tommy toward the nurses office.

"So Lil long time no see," Tommy started. Lil turned a light shade of red releasing a weak smile.

"Yeah I know... what happened?" Lil asked. Tommy stopped suddenly awe struck.

"I've been asking myself the same thing!" Tommy shouted toward Lil. Lilian took a step back surprised by Tommy's reaction.

"I guess it's pretty self explanatory..." Lil said taking a step back from Tommy. Tommy frowned. "You know... we just like different things now," Lil said sadly.

"That's it? That's your excuse? I mean yeah you love sports I get that... but we had tons of other interests like Yu Gotta Go, Reptar, munching, horror movies, Burp-Athons!?" Tommy listed surprised.

"That _was_ things we had in common... but we're _older_ now, Tommy," Lil said sadly.

"And your point is? What you don't like movies anymore or binge eating till we puke?" Tommy asked. Lil grimaces.

"My sports activities give me no time to watch movies and I have a strict diet now," Lil said. Tommy frowned. Who was she? This isn't the Lil DeVille he grew up with.

"Man just leave me alone, call me when the real Lilian comes back," Tommy said angrily as he walked towards the nurses office alone. Lil frowned as she was truly hurt.

Lil practiced her soccer tricks outside it helped her keep her mind off of Tommy's words. She kept missing the third kick on her set. The ball rolled away heading underneath a table. Lil's cell beeped and she opened it. It was from her brother Phil.

"Rumor has it Tommy Pickles has a concussion, he's been sent to the hospital. I heard it was because of you? Is that true, sis?" Lil closed the phone angrily and grimaced.

"Shit," Lil said worried that if Tommy told what happened she could get suspended from soccer for the year. It was against school policies to be playing sports indoors, especially in a crowded cafeteria. Lil shook her head. "Oh crap... what am I thinking?" Lil said out loud, realizing she was more worried about her sports career than the health of her old friend. Lil grabbed her ball and sat down on the table thinking to herself trying to remember when it all went wrong.

*Flashback*

Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Kimi all sat around the table mid ways during the last year of Junior High.

"Man why is taking Tommy so long?" Phil asked eating the last of the fries. Kimi sighed.

"I heard his with this new girl Trish," Kimi said.

"Another girl!" Chuckie said in shock.

"Really where does he find these girls, he goes through them like socks," Lil admitted.

"Man I wish I was a real ladies man like Tommy," Phil said admiring Tommy's skill with the ladies.

"Me too," Chuckie added. Kimi rolled her eyes. Tommy exited the building holding hand with a blonde haired girl named Trish. Lil raised her brows not surprised. Another flashback followed it was two weeks later and she caught Tommy skipping rocks into a local pond.

"What's the matter Tommy? You're looking kind of gloom," Lil spoke as she walked by Tommy and sat next to him.

"Nothing much, you?" Tommy asked turning the question around. Lil sighed.

"Trying to adjust to Phil's new friends," Lil said bitterly. Tommy frowned as well.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Tommy said. They were both quiet for awhile. "Hey at least he found a sport that his better in than you," Tommy reminded.

"If you can even call that a sport," Lil spat out angrily.

"Yeah X-Games, skateboarding is a sport, just not traditional," Tommy said defending Phil. Lil grimaced.

"Yeah I guess, it's not the sport more than the people he's hanging around with," Lil finally admitted.

"It's normal to worry, you just gotta give Phil the benefit of the doubt," Tommy said encouraging. Lil smiled.

"So what's the problem with you, why are you all frowns?" Lil asked.

"Trish... it didn't work out," Tommy said bitterly. Lil frowned.

"Sorry to hear that," Lil said sadly.

"Yeah..." Tommy replied.

"To be honest you're going through girls pretty fast," Lil admitted. Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah I know... it's just it's so weird. I mean girls...you want to hug them and kiss them but at the same time you want be away from them, too. It's so much work. I don't think I'm ready to date. Five girls in two years is pretty bad," Tommy admitted. Lil's eyes widen before frowning briefly. They both started laughing out loudly realizing Tommy's track record.

"And that's just Junior High," Lil said as she slapped her hand beside her but then instead of touching the ground, her hand landed on Tommy's hand instead. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment and her face turned red. She pulled her hand away immediately, her eyes widen growing nervous.

"What's wrong," Tommy asked surprised by her reaction. Lil blushed confused.

"I-I don't know..." Lil said simply. Tommy smiled but looked just as confused.

"Are you feeling okay? You look flushed, maybe you're coming down with something," he said placing the back of his hand on her forehead. Lil closed her eyes and melted into his touch. She pulled away from him and stood up.

"I think I better go. You're right I think I'm getting sick," Lil said rushing away.

*End of Flashback*

Lil's mouth dropped as she suddenly remembered the reason why her and Tommy's relationship fell apart.

"Oh yeah..." Lil said to herself. It was because she was afraid of having deeper feelings for her friend and instead of facing her fears and possible rejection she stayed away concentrating all her energy on sports.


	4. Adventurous

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: Language/Sexual references

Chapter 4: Adventurous

Lil woke up and got ready for school. She didn't have to worry about fighting over the bathroom with her brother Phil as he usually woke up late and arrived at school late. Lil came out of the shower and started brushing her hair. She checked herself in the mirror, her blue highlights were starting to fade. She started to lift her hair up into her usual sporty ponytail then frowned. She wanted to look different today. She wanted to look like a girl, an attractive girl. Lil decided to spice up her routine, she left her hair down and put on a little bit of makeup instead. She had been going to school bare faced since she had been in sports. She decided to put on some tight blue jeans a nice blouse and carry her uniform in her duffel bag.

The ride to the school bus was short. Most students hated taking the early bus and so she arrived fairly quick. Lil arrived at school and got ready for basketball practice. Later that day she was back in her jeans and blouse. Lil sighed as she knew after school she would have to change again and was grateful she didn't have PE that day.

"Hey Girl, we saved you a spot!" Trina yelled as soon as she spotted Lil walk with her tray outside. Lil smiled and walked toward the table and placed down her tray.

"Hey Trina, Mary-Ann, Jackie," Lil greeted the group of friends who she usually sat with.

"Damn girl out of uniform?" Trina noticed. "Who ya tryin' to impress?" she asked suddenly. Lil turned a bright red.

"No one! I just decided to wear the jeans my mom bought me for once instead of sporting our damn uniform all the time," Lil said sitting down opening her chocolate milk. Trina gave a fake frown.

"That's BS, I mean it's just easier to wear the uniform all day since we practice all the time," Mary-Ann added.

"Yeah... I know but hey maybe some days it's okay to just dress up, feel like a girl for once," Lil said defensively. Jackie smiled.

"If Lil wants to feel like a lady, let her," Jackie said in Lil's defense.

"Thanks Jackie," Lil said happily. Jackie nodded with wide smile patting her hand.

"It's okay," she said simply. Lil looked up as she noticed Tommy walking with Jake and Troy heading down in the usual table underneath the huge tree. Lil stood up and got out of her stone bench.

"Hey I'll be right back. I gotta go do something," Lil said as she started heading towards Tommy's direction.

"Tommy?!" Lil said catching up to him quickly with a wave. Tommy kept walking but gave her his attention all the same.

"Lil?" Tommy asked as he stopped for a moment, checking over real quick. He continued to walk towards their table. "Surprised to see you out of uniform. Isn't that a personal foul or something?" he asked. Lil turned red as she frowned.

"Why does everybody ask that!?" Lil bellowed angrily. Jake and Troy laughed as Tommy grinned.

"Because it's true," Jake cut in. "You never out of uniform, so what's the occasion?" Jake asked. Lil's eyes widen.

"Nothing!" Lil said crossing her arms. "I just want to talk to Tommy," she said sternly. "In private..." she added. Jake and Troy perked a brow.

"It's okay guys, go on ahead,"Tommy said to Jake and Troy who grinned and walked on ahead. "What is it?" Tommy asked suddenly turning toward Lil.

"I want to apologize for yesterday. It was pretty fucked up what I said," she apologized quickly. Tommy frowned.

"Yeah well I guess I kind of blew my cool, too," he added. Lil grinned.

"Yeah," she agreed. They were quiet.

"Is it true you got a concussion?" she asked remembering what Phil text. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah a small one," he admitted. "It's not too bad still in school so," he added. Lil chuckled as she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah," she added. They was another lull.

"You look nice, you know you should dress up more often," Tommy complimented. Lil blushed as she smiled.

"Really? I've been thinking about it," she said happily. Tommy smiled as well.

"Oh hey is it okay if I film you after school today?" he asked suddenly. Lil gave a lopsided grin.

"For film class?" she asked seriously.

"You can say that, it's for my movie," he clarified.

"The last time you made a movie... we all know how that turned out," she said warningly. Tommy grinned.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun. My movie needs some more Lil," he added. Lil smiled.

"Okay meet me on the field around four thirty, by then we should be practicing," she added. Tommy smiled brightly and nodded.

"Alright sure thing, meet you thERE!" he added his raspy voice breaking. He walked away quickly blushing crimson. Lil giggled returning back to her table.

Lil went back to class placing her cheek on her palm trying her best to listen to Ms. Gregory's Algebra class. Though she kept flashing back of memories of her past, when Tommy and rest of the Rats were actually a team. Then other thoughts floated to her head as she realized how much Tommy had actually grown. Lil smirked, realizing the reason why so many girls flocked toward him, he was actually pretty good looking.

"DeVille?" Ms. Gregory interrupted. "Were you paying attention?" she asked angrily. Lil's heart skipped a beat as her blood temperature risen.

"Ah... no sorry," she said grabbing her pencil turning a deep red. The class giggled at Lil's expense. Ms. Gregory shook her head.

"At least you're honest," she said bluntly. Lil walked out of her class making her way toward her locker. She opened it placing her books when she heard Tommy talking with his friends as they headed toward theirs.

"Man did you see Denise? That girl is smokin," Troy said happily.

"Keira is way hotter, she's got that whole wild thang goin on," Jake added.

"What about you, Tommy? What kind of chicks you're into?" Troy asked. Tommy smiled broadly.

"Tough question, I like all types... but I guess I would totally like a chick who's in charge, wild, and crazy. Who's fun and into doing adventurous type of stuff," Tommy said simply.

"Yeah like Keira," Jake said. Tommy shrugged.

"Hey doesn't Keira swing both ways, though?" Troy asked. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, so?" he said simply.

"Double trouble, gotta watch out for both boys and girls," Troy added.

"So," Jake said sticking out his tongue. "As long as I can watch," Jake added.

"Haha me too, Keira with another hot chick, who wouldn't mind seeing that," Tommy agreed, as he slammed his locker shut. All three started headed toward his next class, laughing talking about girls. Lil bit her lower lip as she grabbed her books for her next class. She looked over her clothes, it was nowhere near wild. Girly yes but wild no. Lil started walking to he next class wondering how she could be more _adventurous_.


	5. Experimenting

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

AN: POV changes, this may happen through out the story though...sorry.

* * *

**Warnings**: Language/Sexual Content/Adult Situations/Sensitive Issues

Chapter 5: Experimenting

Lil kicked the ball towards Amanda a fellow team mate who ran forward passing the ball. Amanda kicked it toward Jen who kicked it toward Mary-Ann who kicked it passed the goalie. The girls cheered as Mary-Ann was on a roll.

"Wooo!Good Job Mary Ann!" Jackie yelled. Lil fist pumped and cheered as well. Mary Anne waved at them happily.

"Hey Lil I'm here!" Tommy yelled walking toward the field. Jackie perked a brow, placing her hands on her hip.

"Who's him?" Jackie asked. Lil smiled.

"A friend..." Lil said with a smirk. Lil's walked toward Tommy her eyes widening. _Could she even call Tommy a friend?_ She wasn't even sure. "Hey Tommy," she said running toward him.

"Hey Lil I'm just going to catch you guys practicing is that okay?" he asked. Lil shrugged.

"I don't see why not," she said simply.

"Okay cool," Tommy said setting up his tripod. Lil smiled as she turned. Her friend Jackie ran up towards her.

"Hey coach wants to know what's up," Jackie asked Lil.

"He's making a film for class, don't worry he won't cause trouble," Lil said. Jackie grimaced briefly than smiled.

"Okay," she said with a shrug and they both went back on the field to practice. Jackie got the ball and kicked it hard across the field. Lil's eyes widen amazed by the strength in Jackie's legs. Lil looked over her legs then at Jackie's. Her legs were actually quite muscular but no one near as good as Jackie's. Lil sighed as she looked over her friends muscular thighs as she passed. She even had a better butt than her. Lil grimaced, _life was so not fair,_ she thought as she knew her butt did not compare to Jackie's.

"Hey earth to Lil, watcha doin?" Jackie said with a smirk. Lil blinked embarrassed. _OH MY GAWD! Did Jackie catch me checking out her butt? _Lil thought out loud. Lil gave a lopsided grin and decided for the best tactic.

"Ughh yeah?" Lil simply replied.

"Come on get in the game you're just standing there... you know," she said with a huge grin.

"Oh yeah.. it's just you know, you have such nice legs... you can kick so hard too," Lil said nervously. Jackie nodded.

"I know... but you have nice legs too you know, I always liked them," she added. Lil looked down confused. _Okay? _She thought and turned to see if Tommy was still filming and he was._ Crap! _Lil thought as she decided to get her butt in gear. Lil ended up kicking a spectacular goal and helped Jackie make one of her own. Soon practice was over and they headed toward the showers.

"Hey I'll meet you when you come back outside is that okay?" Tommy asked as he continued to pack away his camera and other belongings.

"Yeah sure," Lil said.

"Good we can go over what things you wanna keep and what things you don't," he said with a grin. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Yeah good idea," Lil agreed as she walked in toward the girls bathroom. Usually Lil washed up fairly quickly though this time she took extra time lathering and shaving. She wanted to smell really good when she got out. She put on a little bit of mascara and lipstick and tried her best to try dry her hair. She ended up being the last girl out. Lil looked down at the dark empty hall. Tommy wasn't there. Lil groaned sadly as she made her way out.

"Hey Lilian," Jackie greeted as she leaned casually against the wall.

"Oh hey Jackie," Lil said sadly. Jackie frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jackie said as she pushed herself off the wall. Lil sighed.

"Oh nothing," Lil said in reply.

"Doesn't sound like it," Jackie replied catching up to Lil.

"My friend, Tommy was suppose to meet me here so we can go over the things we should keep over practice," Lil said sadly.

"Oh bummer," she replied. "Hey cheer up I'm sure this Tommy knows how to pick the best parts you know, if he's really good in what he's doing," Jackie said smiling. Lil smiled as well.

"Yeah, I'm sure he does," Lil said, but frowned against her own will.

"Hmm I think you should come with me," Jackie said grabbing Lil's hand and started pulling her someplace private. Lil caught Tommy coming out of the boys restroom from another hall. Lil waved at him with a smile as her friend Jackie dragged her. Tommy looked confused waving back at Lil.

"Uhh where are we going?" Lil asked.

"Just taking you someplace where we can relax," Jackie said. Lil perked a brow.

"I mean why?" Lil asked. Jackie pulled her across the grounds towards the bleachers.

"I need to tell you something," she said. Lil moaned.

"Now? Is it important?" Lil asked.

"Yes!" she said loudly. Lil sighed, Tommy can wait a small while. Besides Jackie has been there for her a lot lately. They arrived under the bleachers and Jackie smiled brightly as she faced Lil. "Okay," Jackie said releasing a loud sigh.

"Kay," Lil said nervously.

"Lil, I've really should of told you sooner but I wasn't sure how you'd react. Though I'm sure you know it won't be so bad, so here I go," Jackie said taking a deep breath. Lil could see Tommy wondering around the area looking for them. "Lil I like you, I mean really like you," she said strongly. Lil furrowed her brows confused.

"What do you mean?" Lil asked.

"Well I like you, I mean everything about you, your legs, your butt, your smile, your laugh, your personality-"

"Woah! Woah!" Lil said trying to hush up her friend. "Are you serious?!" she asked loudly. Lil looked around making sure there was no sign of anyone near by. Tommy was now gone and must of wondered someplace else.

"Yes," Jackie whispered loudly. Lil gave out a weak nervous laugh.

"Jackie..." Lil paused, she didn't know what to say. "I mean I like you too but-"

"You do? I knew you did," Jackie replied happily stepping closer as she reached out for Lil kissing her forcefully. Lil's eyes widen not sure how to react. She closed them briefly as she pushed her friend back.

"Jackie what the fuck!" Lil shouted at her friend.

"What?!" Jackie said surprised.

"I mean I like you but... not like that," Lil finally finished. Jackie frowned.

"Really? I mean I did see you checking out my butt," Jackie pushed. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but it was because I was jealous," Lil clarified. Jackie smirked.

"Well I mean did you at least like it?" Jackie asked. Lil perked a brow confused crossing her arms.

"Like what?" Lil asked.

"You know... the kiss," she said simply as she stepped forward and stroke a finger across one of her arms. Lil shivered at her touch, but it didn't exactly feel bad either.

"I don't know," Lil replied. "I was more in shock that I was kissing you than to be thinking if I liked it or not," Lil said honestly. Jackie smiled.

"Well what if we kissed again," she said in a low seductive whisper. Lil shrugged hugging herself.

"I don't know..." Lil said.

"Come on it's just another kiss," Jackie begged. Lil looked off toward her side. _Okay Time Out here, I got Jackie totally hitting on me and on one hand she's a good friend but I think I still like Tommy. Do I? Damn so confused. Hmm. "I would totally like a chick who's in charge, wild, and crazy. Who's fun and into doing adventurous type of stuff,"_ Lil remembered Tommy saying. _Shit_, he did say that. Lil sighed. "Well?" Jackie asked.

"I'm thinking," Lil said. Well Tommy did say he like them _adventurous_. _Maybe, who knows I might like it. _Maybe this might be the thing she needed. "Okay," Lil finally agreed. "But if I say stop or no you better stop," she warned. Jackie nodded.

"Of course," she said lifting her hands in the air.

Tommy came out of the restroom holding on to his camera. He wanted to get a shot of the sun setting against the field. Tommy suddenly saw Jackie pulling Lil across the grounds. _About time she got out_, Tommy thought as he saw Lil give a small wave. Tommy waved back wondering where they were going. He looked down and realized his bag and tripod were gone. Tommy ran back into the restroom and recovered his bag and tripod, he exited again, though this time there was no sign of Jackie or Lil.

"Shit," Tommy let out as he started wondering around the general direction he was sure they were heading. Tommy wandered around the school keeping an eye out. The sun was already starting to set as the sky turned a red and orange hue. "Damn..." Tommy let out, he really wanted to film the sun setting with Lil._ Maybe even talk about their friendship and reminiscence. Hey maybe it could have been romantic._ Tommy sighed as he continued to walk around the building. He walked completely around the Gymnasium when he finally spotted them around them under the bleachers. Tommy smirked. "There they are," he said bringing out his camera and zooming in. He hid behind a large bush and bent low.

"Hey it's me again and it looks like Jackie and Lil are having a little chat under the bleachers," Tommy said excitedly. "I wonder what they're talking about, probably girl talk," he added. "Do these shorts make me look fat? Do I look bloated? I'm totally PMS'ing" he said in a girly voice. Tommy chuckled as he zoomed in getting a better look at Jackie and Lil. "Man Lil looks cute when she's all worried," he said to himself. Then suddenly Jackie lunged forward toward Lil kissing her. "Woah!" Tommy said out loud in shock.

Tommy turned around nervously. Hoping no one else was around to see this. There a few students wondering about but not many. Tommy looked into his camera he could see Lil hugging herself, looking quite violated. "Oh man are they going to fight?" he asked out loud. Then suddenly Jackie stepped closer clearly making the moves on Lil. Tommy blinked as he became nervous. His heart began to beat a little faster. "Man I wish I could hear what they're saying," he said out loud. He could see's Lil's lips moving for a bit. Jackie suddenly took another step forward lifting her arms nodding. _Okay?_ Tommy thought wandering what was coming next. Then Jackie lifted her arms and suddenly starting kissing Lil again. Though this time it looked like Lil liked it.

Tommy gasped. "HOLY SHIT," he whispered loudly, his voice breaking. He made sure his hand was steady as he focused in on the action. His breathing became heavy as he continued filming Jackie and Lil kissing each other which ended up being a full make out session. Tommy's eyes watered up as he forgot to blink. Finally he blinked with a gulp. Apart of him knew what he was doing was wrong. His chest pang as they continued making out. Like his heart slightly broke into two. Though another part of him was totally turned on. Jackie lifted Lil's shirt and placed her hand under her shirt massaging Lil's breast. "Oh man..." Tommy thought. He was totally hard and even though he wanted to stop filming, his hormonal unlogical side kept filming. Finally they stopped as both girls straightened themselves up as members of the football team started passing by. Tommy turned off the camera, trying to calm himself.

"Ahahaha did you see Derek miss that pass?" he heard from behind. It was a cheerleader and it sounded a lot like Angelica's friend Tamara.

"Think of Grandpa naked, think of grandpa naked," he chanted to himself. He looked down checking himself. "It worked, thank goodness," Tommy said as he grabbed his stuff and walked toward the opposite direction. He couldn't believe what he just captured.

* * *

AN- Ahahahah yeah that's right. You just read what you thought you just read. I did warn you so yeah... Also sorry for the lack of the others characters especially Phil and Kimi the story will slowly start to spread toward the other characters and it'll be big fun mess. Thanks to those who kind enough to review. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.


	6. Moving On

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: Language/Violence/Sensitive Topics

Chapter 6: Moving On

Tommy leaned against the locker biting on one of his nails. He kept remembering what he just saw the other night. Tommy frowned, _he wanted to be a director but totally not a porno director,_ he thought nervously. "Man what was I thinking?" Tommy said out loud.

"Hey didn't your mother ever tell you it's bad to bite your nails?" Angelica said with a smirk as she leaned against the locker. Tommy bit down hard making one of his nails bleed.

"Damn Angelica," Tommy said spitting out his nail.

"Eww gross Pickles," she said with a look of disgust. Tommy frowned.

"What do you want Angelica?" Tommy asked bitterly.

"Rude much?" Angelica mocked. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Look I was wondering if I can borrow that camera of yours we're thinking of going down to Beverly High and ripping off some of their cheerleader moves," Angelica's replied with a devious grin. Tommy scoffed.

"I thought you weren't in cheerleading?" Tommy asked. Angelica rolled her eyes again.

"I'm not but Tamera, Brianna, and Savannah are," she said. "The teams moves stink and we need new ones," Angelica admitted. "Come on you owe me!" she said loudly. Tommy frowned as she was right.

"Oh alright but you're going to have to wait...I- I need to wipe the memory first," he said nervously. Angelica grinned.

"Fine whatever just make sure you get to me by after-school or else," with that Angelica turned heel and walked off.

Angelica opened her locker and placed on her reading glasses quickly. She read over some of her notes, she was going to try for the debate team this year and she needed to start refreshing every spare moment she got.

"You're here early, Angelica," Savannah calmly said from behind. Angelica turned a bright red as she shoved her notes and glasses into her locker.

"Savannah what the fuck, you scared me? Hey wait why are you here so early?" Angelica asked in turn. Savannah released a loud sigh and a devious grin.

"Oh I've been thinking about trying out for the debate team, I heard you can skip first period if you show out for try outs," Savannah said with a lazy sigh. Angelica grimaced.

"Didn't think you were into debates," Angelica replied bitterly, crossing her arms.

"I'm not really but you know, I do have such a great voice so," Savannah said as if it was common knowledge. Angelica's mouth twitched. "Besides first period is boring too.. so breakfast?" Savannah asked heading toward the cafeteria. _She's doing this on purpose! Trying to take my glory! That bitch._ Angelica started following Savannah toward the cafeteria. "So Angelica I like your outfit, it totally makes you look smarter," Savannah complimented. Angelica smiled surprised.

"Really?" she asked. Savannah nodded.

"Yeah that raspberry shrug totally matches your shoes and pencil tight skirt," Savannah described as she opened the cafeteria doors. Angelica walked through the doors in shock.

"Yeah I thought Raspberry was a bright color that won't offend the neutral shades of fall," Angelica replied smartly. Savannah walked up toward the buffet line and started picking out things she would like to eat, which wasn't much. Angelica picked out a big fresh glazed doughnut and some milk. They both paid for their breakfast and turned.

"Eeww, geek alert," Savannah noticed as only the lower food chain was inside the cafeteria. "Let's go outside," Savannah noted. Angelica agreed. They both walked outside it was actually kind of chilly and hardly anyone was out there.

"Man do any popular kids eat breakfast in the morning?" Angelica noticed as the area was kind of empty.

"Like yeah," Savannah said making her way toward the nearest table. They both sat down and starting eating.

"This doughnut is so yummy," Angelica let out taking another big bite. Savannah grinned.

"I sure hope so considering the calories it has, maybe you should reconsider wearing that pencil skirt," Savannah said simply. Angelica's eyes widened as her stomach churned. _She's doing it on purpose! Trying to get me off my game... she wants me to fail during the debate tryouts I know it!_ Angelica thought.

"It's okay I work out," Angelica said calmly as she took another bite of doughnut then took a drink of milk.

"Oh really why work out when you can just vomit," Savannah said simply. Angelica perked a brow.

"What do you mean?" she asked Savannah seriously. Savannah cleared her throat.

"My mother has been doing it for years, she says if you throw up immediately after you eat you won't get any of the calories of the bad food but you can still enjoy tasting it," she revealed. Angelica frowned as she looked at her doughnut in a different light. _Maybe it was really bad to eat this doughnut after all._ Savannah took a bite from her fruit cocktail, making Angelica feel even more like a pig.

"Hey look isn't that Finster?" Savannah pointed out. Angelica looked up to see Chuckie being shoved against the wall by a couple of jocks.

"Where's my breakfast money?" the strong beefy jock asked. His friend laughed.

"I-I here," Chuckie stuttered as he pulled out some change. The jock took it and placed it in his pocket. Angelica rolled her eyes she wasn't in the mood for saving. She had more important things to worry about like her weight, her pencil tight skirt, her debate. Her stomach grew more nauseous as she imagined cellulite forming around her thighs.

"And my lunch money?" the jock asked. Chuckie pulled out some more money and handed it to the jock who was holding him by his shirt collar.

"Okay just leave me alone," Chuckie said nervously. The jock smiled.

"What about Kevin's lunch money?" the jock asked. Chuckie turned pale as he shook his head.

"I- I don't have anymore money I gave you everything!" Chuckie said in his defense. The jock shook his head.

"Too bad," he laughed and looked at his friend who shook his head as well. They both starting pulling him away from the wall.

"Aha ha ha there goes Finster," Savannah laughed entertained.

"Hey wait where are you taking me?" Chuckie asked as they dragged him away from the area and down a corner.

"That's what he gets for showing up for breakfast," Angelica let out bitterly. Savannah looked at Angelica's plate and smirked.

"Why Angelica aren't you going to eat? I'm already done," she said smugly. Angelica looked down at her plate and at the half eaten doughnut, her delicious enemy. Angelica reveled a small smile. _Don't let her win!_ She thought as she picked up the doughnut and took another bite.

"Mmmmm" she forced out. Savannah raised her brows surprised.

"Well I'm going to go inside, catch you later," she said simply as she got up and took her tray inside. Angelica swallowed and gulped down her milk. _Bitch! _She yelled inside her head as her stomach began to churn even worse. Angelica got up, she felt sick to her stomach, images of her puking in front of the debate podium popped into her head.

"Shit I think I'm going to be sick," she let out. Angelica started to run towards a more secluded area. She walked down the alley way and turned toward the parking lot, she headed toward the parking lot then thought better of it as students were starting to show up in their cars. "Crap," she let out as she held on to her stomach she looked around and noticed the shipping area and the dumpsters. Angelica ran toward the nearest dumpster and hid for cover. She leaned over. "I'm not fat. I'm not fat. I'm not fat... Ohhh. I'm not FAT!" she yelled as she began throwing up all over the side of the dumpster. She paused for a moment before milk started spilling out from her mouth again. Angelica felt weak as her knees wobbled as she gripped onto the side of the dumpster. A few tears started streaming from her eyes. "I'm not Fat," she said weakly again.

*/*/*/*

"Hey wait where are you taking me?" Chuckie asked as the two jocks started dragging him by the collar toward the side.

"Where do you think?" the guy asked. Chuckie's panic hit a new high.

"No... please don't I just got this shirt," he begged as Kevin shoved him from behind.

"Awe that's too bad what you gonna do, tell mommy?" Kevin mocked. They both started laughing as they pulled him out of sight around the corner by the shipping docks. They shoved him against the wall harshly and started laughing.

"Next time instead of asking mommy for a new shirt ask for her for some more money!" the guy yelled as he punched him hard in his gut. Chuckie groaned in as he bent over holding onto his gut.

"Ha ha!" Kevin laughed as he kicked him in the chin and then punched him in the face.

"What's the matter Finster? You gonna cry?" the big burly jock asked as he began to fake pout. Chuckie looked down as tears of pain squeezed out of his eyes. _Don't let them see you cry,_ he wailed inside his head. "Damn wuss," the jock let out.

"Let's dump him," Kevin let out. The other jock agreed.

"Yeah, this kid is garbage," he said and with that he pulled Chuckie's shoulders while Kevin grabbed his ankles and lifted him up.

"No wait! Stop!" Chuckie yelled as they both started laughing as they saw how Chuckie panicked. They both lifted him up high and swung him over and inside the dumpster. Chuckie landed on a piles of newspapers and boxes with some bits of left over food.

"See ya later loser," one of the jocks said and they both started laughing. Their laughter started to fade away and Chuckie released a few tears silently to himself. He was humiliated again, though this time he was pretty sure no one saw it, it still happened and it hurt. Chuckie turned over on his back trying to wipe off some tears. This year wasn't his year. He considered getting up but thought better of it as he could hear cars starting to pull in. He looked up at the clear blue morning sky and sighed. _Why me? Why now?_ He asked himself. The sound of someones footsteps coming closer made him forget his thoughts. It grew closer and closer and it became apparent that the sound was heels. _It was a chick or a guy in heels_. Chuckie thought.

"I'm not fat. I'm not fat. I'm not fat... Ohhh. I'm not FAT!" he heard the girl say to herself before hearing the worst sound in the world. Hurling.

"Ughh?" Chuckie let out as he began to cautiously sit up. The girl paused for a moment before hurling again. _Man this girl really has issues_, he thought. Chuckie began to not feel so bad about himself as he could hear her vomit again. She finally finished catching her breath.

"I'm not fat," she breathed out weakly. Chuckie shook his head and peeked his head over to see who this girl was.

"Angelica!" Chuckie spat out his eyes widening. Angelica's gasped as her head snapped up wiping tears from her eyes.

"Finster?!" she yelled back.

"Holy shit... Angelica what the heck were you doing?" Chuckie asked but already knew the answer as he looked down at the pile of vomit.

"You're asking me? Asking me? What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked out nervously. Chuckie stood up and Angelica looked up in shock.

"I got beat up," he said bitterly looking off toward the side sniffing up some buggers, as he became more congested than before. Angelica frowned as she looked down rubbing her arm nervously.

"Oh... sorry," she paused as she frowned. "You got some blood by your mouth by the way," she added, too embarrassed to look up at him. Chuckie wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and grimaced. He grabbed onto the dumpster and started to climb down. "It's not what it looks like by the way... I just got sick," Angelica started strongly. Chuckie wiped himself off, including pulling off a banana peel and tossing back inside the dumpster.

"Yeah right... sure didn't sound like it," he replied. Angelica looked up at him her eyes wide as she tilted her head to the side. Chuckie looked down at her but not that far. It was the first time he actually was close to Angelica in a long time. The last time he was near they were the same height. Now he was clearly taller. Though to his surprise she wasn't that much shorter and probably was considered tall for a girl.

"Did you just question me?" Angelica asked angrily. Chuckie leaned back confused.

"No, I'm just saying you sounded like some crazy bulimic," he said boldly. _WHAT THE FUCK?! Did I just snap back at Angelica Pickles? _He didn't know if it was him being punched recently or realizing he was taller than her that made him fear her less. "I mean-uh it's just you don't sound like you're okay," he added in nervously.

"I can't believe you... who do you think you are?" Angelica said turning a bright shade of red.

"Obviously not a bulimic," he spat out. Angelica's face went blank as her mouth twitched and her eyes watered up.

"I'm not bulimic I just got sick!" she yelled back angrily. Chuckie jumped back at the ferocity of Angelica's yell.

"Okay, okay," he yelled. "Just calm down," he said starting to feel insecure. Angelica was breathing heavily. She started to walk passed him then all of a sudden her ankle twisted and she slipped. She held on the dumpster embarrassed.

"Crap," she scolded herself. Chuckie walked up to her helping her regain her balance as he gently held her up by her arm.

"Are you sure you're alright? If you say you're sick maybe you should go to the nurses office," Chuckie suggested and Angelica grabbed on to his shoulder.

"And miss debate tryouts!?" she bellowed as she shook her head. "No... no way," she added shaking her head. Chuckie furrowed his brows in shock.

"Seriously? Debate is that important to you?" he asked. Angelica nodded as she started to walking away again.

"Duh... where have you been Finster? Oh never mind in a dumpster obviously," she added slyly. Chuckie turned a bright red and released a growl.

"Screw you for caring, why don't you go back to your plastic friends and have a barf-athon!" he yelled back at her.

"Fuck you!" she yelled as she flipped him off not even bother to stop and look.

"No thank you!" he yelled back. Chuckie shook his head as he saw Angelica turn the corner headed back to society.

* * *

AN- Me like the Drama hope you do too.


	7. Big Mistake

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen**

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 7: Big Mistake

Tommy was in film class, it was the last class of the day and he had manage to stay away from Lil's and Angelica's sight all day. He waited till the bell rang before plugging in his camera to the PC. He slowly pulled up the his camera files making sure no one is in the room. Then finally he pulled up the file inserted a USB and browsed toward the video clip that had the scene from the bleachers. He pulled the clip to the USB and started making a copy. He waited impatiently as the clip slowly copied the file.

"Still here Pickles?" a annoying familiar voice came from behind. Tommy turned to see a tall familiar red head, her arms crossed.

"Francine?" he asked annoyed.

"Exacto-mundo!" she wheezed out through her braces.

"What do you want?" he turned facing her bitterly. Francine raised her brows.

"I want to use the video lab duh..." she said like it was obvious.

"No one stopping you," Tommy bit back.

"Alone!" she yelled leaning in. Tommy grimaced.

"You're going to have to wait then, first come first serve!" he said loudly. Francine growled as she turned exiting the door. Tommy turned back around and put the file into the recycle bin. He pulled out the USB, unplugged his camera and placed in its bag. He was running late and Angelica was the type who didn't deal with tardiness well. He shoved open the door nearly hitting Francine in the face. She gave him a dirty look before entering the lab. Tommy made his way through the halls quickly and headed toward the front of the school where Angelica would most likely wait at. She wasn't there he headed toward the parking lot instead and saw Savannah, Tamera, and Brianna drive away. "Shit!" he yelled out.

"Hey Tommy," Angelica said unenthusiastic as she appeared by his side, her arms and legs crossed balancing elegantly. Tommy did a double take and looked up at Angelica.

"Angelica you're still here," he said pointing out the obvious. Angelica did a small sniff.

"Yep," she said simply.

"Here I bought the camera you wanted," he said taking out for her.

"No don't want it," she merely replied. Tommy's eyes widen.

"Don't want it?!" he said in shock.

"Did I stutter?" she asked just as curt. Tommy shook his head.

"No..." he replied as he examined Angelica more closely. "So what happened?" he asked as he saw Savanna's car cut in front of another car, heading toward the nearest light.

"Nothing why?" she asked her tone a bit happier.

"Well I thought you were going to rip some moves," Tommy replied.

"Was, not anymore. I decided Savannah and her little gang of sluts don't need my help," Angelica replied simply.

"Oh oh... what happened?" Tommy asked again. Angelica's mouth twitched.

"Why do you care?" she asked defensively. Tommy frowned.

"Because I'm your cousin... I just do," he put forth. Angelica sighed looking down for a moment.

"Stupid Savannah dared try to out debate me at tryouts this morning," she disclosed. "She got into my head... I won't let it happen again," she replied angrily. Tommy raised a brow worried.

"Did you make it?" he asked. Angelica uncrossed her legs and smiled. She turned haughtily and pushed her hair back.

"Ha! As if you had to ask," she replied proudly, with that she started walking away. Tommy smiled at his cousin staring at her as she walked away, he was proud of her.

Chuckie caught the bus home and walked in through the back door making sure that no one was at home. Thankfully his Dad and Mom was still at work. He opened it went for the fridge and took out a Capri Sun. He unwrapped the little yellow straw and popped it through the hole. He started making his way toward his room.

"Chuck?" he heard from the living room.

"Kimi? You're home early," he said surprised.

"Started my rag, not in very social mood," Kimi said crossing her arms.

"TMI," Chuckie replied making his way upstairs.

"Hey what happened to your face? " Kimi asked following her older brother. Chuckie kept climbing the stairs trying to ignore his younger sister.

"Nothing..." he replied simply.

"Shut up! I know something happened," Kimi said full of concern. She waited till he reached the hall before pulling his shoulder forcing him to turn facing her. Chuckie turned and Kimi gasped. "Chuck... your face!" Kimi said covering her mouth in shock. Chuckie grimaced.

"Is it that bad?" he asked nasal like. Kimi nodded.

"Mom and Dad are going to freak. What happened," Kimi asked as Chuckie hurriedly made his way toward his room and headed toward the mirror. "Damn Chuck when's the last time you cleaned your room?" Kimi asked as she looked around.

"Why it's not like I have guest coming over anymore," Chuckie replied as he started examining himself in the mirror. He frowned as the corner of his mouth had dried blood and he had a bruise near his cheek. "Damn you're right what am I going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know you won't even tell me. So spill," she demanded as she sat on his bed adjusting her tutu pushing back her long, dreads and crossed her arms. Chuckie turned and faced her.

"I got beat up by these stupid varsity jocks," he started bitterly. Kimi shook her head in disgust. "They took all my money and then tossed me into the dumpster," he said as he took of his backpack and tossed it by the door. He made his way on his bed and sat on another side.

"Those assholes," Kimi said turning to face Chuckie but still all she got a look at was his back. He hunched over sadly taking off his shoes.

"That's not even the worst part," he added. Kimi's eyes widen.

"There's more!? What can be worse then being beat up and tossed into a dumpster," Kimi stood up in shock. Chuckie turned his head a little giving her a worried glance, deciding if he should continue or not. "Well?" Kimi asked impatiently.

"Well..." he let out lowly. Kimi's eyebrows raised.

"C'mon! Don't let me hanging," Kimi said walking to her brother and shaking him playfully. "I want to hear it. What can be worse!?" she asked childishly. Chuckie shook his head.

"You promise not to tell?" he asked Kimi seriously. Kimi nodded as she raised her hand and pointed two fingers together.

"Scouts honor," she said with a nod.

"Even mom and dad and especially NOT Tommy," he added. Kimi nodded.

"Tommy who?" she replied playfully. Chuckie rolled his eyes as he scoffed.

"I'm serious here Kimi," he said taking off his other shoe. Kimi frowned.

"Okay I promise," she said seriously. Chuckie grimaced and leaned back on his bed. He examined Kimi as she stared at him seriously. Chuckie sighed.

"Look after I got thrown into the dumpster... something happened," he started sullenly. Kimi looked confused. "I mean I was there and I was trying to decide when was the best time to climb out," he continued nervously. Kimi nodded. "And well this girl came running to side of the dumpster and started saying "I'm not fat! I'm not fat!" he quoted. Kimi looked even more bewildered. "Then she started hurling loudly on the side of the dumpster, it was gross," he added.

"Okay?" Kimi asked confused.

"Well I looked over and it was Angelica," he finished. Kimi blinked confused still. Chuckie rolled his eyes. "Don't you understand I think she's got problems... I think she's bulimic," he ended in a whisper.

"The B-word?" Kimi asked. Chuckie nodded.

"Yeah... is that you guys call it?" he asked. Kimi shrugged.

"Oh man what you're going to do?" Kimi asked as she sat down next to him confused. Chuckie shrugged.

"I don't know Angelica flipped me off before she went back to class or debate tryouts I don't know," he mumbled. Kimi nodded.

"Typical Angelica," she added. Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah no shit," he added. Kimi shook her head.

"Damn... do you really think she's the B-word?" Kimi asked. Chuckie shrugged.

"I don't know with Angelica who knows, she's well... Angelica," he added. Kimi nodded.

"Well I think you should check up on her from time to time," Kimi suggested. Chuckies eyes widen.

"Me?! Don't you mean us?" he shrieked at Kimi in shock. Kimi shook her head.

"No Dum Dum, if _we_ do it, she'll know you told someone else and feel betrayed. She'll go berserk!" Kimi stated seriously. Chuckie frowned as he pushed up his glasses.

"You got a point," he agreed. Kimi stood up.

"Duh! So what you gonna do?" she asked.

"Hells if I know," he stood up with a shrug.

"Well first find out if she's even the B-word. We don't need to go invoking the wrath of Angelica before finding out it's not true," Kimi suggested. Chuckie nodded.

"You're right," he agreed. "You're right..." he said this time believing it. "But how we're suppose go about it?" he asked Kimi. Kimi crossed her arms.

"Ughh you're the smart one," she said in her defense.

"Not cool," Chuckie replied. Kimi grimaced.

"Okay how about you just keep an eye on her. You know make sure she's not doing anything fishy liking running off toward the dumpsters, trash cans, or bathrooms right after she eats," Kimi suggested. "Make sure she looks healthy and not sick you know," Kimi suggested. "Simple stuff," she said with a nod. "Right?" she added.

"Right," Chuckie said with a nod.

"Okay... well I'll keep an eye out too, I promise not to tell anyone okay," she added as she started walking out of his room. "Oh and if I was you I'd think of a good excuse to tell mom and dad when they get home tonight... you know your face," she said pointing toward his bruise with that she closed his door and left.

Tommy got home and closed the door. Dil ran down the stairs his face was full of panic.

"Holy shit T, thank goodness you're home!" he yelled excitedly.

"Dil! Language!" a male bellowed across the house.

"Sorry Dad," Dil apologized. Tommy examined his brother confused.

"What? What is it?" Tommy asked Dil confused. Dil turned running back upstairs.

"Puter screen quick," he let out as he ran. Tommy figured it had to be important if Dil was running.

"This better not be another video game trailer," Tommy warned annoyed.

"Just come in hurry," he said waiting by the door. Tommy walked in Dil's room and closed the door locking it.

"What? What is it?" Tommy asked again putting down his bag on Dil's bed. Dil walked up to the puter and headed toward My Face, he scrolled down and clicked on a video. It was the video he filmed of Jackie and Lil making out, though there was big bold words flashing below it. Stating **Lil and Jackie are Lizbos!** Tommy stepped back and fell to the floor. He was trying to sit on Dil's bed but missed.

"I'm dead... I'm so dead," he released his voice cracking.

"You are dead!" Dil agreed. A tune came from Tommy's phone, followed quickly by another, and another. Tommy opened it the first was from Phil.

"Who is it? What did they say?" Dil asked.

"It's from Phil..._You are dead,_" Tommy read. The next one was from another girl and the other was from Lil. "WTF! We need to talk now! Be by your door," he read. At the moment the door bell rang. "Shit she's here already?" Tommy asked.

"Chicks do not screw around, Tommy," Dil indicated.

"Go check if Phil's here too," Tommy pleaded, suddenly becoming worried for his well being. Dil closed the door behind him.

"Why Lil so nice of you to come to visit," Stu said as he let Lil in.

"Yeah... sure. I need to speak to Tommy is he here?" she asked quaintly. Stu nodded.

"Yeah he just got in," he said.

"Tommy! Lilian's here!" Stu yelled. Dil ran down looking around.

"Thank Mr. Pickles, I'll just go up to his room," she said with a wide smile. Stu nodded with a smile back and walked toward the kitchen. Lil's smile faded as soon as she passed by him and turned to an ugly frown.

"Whoa...shit she means business," Dil whispered loudly to himself. Lil climbed upstairs and grabbed Dil by his shoulder and pushed him against the wall.

"Tommy, where is he now?" Lil asked through gritted teeth. Dil gulped nervously.

"He's in my room," he replied immediately. Lil let go him and ran up toward his room.

"Sorry Bro," Dil squeaked out as he heard the door slam.

* * *

AN: The story will get more Phil after the next two chapters... I hope you can wait. I'll got half the story covered just releasing them little by little. Thanks for your reviews.


	8. Break

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: Language/Mild Violence

Chapter 8: Break

Lil slammed the door of Dil's room locking it behind her. Tommy looked up nervously as he was still sitting on the floor.

"Get up," Lil demanded angrily.

"Why?" Tommy asked nervously.

"GET UP!" Lil yelled. Tommy nervously got up. "How could you?!"

"I didn't do it! I mean I did but not that!" he yelled in his defense.

"Why would you?! Why!" she shrieked.

"I didn't I mean I was-" suddenly Lil lifted her hand up and slapped him hard across the face, Tommy fell on Dil's bed forgetting that an athlete, chick or not is a strong foe. "Shit!" Tommy yelled holding his cheek. "Damn it Lil, what the fuck!" he yelled angrily at her.

"What the fuck!?" Lil yelled back. "You screwed me! The whole school knows about this!" she screamed angrily. "You know how it feels when your coach casts you off the field, showing you through her cell, the video!" Lil yelled as she paced around the room.

"I'm sorry it wasn't suppose to happen!" he yelled back in his defense.

"Really?! Well too bad because it did! Oh my gosh what the hell I'm going to do?! Mom works at the Java Lava and everyone is going to talking about it watching it!" Lil started to cry.

"I'm sorry Lil... I mean I filmed it I know... it was never suppose to be released I thought I deleted it," he said feeling a bit guilty that he did still have a copy in his USB.

"How I'm suppose to even show my face at school," Lil sobbed. Tommy got up and casually walked toward her.

"I don't know... I don't know how it happened..." he said trying to figure out then it came to him. "Francine," he suddenly remembered. Lil sniffed as she looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"Francine she walked into the Lab while I was while I made a copy. I was deleting it off the camera because Angelica needed to borrow the camera for ripping some cheerleading moves," he revealed. Lil's face grew angry as she wiped tears off her eyes.

"You asshole you made a copy!?" Lil yelled again. Tommy's phone chimed.

"What's going on?" Stu asked making his way upstairs. Dil blocked the stairway spreading his arms and legs across the small corridor.

"You can't it's no mans land," Dil defended. Stu shook his head.

"Is that yelling? Are they fighting?" he asked seriously.

"You can say that, it's bad but believe me when I say this, you'll be finding out what happened soon enough. For now I think it's best if you leave them be," Dil finished.

"You tell me if you hear anything other than yelling, got that," Stu said in his parental tone. Dil nodded.

"Yeah sure, no prob Dad," he replied with a wide grin.

"Yeah I know it was stupid, I still don't know why I did it," Tommy confessed. Lil shook her head in disgust.

"I hate you Tommy, you ruined my life! Ruined!" she shrilled.

"It wasn't suppose to happen I wanted to talk about it and I was going to delete it," he yelled desperately. Lil started walking toward the door.

"Shut up!" she yelled back.

"It's true! I would never do that to you, I promise," Tommy begged grabbing her arm. Lil pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Liar," she said angrily again.

"It's true," he said his voice breaking his eyes watering up. Lil grabbed the handle, she hesitated for a moment before turning the handle opening the door wide before walking out and slamming the door shut. She stood there angrily wandering if it was safe to leave the house. She could hear sobbing on the other side, which made her tears flowing worse. She decided to make a mad dash down the stairs and exiting through the front door. Dil noticed Lil running across the lawn as he closed the front door behind her. He casually made his way upstairs and opened his room's door.

"Tommy?" Dil asked softly. Tommy sat on the floor leaning against Dil's bed crying softly to himself. Dil frowned as he walked toward his brother and sat on his bed next to him. "I'm really sorry," he said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know..." Tommy replied wiping tears from his eyes. "Didn't think it was going to hurt so bad," he said.

"Yeah," Dil agreed. "What happened? I know you didn't make that video, did you?" Dil asked unsure. Tommy nodded as he swallowed.

"I did record it...but it wasn't suppose to be public. I swear it," he confessed.

"Awe man Tommy, shit that is like... wow," Dil just spat out, lost for words.

"I was going to bring it up to Lil and ask her about it," Tommy said.

"Tommy when has that ever cross your mind as a good idea?" Dil asked. "I mean maybe no one was suppose to never know... maybe it was her decision not yours," Dil replied. Tommy placed his head down between his knees.

"That makes sense, I don't know.. I'm so stupid," he sobbed again. Dil patted Tommy on the shoulder again. A sound of glass shattering came from Tommy's room. They both got up and ran toward Tommy's room. His window was broken Tommy rushed to see if he could see who did it but all he could hear was the sound of skateboarding.

"Phil," Dil said picking up a break, reading the note wrapped on it. "Asshole you're dead," Dil read. "Man Phil is ubber pissed," Dil mentioned.

"What's going on? What happened?!" Stu asked as he ran toward their room. He stood by the door as he saw Tommy looking out the window sadly and Dil holding up a break frowning. Three hours passed and Stu and Didi were on the phone talking to Betty who was furious. They was yelling in both ends.

"I'm sure it's not Tommy. My son doesn't do that," Didi said sternly. Stu leaned against the counter his arms crossed trying his hardest to listen in on the conversation. "How do you know? My son is not the only kid with a camera. I'm sure of that," Didi replied growing angry. There was a pause. "Well it's not my problem what your daughter does," Didi replied. "Well of course but Tommy is a good boy, he would-" she paused again briefly. "Why I never! Well tell that to your son who threw a break at my sons window!" Didi yelled back angrily. "Yes! Yes.. no! Well I've had enough, good bye!" she yelled with that she hung up her cell nearly dropping it out of anger. Dil and Tommy sat on the living room couch ready for the barrage of yelling. Didi and Stu walked over and gazed down at their sons. Didi sighed calming herself. "Tommy, Dil we need to talk," she started calmly. Stu walked next to her placing his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I know Lipschitz said things like this were bound to happen," she continued. "But Tommy?! Why?" she asked angrily.

"I don't know... I just did it," Tommy said defensively. Didi rolled her eyes frustrated.

"What were you thinking?"she asked angrily.

"I didn't do it. I mean I did but I would never do that to Lil," he said in his defense.

"You should of never recorded that in the first place Tommy. You know better," Didi scolded.

"I know but I couldn't... I don't know," Tommy said confused. Didi growled frustrated. Stu stepped in.

"Look, son... I know well you're growing kid both of you guys," he started. "And well your mother may not understand it but I do," he started seriously. Dil gulped.

"Not the talk again..." Dil moaned.

"No no no... but yes it has something do with the talk," Stu continued. "Look I know we all get urges and sometimes we think with well you know with other body parts," he said nervously looking up at Didi who shook her head embarrassed. "But there's lines you don't cross and well you just did," he said sternly. "I don't know how close you are to Lil, I don't know what happened last summer. But we noticed something happened with you all," Stu continued.

"We noticed that lack of visiting from each other," Didi continued. "I know it's not our business but we notice things and we worry," Didi continued.

"I don't know what happened it just did," Tommy said angrily. "Is that all?" Tommy asked. Didi frowned.

"Did you apologize to Lilian?" Didi asked.

"Well yeah! Of course but it didn't do any good both Lil an Phil hate my guts," he said angrily standing up. "And I don't blame them!" he yelled running up to his room, slamming his door shut.


	9. Big Brother

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen**

* * *

_**AN**: VERY Long Chapter Sorry_

**Warnings**: Strong Language/Mild Violence/Sensitive Issues

Chapter 9: Big Brother

Lilian sat on the early bus gripping onto her duffel bag so tight that it left marks on her hands. Most of the other students on the bus were silent for occasional few. The bus parked at it's usual destination and the doors swung open. Students lined up making their way off the bus. Lil stepped off and took a few steps forward. She gulped as her hands became clammy, her heart began to race, her stomach flipped. She stood their looking at the school and all it's morning glory, taunting her. She considered skipping the next day of school but the conversation she had with her mom last night popped into her head.

_*Flashback*_

"Lil sweetheart," she heard her mom say as she walked up to Lil who was sobbing at the kitchen table. Lil continued to cry her face down on the table covering her head wrapped around her arms. "Are you okay baby," she asked as she pulled a chair and sat next to her.

"No," Lil said bitterly.

"I know I don't blame ya," Betty said.

"I can't believe he... he did that," Lil sobbed.

"Who Tommy?" she asked simply.

"Yes!"Lil yelled angrily.

"Well do you believe him when he said he didn't?" Betty asked.

"He said he didn't do it on purpose..but still, why?" Lil asked.

"Because he's a boy and boys well they're idiots. Look at your brother," Betty replied. Lil choked up a laugh.

"But school? What will they say tomorrow at school?!" Lil cried out again.

"I know darling but you need to be strong, that's what they want to see baby. They want to see you break. They wanna make fun of the weak girl. They want to you to not show up, they want you to be ashamed," Betty replied. Lil was quiet for a while a she slowly stopped crying. She lifted her head slowly up thinking. _Lilian DeVille was not a weak girl_, she thought strongly. "There's my girl," Betty said happily.

"I don't want to be pushed around and made fun of, Mom," Lil said sadly.

"I know and it's going to be a long fight pup but I know you can do it," she said rubbing her daughters back. Lil sat up more confident. "Besides it's not so bad, I mean I had my college days and well... woo! I was a wild one," Betty revealed. Lil's face went pale.

"Mom! I don't wanna know!" Lil pleaded. Betty laughed.

"I'm just saying babe take pride for who you are, if you like-"

"MOM!" Lil cried. Betty chuckled again.

"Alright, Alright," she leaned over and gave a Lil a kiss on her temple. "You're a strong girl I know it," she said as she left Lil to her thoughts.

_*End of Flashback*_

Lil gulped as she started slowly walking. A few students stared at her as they passed interested as if she was some spectacle. She steadied her breathing and started walking a bit faster.

"Lil!" she heard from behind. Lil turned to see her brother Phil riding on his skateboard toward her. "Lil wait up!" he shouted again.

"Philip?" Lil asked out loud amazed her brother was even awake so early in the morning.

"Lil, I'm here," he said breaking to a stop. He grabbed his skateboard and walked up to her.

"Why are you here? I mean so early?" Lil asked.

"I'm here because... you know, I got your back," he said brotherly. Lil smiled nervously.

"Aren't you afraid of being seen with, you know Lizbo?" she asked. Phil sneered.

"No you're my sis! I'm here to protect you and do the big brother thing," Phil replied. Lil smiled.

"I'm older than you, remember," Lil teased.

"Yeah but I'm taller and stronger than you... remember," he teased back. Lil walked up to her brother and hugged him.

"Thanks, Philip," she said grateful. Phil gave her a half hug back.

"What are twin brothers for?" he asked playfully. Phil followed his sister whenever chance he got. He even ignored his buddies which he threatened with his face expression alone not fuck around with Lil. Lil felt strong and safe whenever Phil was around. She was grateful to have Philip following around her like a bodyguard protecting her from harms way. Lil hesitated before stepping into the cafeteria.

"You alright?" Phil asked as he walked up behind her, pushing his hair from his face. Lil nodded.

"Kind of," she released.

"Don't worry I'll protect you, C'mon," he said pushing her gently forward. They stepped into the cafeteria and though the chatter didn't stop the signs of snickering and whispering becoming louder. The obvious glances and the smirks at her direction along with talking behind her back. Lil tried her best to ignore them as she fell in line and got her lunch. A boy in the line behind them kept leaning over smirking at Lil's direction. Lil cringed as he started making vulgar face expression until Phil turned and elbowed him in the nose. The guy fell back angry but was too embarrassed to fight back. Lil smiled as they paid for their lunch and made their way outside.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Lil asked her brother happily. Phil looked around and shrugged.

"Wherever it don't matter," he simply said. Lil made her way towards her usual group of friends who made room for the both of them.

"Hey Lil," Trina said quaintly, she looked at Mary-Ann and Jackie who looked miserable.

"Hey Trina, Mary-Ann, Jackie... this is my brother Phil," she introduced. Phil placed his tray down and gave a small wave.

"Hi," he said happily. Lil smiled and sat down with her food. Phil soon noticed Jackie and kept glaring at her direction, which she noticed and glared back. Lil became nervous once again.

"I'm so sorry this shit had to happen to you," Trina started sadly. Lil nodded as she frowned.

"I know," Lil said.

"Yeah whoever did it was an asshole," Mary-Ann agreed. Lil nodded. "Look I don't know if Jackie told you but.. there's something you need to know," Mary-Ann started nervously. Lil's stomach started to hurt, as she felt even more nervous than before.

"What is it?" Lil asked nervously.

"Uhmm... rumor has it that you've been expelled from sports and other after extracurricular activities," Mary-Ann said nervously.

"What!?" Lil yelled in shock.

"No way!" Phil shouted in agreement. Mary-Ann and Trina nodded.

"I know... it's stupid why does sexual orientation matter? I mean really?" Mary Ann said looking at Jackie as well.

"Gurl I know! It's non of their business," Trina agreed with a nod. Jackie ate her lunch bitterly but silent. Lil glared at Jackie angrily.

"We need to talk, now," Lil said to Jackie who frowned but didn't say anything against it. Phil stood up as well.

"Don't worry Phil, I can handle this," she said up to him confidently. Philip frowned.

"You sure?" he asked. Lil nodded.

"Yes just stay here and well do what you do best. I'll call you if I need you," Lil said with a small smile. Phil smiled with a nod. Lil walked towards a more secluded area of the school grounds, ignoring all the smart ass comments and smooching sound both male and female students were doing. They entered a girls restroom and locked it. Lil turned shaking her head. "Damn it!" she shouted.

"I know... I'm sorry, I didn't think-" Jackie started.

"Duh!" Lil interrupted. "But it's not your fault," Lil continued. Jackie eyes widen in shock.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked. Lil shook her head.

"No," she said bitterly. Jackie smiled and walked up to her trying to hug her but Lil stepped back. "Jackie...I'm sorry but I like you and I guess the kiss wasn't so bad but I don't like you in that way..." Lil confessed. Jackie frowned.

"You don't?" she asked sadly. Lil shook her head.

"I'm sorry but yeah...I mean you're a good friend but I don't like you in the way you like me," Lil said bravely, crossing her arms. Jackie turned angrily wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Can we still be friends?" she asked too embarrassed to face her. Lil felt awful she was the cruel one in this relationship, she should have never agreed to kiss her and she knew that now. Lil nodded.

"Yeah... why not. I mean we're in this together now," she said a bit more livelier. Jackie wiped her tears and smiled.

"You're right... and I'm sorry for all this shit," Jackie apologized. Lil nodded.

"I know," she said. Jackie smiled.

"So now what?" Jackie asked. Lil looked toward her side unsure what to do.

"I don't know... I mean what can we do?" Lil replied simply.

"We should find that bastard Tommy and kick his ass!" Jackie said angrily her hands in fists. Lil's eyes widen she'd never heard Jackie's voice so deep nor angry before.

"It's not all his fault either," Lil replied. Jackie looked at her confused.

"Yeah it is he taped it. Who else goes around the school carrying a fucking camera?" Jackie asked. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he did do it... but he didn't post it on the My Face with big flashing letters," Lil said.

"How do you know?!" Jackie asked.

"I asked!" Lil spat back.

"And you believe him?!" Jackie yelled back in shock.

"Yes! We were friends once... practically all our lives... just now when all this shit happened," Lil trailed off.

"How do you know he didn't do it on purpose?" Jackie asked again. Lil shook her head.

"I just do! Okay!" Lil yelled. "We both suspect the real asshole who posted it up though," Lil whispered loudly. Jackie stayed quiet. "This girl name Francine... her and Tommy had some bad blood back in the day but i thought she was over it," Lil added. "He said he was trying to delete the video off the camera, but he probably forgot to log off or didn't delete it from the damn lab's computer," Lil said giving it a lot of thought. Jackie shook her head.

"Idiot," she said bitterly.

"Yeah I know..." Lil agreed.

"So now what? How would we prove she did it? I mean the damage is done we're screwed," Jackie pointed out angrily. Lil nodded.

"I don't know, we're going to need help," Lil said thinking it thoroughly.

Philip looked at Mary-Ann and Trina nervously. He didn't know any of Lil's friends and felt embarrassed of this fact. Trina smiled at him nervously as did Mary-Ann.

"I think it's real nice what you're doing for Lil," Mary-Ann started. Phil smiled.

"Yeah," he said. Trina smiled as well. They were quiet for a while. Trina and Mary-Ann's eyes suddenly widen as they looked at each other confused. Phil turned to see who they were looking at. Kimi and Chuckie came walking toward Phil's direction.

"Phil!" Kimi said excitedly as she looked around for Lil.

"Kimi, Chuck?" Phil replied. Chuckie smiled nervously at Phil as he held onto his backpack straps awkwardly.

"Hey Phil," Chuckie replied.

"Hey we heard about what happened to Lil," Kimi started. Phil nodded as he turned and sat facing them. Kimi glanced up at Chuckie nervously then back at Phil. "We just want to let Lil know that we're sorry and that we're there for her," Kimi said sorrily. Philip grimaced.

"Now you're there for her," Phil said scornfully. Kimi frowned.

"I know this year everything's been...messed up," she said sadly and ashamed. Phil sighed bitterly.

"Yeah I know," he agreed.

"So where is Lil?" Chuckie asked looking around. Phil looked down bitterly as he scratched his arm.

"Uhh she's with Jackie talking in private," he said avoiding their eyes. Kimi's eyebrows shot up and Chuckie blushed as he looked around nervously.

"Oh," Chuckie replied shifting his weight. Kimi took a deep breath.

"So Phil, you got a really nice looking skateboard," Kimi started trying to lighten the mood. Phil looked at his board and smiled.

"Really?" he asked. Kimi nodded.

"Yep, I like all the stickers and how it's all scratched up, gives it character," Kimi said. Trina and Mary-Anne stood up with their trays.

"Hey we're going to go you can have the table if you like," Trina said and they both left. Kimi and Chuckie sat on the table. Kimi had her feet on the bench and Chuckie kept his long legs on the ground.

"Hey you wanna see me do some tricks?" Phil asked. Kimi and Chuckie both laughed with a shrug.

"Sure," Kimi said happily. Phil got on his skateboard and balanced for a bit before doing a kick-flip and landing back on it. Kimi smiled impressed.

"Wow, that looks hard," Kimi said amazed. Chuckie raised a brow looking at Kimi's reaction.

"Nah not to hard, harder when you're moving not so hard when you're just on it like this," he said simply. Kimi smiled. "You wanna see a harder trick," Phil asked. Kimi nodded excitedly and Chuckie just shrugged. "Kay follow me," he made his way toward the wheelchair ramp he walked a few feet away and started running placing his skateboard down hopping on it. Kimi grew nervous getting a feeling what he was going for. Phil leaned low jumped up with his board, grinding on the rail. After a few seconds he jumped off and started grinding on the edge of the flower bed. Both Chuckie and Kimi watched impressed.

"PHILIP!" Lil shouted as she appeared her hands on fist. Philip looked up and fell off his board, landing on his back. Lil, Kimi, and Chuckie ran toward Phil making sure he was alright.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Kimi asked worried. Phil nodded as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah... stupid Lilian distracted me," he said angrily. Lil grimaced.

"You know how I don't like you doing those type of tricks, Philip," Lil said angrily. Chuckie helped Phil off the ground.

"Well you could of waited till Phil was done," Chuckie defended Phil. Lil frowned.

"Yeah you're right, sorry... are you okay?" Lil asked worried Phil nodded.

"Yeah, I've fell a zillion times," Phil said dusting himself off.

"Hey Lezbos, I'll give you five bucks if you put on a show," a few jocks shouted out as they passed by laughing. Lil frowned and Jackie placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey it's the jerks who threw me in the dumpster," Chuckie said out loud. Kimi looked up at Chuckie than back at the jocks. Phil looked up at Chuckie then back at Lil who's hand were shaking with rage. Phil grabbed his skateboard casually walked up to the guy.

"You shut the fuck UP! Asshole!" Phil shouted as he swung his skateboard at the jocks back. The jock fell to the ground in pain. His buddies butted in shoving Phil back. The rest of the school started making their way toward the scene.

"Hey what's your problem punk," the guy shoved Phil back. Jackie, Lil, and Chuckie ran forward.

"Yeah it was only a joke!" one guy said.

"Yeah real fucking funny!" Phil spat back.

"It's a fight!" a girl shouted as others ran gathering around. Half the school made their way toward the scene shoving others to get a better look at the action.

"Oh fuck you!" the jock said punching Phil in the shoulder. Phil fell down but immediately but got back up running at the guy punching him back. Another jock shoved Phil away and Jackie jumped in shoving the jock back.

"Screw you!" Jackie shouted.

"Ohhhh!" some students shouted playfully.

The jock was about to shove her back before his buddies pulled him away. Chuckie and Lil held Phil back as well.

"You fuckin assholes got anything else better than to do than tease fucking girls?! Huh you fuckin pricks!" Jackie yelled spitting at the guys shoes.

"Hey you bitch!" the guy shouted.

"What's going on here?" a teacher said walking up to them. Soon a security guard followed shortly after. "All of you to the principals office NOW!" the male teacher shouted. The teacher, the football coach, and two security guard escorted the group of ten students to the principal's office.


	10. Punishment Served

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 10: Punishment Served

All ten students were in a small class room as the principal's office was just too small. After an hour and half of waiting, Principal Harding, Vice Principal Stuart, Betty DeVille, Chas Finster, Bob Louwinski, Marla James, Eydie Bell Ms. Voltaire all walked into the classroom. All of them grew silent as they saw Principal and their parents walk in.

"As principal of this school we decided that punishment must be dealt with. As we know the current events surrounding Miss DeVille and Miss Bell has circulated through school and the actions of the Byron James and Kevin Louwinski have been accounted for," Vice Principal Stuart announced.

"Then why are we here?" Chuckie blurted out.

"Shhhh," Chas scolded his son.

"Yeah!" another student yelled.

"Mr. Rodriquez, Libbey, Hill, and Brown, your parents were not contacted however you will have a weeks worth of detention, you may go," Principal Harding stated placing his hand behind his back. The four guys got up and quietly left the classroom. "Now Mr. James and Louwinski, your punishment for fighting, bullying, has been recorded. Because of this you are no longer allowed to participate in extracurricular activities, for the rest of the year-"

"What!?" Bryon yelled out in shock.

"And you will be suspended for the rest of the week," he finished. The principal looked up at Mrs. James and Mr. Louwinski. "Sorry that will be all, Vice Principal Stuart will escort you," The parents nodded as their sons stood up bitterly.

"Hurry up," Mrs. James snapped at her son. They all soon exited the room.

"Now Ms. DeVille since your twins have caused so much trouble for the school lately. I'm not sure you're going to like the punishment," he paused.

"I know let them have it," Betty said shaking her head.

"Philip DeVille, since you too have participated at the violence you too will be suspended for the rest of the week since your after school activities have already been revoked, because you continue to skateboard on the school premises," the principal paused. "Mr. Finster your children will have only three days of detention," you may go. Kimi and Chuckie got up along with their father Chas.

"We're going to have a long talk when we get home because of you we had to close the Java Lava early," he scolded. Kimi and Chuckie looked back at Phil, Lil, and Jackie sadly.

"Ms. Bell, Ms. DeVille we decided your punishment too is to expel your children from extracurricular activities and three days detention," he added.

"What?! Why?" Jackie yelled angrily. The principal had started walking out the door ignoring them.

"Wait! I need extracurricular activities!" Lil pleaded.

"I'm sorry but my beeper just rang I'm needed elsewhere," he said exiting the room.

"Hey the kids aren't done talking to you," Betty piped up.

"It's because of our sexual orientation is it?" Jackie yelled out. Lil blushed glaring at Jackie, who glanced and blushed frowning at Lil. "Sorry I mean mine? My sexual orientation! You're discriminating!" Jackie stood up yelling at the door.

"I assure you Ms. Bell that your sexual orientation is not the reason why you are receiving this punishment," Ms. Voltaire stepped in. Jackie frowned. "As you know there are school rules regarding intimacy on school grounds. Usually if students are caught by another student or a member of the faculty the punishment is less severe, merely a warning. However, since your daughters actions were caught on tape and placed all over the internet it also places the schools reputation at risk," Ms. Voltaire stated.

"That's not the girls fault!" Betty butted in. Ms. Voltaire pushed up her glasses and nodded.

"Of course it isn't. However, since we have no clue who the real offender is we must deal punishment to your daughters. I'm sorry but these are the rules. Three days detention is nothing severe. I do understand that the banishment of extracurricular activities is quite harsh but there is nothing we can do until the real offender is caught," Ms. Voltaire stated simply as she continued out the door.

"It's Tom-" Jackie started. Lil elbowed Jackie in her arm, glaring. Ms. Voltaire stopped and turned.

"What was that?" she asked rigidly.

"Uh nothing," Jackie said sadly. Ms. Voltaire perked a brow.

"That reminds me as head of punishment and grievances department, I must inform your punishment will start tomorrow. In that case be in library after school," she said curtly and left.

Three days passed and Lil's life did not get any better, jeers and snickering were still going strong. All Lil could think about was how she was going to get Francine to confess to the crime. She decided that she needed another level headed person, someone who's smart and kind. Lil stood by Room 210 waiting for Susie Carmichael to walk out of the class.

"Susie," Lil said simply as she followed Susie down the hall. Susie turned her head to look but kept walking.

"Lil?" she asked. Lil nodded and ran toward Susie.

"Yeah it's me," Lil replied. Susie smiled.

"How ya doing, girl? Still hangin' in there I hope," she replied as she continued to walk toward her locker.

"Barely but yeah," Lil said simply.

"Hey that's a nice top, never seen you wear that," Susie noticed as she looked at Lil beside her. Lil gave a weak smile.

"No reason to wear my uniform now that I'm banned from sports," Lil said sadly. Susie frowned.

"Really? That sucks," she said opening her locker quickly and started exchanging books quickly.

"It does... look I need to ask for your help," Lil started. Susie frowned looking at Lil but saw how desperate she looked and gave a small smile.

"What is it?" Susie asked.

"I need your help to get Francine to confess that she's the one who posted the video," Lil whispered loudly. Susie closed her locker shut and leaned against it interested.

"You serious? You know who did it?" Susie asked in shock. Lil nodded.

"Yeah I squeezed it out of Tommy before well everything went completely shit," Lil stated lowly. Susie looked around.

"Well have you asked Tommy for help?" she asked. Lil's eyes widen.

"No!" she said angrily. Susie shook her head.

"Look I got AP classes and tons of homework. I'll help you but you need to be realistic. We all know Tommy fucked up filming you two but we all know Tommy ain't a backstabber like that," Susie preached. Lil bit her lower lip listening to Susie.

"I guess you're right," Lil said bitterly.

"I know I'm right. Look Tommy knows the most about films and what not, I can try to squeeze some info from Francine's buds... if she has any but there is no guarantee. I mean what she did was some seriously sneaky shit. I don't even know if that crap is traceable," Susie noted. Lil frowned disappointed.

"Really? I didn't think of that," Lil confessed. Susie started walking toward her next class.

"Look I'm running late, you need to swallow your pride and ask for Tommy's help," she replied before hastening, heading toward her next class. Lil stood by Susie's locker wondering if Phil or Jackie could swallow theirs too.

Lil knocked at the Pickles front door nervously. The door opened and Stu stood there with a blank face.

"Oh boy..." he said simply. Lil smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this Mr. Pickles but I need to talk to Tommy," Lil said simply. Stu frowned.

"You sure you wanna do that?" he asked Lil again nervously. Lil nodded.

"Yes and I promise not to... yell or fight, I hope," she trailed off, looking toward her side. Stu shook his head.

"Come in, he's upstairs. Make it fast Didi's cooking in the kitchen," he opened the door letting Lil in. Lil stepped inside. Dil was watching TV in the couch he turned to stare at Lil and his dad. Stu raised his finger toward his mouth signaling Dil to be quiet. Dil nodded and raised his thumb up. Lil quickly and quietly made her way upstairs. She headed toward Tommy's room opened his room's door quickly and quietly before stepping in locking it. Tommy turned away from his computer chair surprised.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Tommy asked bitterly as he saw who it was. Lil frowned as she nervously walked toward the middle of the room.

"I know... we need to talk," she said simply. Tommy rolled his eyes as he frowned. "Look I know we had a bad argument last time... I was really pissed off," Lil confessed. "I'm sorry but you pissed me off so bad," she whispered loudly.

"Get out," Tommy said angrily.

"No wait look I need your help," Lil continued. Tommy stayed quiet. "You said you know Francine did it right?" she asked. Tommy looked away nervously.

"I didn't say _know_ more like _most likely_," he said. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Honestly who else could it be," Lil said crossing her arms. "Look because of that bitch Jackie and I's extracurricular activities have been revoked," Lil said sadly. Tommy shrugged.

"So?" he said angrily crossing his arms as well. Lil looked up at the ceiling and growled frustrated as she landed on his bed.

"I need sports... I need extracurricular activities... it's what I do, it what makes school bearable," Lil confessed. Tommy walked up to his bed and sat down. "It's what makes me who I am!" Lil said loudly.

"You can't all be sports? I mean that would make you a jock?" he said. Lil was quiet thinking over his words.

"You're right I'm a jockette," Lil agreed as she turned away from him. Tommy rolled his eyes and frowned. "I mean I was thinking about joining the student council or yearbook club this year," Lil confessed. Tommy frowned.

"You're such a liar but whatever, I'll help you," he decided. Lil sat up happily.

"You will?!" she asked in shock. Tommy nodded with a lopsided grin. Lil happily leaned over and hugged him. "Oh thank you Tommy. It means a lot to me," Lil said ecstatic. Tommy hugged Lil back feeling her warmth and yet he felt lonely. A feeling hadn't felt for a long time. Lil let go smiling at him happily.

"Thank so much Tommy," she said until noticing his face reaction. "Are you okay?" she asked. Tommy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... I just want to make it up to you that's all," he confessed. Lil smiled backing away slowly. Tommy looked away embarrassed.

"I'm worried," Lil started again slowly. Tommy gazed at Lil who looked at his floor. "I mean I talked to Susie and she said she'll help too. Though she said I needed to get you to help and I agreed. But she said something about we still may not be able to nail Francine!" Lil said bitterly. "I hate that bitch so much she needs to pay!" Lil said becoming teary eyed. Tommy frowned as he scooted closer to Lil. "Everyday I have to hear the same old shit. Hey Lizbo this! Hey Lizbo that! Hearing them talk shit, feeling and seeing them glare," Lil said as tears squeezed out her eyes. "I won't have it!" she shrilled. Tommy felt horrible for the first time in a long time, seeing Lil cry with so much pain and emotion. He leaned over and hugged her. Lil hugged him back, her tears pouring. "I hate it why is everyone so mean!" Lil cried.

"The world is full of assholes... I'm an asshole," he admitted. Lil cried into his shoulder not knowing what to say. Tommy tried his best to comfort Lil as he caressed her hair and rubbed her back. With each movement he felt more and more lonely and he could feel her agony and hate building up inside him as well.

"I don't know if Phil or Jackie will even talk to you still, either," she said suddenly sitting up looking at him. Tommy frowned with a nod.

"I don't blame them," Tommy said sadly. "I wouldn't talk to me either," he admitted. Lil felt bad there was nothing she could do to remedy that. The best she could do is swallow her own pride. Lil started calming herself as she wiped her tears. "Feeling better?" he asked as he noticed Lil's tears came down less and less. Lil nodded her eyes felt puffy as she became embarrassed.

"Ughh I must look like crap now," Lil said sadly standing up. Tommy shrugged standing up as well.

"Nah you look like a girl who's been crying, that's all," he said reassuring. Lil turned and smiled.

"I'm glad we talked," Lil confessed. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah me too," he agreed looking down placing his hands in his pockets. Lil smiled and started heading toward the door.

"Sorry about your shirt," she noticed the wet spot near his shoulder. Tommy looked and shrugged again.

"It can be washed. You should get home before your parents or PHIL starts to wonder where you're at," Tommy stated. Lil smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," she said unlocking the door and opening it. "Bye," she whispered and closed it gently.

"Bye Lil," he whispered back but it was too late she had already closed the door.

* * *

AN: Ah yes the BIG One Zero. Yet there still so much unresolved drama and drama yet to happen. Stay tuned. Thanks for those who had the guts to review. Feel free to ask questions.


	11. The Calm

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 11: The Calm

Kimi was getting ready for usual morning routine. She had beat Chuckie to the shower and knew he missed the early bus to school today because of it. So she turned on her I-pod on and raised the volume on her dock. The beat of the song slowly started. The singer started singing along with Kimi "Yoru no machi ha shizuka de fukai,"

"Kimi I want to hear Rie sing not you!" Chuckie shouted behind her door. Kimi started putting on lipstick ignoring her brother's comment.

"Tsudzuku michi ni tada..." she sang by heart. It was one of her favorite songs from an anime she loved. She then grabbed her glittery eyeliner and started drawing little hearts near her left eye.

"You better hurry up or we'll miss the next bus!" Chuckie warned. Kimi grimaced.

"Shut up! I'm almost ready!" she yelled back. She finished putting on her make up and quickly placed on her accessories. A spiked bracelets, a skull choker broach, and panda earrings. Today was the day the her grouped dressed in black.

They both sat on the bus next to each other.

"You think Mom and Dad are going to get you that car, next year?" Kimi asked excitedly. Chuckie shrugged.

"Let's hope... my grades aren't doing so hot," he confessed in a low whisper. Kimi's eyes widen as she stared straight ahead. The bus soon reached James High. The bus stopped and everyone lined up to exit the bus. Kimi jumped out happily and started headed toward her group of friends. Chuckie followed casually behind her until she started running toward them.

"Hey! I thought we agreed to wear black today?" Kimi asked hurt.

"Nani? Didn't you get the memo? Sachi decided to change it to colors today, said her mom accidentally bleached her stockings," Akira said irately looking at Sachi who chewed her gum and stuck out her tongue, clearly showing her piercing. He stuck his tongue out back at her.

"Crap... now I stand out even more hardcore," Kimi said bitterly. Chuckie passed by his sisters group trying hard not to laugh at her predicament. He headed towards the library. A group of skateboarders started to pass.

"Hey you're Phil's friend right?" a guy asked. Chuckie stopped and nodded.

"Yeah I guess," he said slightly confused.

"Is Phil still expelled or is he sick?" the guy asked. Chuckie frowned.

"He's still expelled," he said simply.

"Ha told you dude. You owe me five bucks," he told his friend who rolled his eyes."Thanks dude," the skater kid said and they started pushing off again. Chuckie shrugged as he continued his way toward the library. Another girl started running past him, she looked like one of Kimi's friends.

"Oh Gomen nasai!" she yelled as she passed by him. One of her trinkets fell from bag. He bent down and picked up the small little Sailor Chibi Moon keychain.

"You...hey..." but she kept running off. Chuckie frowned as he placed it in his pocket and continued on his way. Chuckie made his way near the door, he noticed Savannah holding onto some pom poms dictating the some freshmen cheerleaders how to dance. Chucke rolled his eyes. That's all the school needed was more plastics. He entered the semi crowded hall and noticed Dil goofing off with one of his friends. He was balancing with one of his hands leaning partially against the lockers.

"Hey Chuckie long time no see..." he noticed. Chuckie stopped and bent over looking at him.

"You remember me?" he asked. Dil rolled his eyes.

"How can I could forget a fellow red head," Dil said switching arms. Chuckie smiled.

"Well your brother seems too," Chuckie said a bit bitterly. Dil frowned.

"Nah... he misses you, just been busy with lots of shit... especially with Lil's drama, you know," he said accidentally kicking one of his friends.

"Hey watch it," the kid warned dodging his foot.

"Just don't tell him I said that," Dil said suddenly following to the ground. Chuckie frowned.

"Be careful," Chuckie said walking away.

"See yah!" Dil said dusting himself. The thought of Tommy missing him too made him feel a bit better. So there was hope for the gang being back together. Chuckie released a lopsided grin as he continued down the hall. Suddenly a door opened and he stopped barely halted, dodging the door. A tall blond with glasses came out.

"Got lucky this time didn't ya, Finster?" Angelica said as she stepped out, she kicked the door stop down letting the door stay open.

"Angelica?" he asked. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Duh," she said.

"You're here early... again," he stated. Angelica's smiled.

"You look like you were late, what happened afraid to join the breakfast club?" she teased. Chuckie frowned.

"Shut up," he said angrily as he continued walking away.

"Make me," she said happily knowing perfectly well he couldn't. Chuckie grimaced as he headed toward the library. He stepped in and immediately his typical chess buddies were there. Paul, Ruben, and Steve.

"Hey Chuck come sit, Steve just lost!" Ruben yelled.

"Shhhh!" the librarian scolded. Ruben frowned.

"Sorry," he replied. Chuckie smiled the library was his home away from home.

Susie sat nervously as she zoned out, staring at the chalk board. She had a lot of things to do lately, lots of reports to write for scholarships, AP homework, after school activities. On top of that she was now worried about Lil's incident as well. She couldn't help but want to help her younger friend. All her life that's what she did. She was the Rats mother hen and she liked her job. Though the situations rarely got this bad and this was one of those times. Once in a while Susie would write down some notes or listen to what Mr. Moore was saying. World History bored her she didn't care about war. She hated war, so why should they study it?

"At the time Holy Roman Empire was allied with Austria, since the Austria's Archduke Franz Ferdinand-"

"Wait like the the rock band?" a student interrupted. Mr. Moore rolled his eyes.

"Yes... like the rock band," he said simply.

"Cool," the student replied and others started laughing. Susie rolled her eyes as well. She continued to zone out trying to figure out how or when she could get the time to help out Lil.

It was one of those slow days of school Chuckie ate his lunch and started heading back to his second home. There was the usual amount of hall rats that lurked around the halls. Though instead of their cynical mellow selves, they were chatting loudly for quite a bit. Chuckie examined them as they passed whispering to each other loudly, laughing. He slowed his pace as he tried to figure out what had them so entertained. Then he noticed they kept staring across the hall. Chuckie looked toward his left and noticed flyers of Lil and Jackie kissing with the words Lezbos in bold words. Chuckie grimaced as he grabbed the flyer and ripped it off the wall. It seems the school was going to continued to cause Lil and Jackie grief. Every few feet there was another flyer taped on the wall or locker. He kept pulling them off the wall angry. It seems whoever had done this have to had to skip class. All a sudden Tommy appeared a few feet in front of him pulling down the flyers as well but he was also taping something up instead.

"Tommy?" Chuckie asked cautiously surprised. Tommy placed a tape of the corner of his flyer and looked.

"Hey Chuckie," he said happily. Chuckie smiled.

"It's been a while," Chuckie replied. Tommy frowned as he finished taping up his flyer.

"Yeah..." he said simply.

"Been busy, I mean you're busy too, right now" Chuckie started awkwardly. Tommy chuckled.

"Kind off just tearing down these stupid flyers and posting up the ones for Theater class," Tommy replied as he grabbed another flyer off the wall.

"Yeah... me too, I mean pulling off the flyers. It was really fucked up what happened to Lil," Chuckie whispered. Tommy frowned and nodded.

"Yeah it's been really tough on her. I'm going to fix it," Tommy said strongly. Chuckie grinned somehow the way Tommy said it, it made Chuckie believe it was true.

"Is there gonna be a play?" Chuckie asked.

"Yep our class is in charge of Beauty and the Beast," Tommy said with a shrug. Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that," he said unenthusiastic. Tommy chuckled.

"Hey maybe we can hang sometime, I can go visit you at the Java Lava," Tommy said excitedly. Chuckie frowned.

"Yeah maybe... I don't work there anymore," Chuckie whispered. Tommy's eyes widen in shock.

"What?!" Tommy asked surprised. Chuckie blushed slightly.

"Yeah my grades slipped and Dad freaked. He said he wants me to concentrate my efforts back on school," he said sadly.

"Man but you're smart what happened?" Tommy asked in shock. Chuckie shifted awkwardly as she looked away from Tommy.

"Well kind of got depressed when we all stopped hanging out with each other," Chuckie replied honestly. Tommy frowned for a moment then let out a small laugh.

"Man me too. I miss hanging out with you guys," Tommy admitted. Chuckie smiled as he gripped tightly on his backpack strap.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure, I mean I don't know what went wrong but like I said I'm going to fix it," Tommy said optimistic. Chuckie smiled.

"I know you will," Chuckie replied encouraging. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah... well I better finish this up or I'll get in trouble it's part of my homework grade putting up these flyers," Tommy stated. Chuckie nodded casually trying his best to not care.

"I understand, see ya later," Chuckie said continuing his way toward the library.

School went pretty average for Chuckie as he returned to his empty home. He made his way toward the fridge and grabbed a Capri Sun, took out the straw from its wrapper and poked it through the pouch. He lazily started climbing the stairs to his home when he realized he wasn't alone. Giggling could be heard from Kimi's room, the TV was on and they were watching anime. Chuckie angrily made his way towards Kimi's room and opened it. "Ah-ha!" he bellowed. Kimi gasped as she dropped her chip which fell to the floor.

"Damn it Chuckie you scared me!" Kimi yelled back. "I thought you were Mom," Kimi continued. Kimi's friend giggled.

"D. Grey Man?" Chuckie noticed. Kimi frowned.

"Yeah so?" Kimi asked.

"That anime sucks," Chuckie stated. Kimi frowned.

"Whatever let us be," she said flapping her hand at him. Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"Try not to ditch so much or Mom will find out," he said about to close the door when he noticed the girl next to her. She was the same girl who dropped her Sailor Moon key chain. He stopped closing the door and placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the little chibi figurine. "Oh hey I think you dropped this by the way," Chuckie said tossing toward her. The girls eyes widen with happiness.

"Oh my gawd! YOU found it!" she yelled happily. Chuckie leaned back and grinned at her reaction.

"Yeah it fell when you ran past me early in the morning," he stated. Kimi smiled as she looked over her figurine. The girl stood up and walked toward him.

"Thank so much I don't know how to thank you," she said leaning in for a hug. Chuckie started blushing immediately as the girl hugged him.

"Vero... totally embarrassing me," Kimi said through gritted teeth. Vero pulled back and blushed.

"Sorry but I'm just so happy this is my favorite key chain," Vero replied.

"Vero? What kind of name is that?" Chuckie asked interested. Vero smirked and Kimi rolled her eyes.

"It's short for _Veronica_," she said in Latina accent. Chuckie grinned he liked the way she had said it.

"Vero's half Japanese and half Mexican/American," Kimi clarified. Chuckie examined Vero fully for the first time, she had olive skin and hazel eyes. Clearly her facial features were a mix of her two heritages. Though with the way she dressed and all her make up, distracted from her true beauty. Chuckie released a lopsided grin as he noticed that Vero also had a nice body as well.

"Eww gross... leave now," Kimi replied standing up finally having enough of her brother checking out her friend. Kimi stepped in between and started shoving Chuckie out of her room. "Enough!" she said loudly. Chuckie stepped back.

"Hey what about our anime night?" Chuckie pushed just asking anything out to stall. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"I got Perfect Blue, blu-ray we can watch later... now BYE!" she said and closed the door on his face. Chuckie sipped on his Capri Sun making his way to his room, wondering how he can get to know Vero more.


	12. Justice

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen**

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 12: Justice

Lil and Jackie walked the halls of James High as quickly as possible. Most teachers gave them permission to either leave class early or arrive at class a bit late to avoid walking down the halls when they were the most crowded. It was a lot harder to bare without the support of her brother Phil and the name calling was slowly starting to get to her. Lil arrived at class early as she took out her books and placed her head down on it pondering when the name calling would ever end. Soon class started and Lil opened her notebook and started writing down noted for her Life Science class. There was a knock on the door and the teacher made his way toward it to answer it. He nodded as he looked at Lil's direction.

"Lil, it's for you," he said and he continued on with his teaching. Lil nervously made her way toward the door until she saw Susie out in the hall. She closed the door behind her and smiled.

"Susie," Lil said happily. Susie smiled

"Hey you're hard to find but I finally found ya," Susie greeted. Lil nodded with a grimace.

"Yeah sorry," she apologized.

"You don't have too," Susie justified. Lil nodded nervously. "Look I thought of something, you know how labs require you to sign in and stuff plus their IP addresses. Though mostly I think your best chance is well mind games," Susie continued. Lil looked confused at Susie's jumbled approach.

"What do you mean?" Lil asked.

"Well this usually an Angelica expertise but you know you learn somethings when you hang with the person long enough. Basically I've been watching Francine that girl is walking stick of hate. She's mean ass bitch. She gets angry _real _easy if you know what I'm talkin' about," Susie paused making sure Lil was paying attention to her. "Okay basically what I'm trying to say is that we fake her out. Say we got evidence against her and harp to her about it until she finally admits it," Susie said happily. Lil thought it over than smiled.

"That's a good idea!" Lil said happily. Susie smiled.

"I know... I blame Angelica," she said as she pushed her lips to her side. "I need you get Tommy to get some papers from the lab, like the sign in sheet and bullshit IP addresses and things that will intimidate her," Susie stated. "Meanwhile I'm going to keep an eye on her. She's usually around the library or computer labs so it shouldn't be too hard," Susie said. "I better go, probably missed a whole bunch notes and so did you, see you later," Susie said and with that she walked away. Lil walked back into class feeling the happiest she'd been all week. Lil texted Jackie and Tommy as soon as she got out of class about Susie's plan.

Tommy received Lil's text and spent most of his lunch sneaking a copy of the sign in sheets of that day. He got the IP address of the computer and some info on the user who uploaded the video on my My Face. The info wasn't much but it was the best he could do.

As soon as school ended Tommy met up with Lil and Jackie. They waited at the east wings girls restroom. They were waiting for Susie to text before they made their approach toward Francine. Tommy pulled out his camera and turned it on. Jackie's grimaced at the sight of his camera and Lil frowned nervously.

"What are you doing TOMMY?" Lil asked angrily. Tommy smirked

"I got an idea," he said as he turned on his camera and placed it back in his backpack. He zipped most of it up except a small part where the lens was at. "So _if_ she does squeal we'll have proof," Tommy said smiling.

"Yeah, _if,_" Jackie said with a exasperated sigh. Lil smiled.

"I think it's a good idea," Lil said. Suddenly Lil's phone vibrated. She opened it and read the text.

"It's from Susie, she said she's in front of the library watching Francine talk to the librarian, to come quick," Lil said excitedly. Tommy, Lil and Jackie quickly ran toward the library, swerving in and out around students who glared at them confused. They finally made it toward Susie who was watching her from a corner of the window. She smiled as she saw them approach.

"You the got the proof," Susie asked Tommy. Tommy smirked

"As good as any," he said with a shrug.

"It's gotta do because we got nothing else," Susie said. They all waited as Francine finished chatting to the librarian and checked out some books. They all hid around the corner as she walked out of the library and walked down the hall. They all casually walked quickly behind her until Susie and Jackie walked passed her suddenly turning.

"Hey!" Susie bellowed. Francine stopped holding her books close to her tightly.

"Yes?" she asked. Susie let out a small chuckle.

"I heard you like to snoop into other people's lives and make people's business public," Susie continued. Francine took a step back as she glared at them cautiously. Jackie stepped up.

"I'm sure you recognize me. Just a girl who's life your ruined for no fucking reason," Jackie said bitterly. Francine turned but was confronted with Tommy and Lil. Tommy held out his papers and flapped into her face quickly.

"Yeah, it's one thing messing with me. But to mess with my friends?!" Tommy said angrily. "What did they do to you?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Francine said angrily. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right?! What did me or Jackie ever do to you?" Lil asked. Francine shook her head.

"Don't KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!?" she spat back at Lil. Students started to gather around. Soon there was some footsteps.

"Hey Tommy I was-" Dil was about to greet as he still ran toward them.

"Not now Dil, I'm busy," Tommy scolded as he looked back at Francine. "Keep telling yourself that! I have proof that you're were in the computer and I have proof it was you that uploaded it up on My Face," Tommy lied.

"HA! I don't even use my real name on MY FACE!" Francine admitted.

"So you did uploaded it up on My Face," Susie butted in. Francine turned.

"No I just said I don't use my real name on My Face, that's all," Francine snarled.

"DO you know how it feels like being called Lizbo every freakin day. Having others taunt you and ridicule every day?!" Lil shouted angrily. Francine grimaced.

"Look at me of course I do? You know Tommy never did make it that film up to me... I waited and waited, respected his space. FOR WHAT?! Nothing!" Francine yelled.

"Then you of all people should know better! Why do something like that to me, Jackie, or anyone ever!?" Lil asked her hands shaking.

"I'm doing just exactly what Tommy did! IGNORE! I don't care about you or your friends! You're just stupid jocks anyways! Maybe you should choose better friends who're smart enough to log off before they leave a public computer," Francine said angrily as she glared at Tommy, who glared back.

"How do you know that?" Dil asked angrily. Francine frowned her mouth twitching.

"I don't I'm just guessing," Francine said her voice turning a bit higher pitch.

"Is that why you're starting to sweat?! You're such a liar you did do it! Why Lil or Jackie what have they ever done to you?" Dil said angrily. Tommy looked at his little brother in shock, he never saw him so angry.

"They chose to be Tommy Pickles friends, that's all. So what who cares if others get hurt. It doesn't effect me. Just Tommy and some stupid jock WHORES!" she spat out.

"You bitch!" Lil shouted about to punch Francine.

"Don't! She's not worth it," Tommy yelled grabbing Lil's arm.

"Ha! Even if you do prove it the damage is done you're still going to be known as the stupid jock lezbo whores!" she spat out with a laugh. Suddenly Dil jumped out and punched Francine in the face. She fell into the lockers behind her she was quiet for a few seconds before holding her jaw and started crying.

"HOLY SHIT DIL!" Tommy yelled. "You just punched a girl!" he said in shock and worry.

"Damn he beat me to the punch," Jackie said in shock. Francine kept crying as her jaw began to bleed. Susie shook her head.

"What?!" Dil said surprised. "She deserved it!" he said in defense.

"Yeah but there some shit you just don't do and hitting girls is one of them," Tommy scolded. Dil frowned as he looked at Jackie who just shrugged and Lil who smiled at him before turning.

"I would pity you but you dug your own hole," Susie said with her arms crossed. Francine slowly pushed herself up and started to run away the halls crying.

"Ughhh that bitch," Lil yelled her eyes watery. "She's right... no matter what the damage is done," Lil said sadly. Susie frowned.

"At least she admitted it. I caught it on film but I also caught Dil hitting her too..." he said looking at Dil angrily. Dil just crossed his arms.

"And to think I once liked her," he said shaking his head, his chatter teeth swinging behind.

"Look what's done is done," Susie stepped in. "You know for sure that Tommy didn't do it," Susie said placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Though you my little man... well you're ass is trouble there's no way out of that," she said at Dil shaking her head. "Mmm mmm mmm, you're mother is going to be so pissed," Susie said motherly. Dil frowned.

"Yeah... I just couldn't take it. What she did was unforgivable," Dil said. Susie frowned as she knew it was true. "Look I'm sure she's going to nark on Dil and probably all of us, but she's also in trouble too. So don't even bother trying to edit it. It'll just make us look worse," Susie said at Tommy. "I would take to the principals office or teacher now," she said. Tommy and Lil nodded.

"I'll go too," Dil said bitterly.

"We'll all go," Susie said and Jackie nodded.

"Yeah we're all witnesses," Jackie said and with that they headed to Principals Harding's office.

* * *

AN: Surprisingly small chapter.


	13. Hanging Out

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 13: Hanging Out

Both Francine and Dil were suspended for a week. Didi was distraught over her sons actions. Jackie and Lil were allowed to participate in extracurricular activities once again. Jackie went back to soccer but Lil decided that she was going to wait for next year and try to concentrate on other things other than just sports.

Phil took full advantage of his week off of school. He skateboarded around the park, he hanged in the mall, and mostly he played on video games on his console. It sadden him that his vacation was almost at end though he was happy that Lil's life was a little bit back in order. There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Phil asked.

"It's me," Betty replied.

"Come in!" Phil bellowed. Betty walked in shaking her head.

"Okay it's time get out," she said sternly.

"What do you mean?!" Phil asked his eyes glued to the screen as he pressed furiously on his controller.

"I mean you need to get out of the house for awhile. Get out and talk to your friends," Betty replied. Phil frowned.

"Awe do I have too," Phil said sadly.

"Yes why don't you call Ethan or that Skud kid?" Betty asked.

"Why I'll see them when I get back to school anyways," Phil replied simply. Betty furrowed her brows as she bent down and turned off his console.

"Don't make me get rid of your TV," Betty threatened. Phil frowned as he tossed his controller on the ground.

"Awe alright," he finally said giving up. Betty smiled.

"Good, now go find something to do... outta of the house," she added with that she closed her door. Phil took a shower as put on a baggy pair of jeans and very long t-shirt. He grabbed his skateboard and walked out of the house. He took a few steps and looked down the street he didn't know what to do or where to go. So he placed his board down and pushed forward on the sidewalk. He passed down the suburban stucco houses, they all looked the same just with different shrubbery or items in their front yard. He passed a house he hadn't been in a while, the Finsters. Phil break to a stop and lifted up his board. He stood in front of the house wondering if he should go visit. After a few minutes of contemplating he walked up the small sidewalk and rang the door bell. He grew a bit nervous as he waited for someone to answer. There was sound of running as the door opened wide.

"Hey-oh it's you..." Chuckie said with a frown. Phil chuckled.

"Well hello to you too," he said teasingly. Chuckie blushed as he smiled.

"Sorry about that, come on in," he invited as he stepped back letting Phil in.

"So who were you expecting? A chick?" Phil laughed.

"Ah- ha ha..." he laughed out sarcastically than frowned. "Yeah," he admitted sadly. Phil chuckled.

"Well the worse thing you can do is look desperate, bro," Phil said coolly as he looked around. "This place never changes," Phil said out of no where.

"Which house does?" Chuckie asked as he made his way toward the kitchen. "You wanna drink?" Chuckie offered. Phil nodded.

"Do you still have Capri Sun?" he asked excitedly. Chuckie grinned as he pulled out two Capri Suns and handed threw one to Phil. "Ha! I miss theses, Lil doesn't like them so..." he said pushing his straw in the pouch. "Total bummer," he admitted.

"So how is Lil?" Chuckie asked Phil shrugged.

"Better I guess, Susie, Jackie, Tommy, Lil and surprisingly Dil got even on Francine. Dil is suspended for a week now," he said happily.

"How is that a good thing?" Chuckie asked seriously. Phil shook his head.

"Haven't you ever got suspend?" Phil asked curious. Chuckie shook his head.

"Do I look like the suspension type?" he asked Phil who grinned.

"Nope," Phil replied taking a drink from his Capri Sun. Chuckie laughed.

"So why the visit? Did your mom kicked out of the house again?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah... but I mean I kind of wanted to see ya guys too," Phil disclosed. Chuckie grimaced.

"Kind of?" Chuckie said crossing his arms.

"Well yeah I miss hanging out with ya guys. I had forgot until that day at school," he said. "Felt nice," he said simply. Chuckie's face turn into a grin.

"Yeah it did... plus you're pretty good on that skateboard," Chuckie admitted. Phil smiled.

"Thanks," Phil said happily. "Hey do you have Black Ops?" Phil asked suddenly. Chuckie grimaced.

"Nah I do have Assassins Creed Brotherhood," Chuckie revealed. Phil sat up.

"Hell yeah, let's play," he said. Chuckie led Phil up toward his bedroom as he walked upstairs. Then suddenly the door opened.

"Did I hear two pairs of footsteps?" Kimi asked in shock sticking her head out. Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"Phil's here we're going to play Brotherhood," Chuckie said making his way to the room.

"Hey we're suppose to watch Akira tonight!" Kimi said envious. Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"We will after Phil and I play for a bit," he said.

"Ooh can I watch," Kimi said happily. Chuckie shrugged.

"I don't care if you want," he said as he opened his room door. Chuckie and Phil sat in front of Chuckie's bed playing Assassins Creed Brotherhood as Kimi munched on Cheetos, while relaxing on Chuckie's bed. After a few hours of getting their asses kicked online they figured it was time to watch their movie. "Go get the movie, Kim" Chuckie said as he took out his game disc. Kimi jumped off his bed and ran into her room. After a minute she came back holding the movie's cover and handed it to Chuckie who took the disc out and put in his console.

"Have you seen Akira, Phil?" Kimi asked. Phil shrugged.

"Nah is it good?" Phil asked. Kimi gasped as Chuckie looked back at him seriously.

"Is it good?!" Chuckie said in shock. "Where have you been DeVille?" Chuckie asked.

"Ughh sorry?" Phil said simply.

"Akira is a total classic, it's consider the grandfather of all anime," Kimi said as she pushed some of her dreads back. Phil smiled at her girly gesture.

"Well I haven't seen much other than Yu Gotta Go," Phil said sheepishly. Chuckie shook his head.

"Childsplay," Chuckie said simply. Phil felt ashamed and embarrassed.

"Sorry," Phil said again as he played with his wheel on his skateboard. Kimi sat down next to him staring at him for a bit then at his board.

"It's no big deal besides you're watching it now, so," she said as she spun another wheel from his board.

"It's starting," Chuckie said as he sat back next to Kimi. They all sat quietly, the movie started slow at first but it had occasional bout of violence about scientist and gangs. Then it got even crazier as this guy name Tetsuo became this all powerful bad ass. Phil was impressed as the movie ended.

"Woah... man that is a movie you need to see high," he said out loud. Kimi looked at him confused and Chuckie frowned. "I can't wait to tell my friends," he said happily.

"Phil do you do... you know drugs?" Kimi asked seriously. Chuckie leaned back not sure how to act in this conversation. He contemplated between the cautious over bearing brother or cool chilax brother. Phil shrugged.

"Not really just weed," he said simply. Kimi's eyes widen.

"So is it really like the movies?" she asked. Phil scoffed.

"No, not really. I guess it's different for everyone," he said simply. Kimi frowned.

"So it's not like the movies?" she asked. Phil nodded.

"Yeah... you're thinking of more heavy stuff, I don't try that shit," he said simply. "Ha I guess I'm chicken," Phil said embarrassed. Kimi shook her head.

"I don't think you're chicken, I think you're brave. I mean you do all this scary stuff on a skateboard and stood up for you sister like that," she said nudging Phil happily, which came off slightly flirty. Chuckie frowned as he was silent through out the conversation.

"So where do you get it from?" Kimi asked out of no where.

"Okay... you are not going to tell her that," Chuckie finally butted in.

"Damn it Chuck you kill joy!" Kimi yelled angrily. Chuckie shook his head.

"No Kim I am not going to have a pothead for a sister," he said strongly. Phil grimaced.

"It's not that bad Chuck," Phil said a bit defensively. "But if you don't want Kimi tryin' I understand," he said simply.

"Yes please, you know how my parents are," Chuckie said desperately. Phil busted out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha, yeah I can see them going ape shit," he agreed as he calmed himself. "Sorry Kim, too bad," he said nudging her back. Kimi frowned as she sighed.

"Ohhhh kay," she said sadly as she played with his skateboard wheels again.

"I'm hungry I better get back home," Phil realized as his stomach growled and he stood up stretching. Kimi looked up smiling as she got a peak of his abs under his shirt as his arms. They both stood up and started stretching as well.

"Well thanks for visiting," Kimi said happily as she stood up with a sigh.

"Yeah," Chuckie agreed as he opened this room's door. It was late and his parents were still not home. They climbed down stairs and he headed toward the kitchen. "Probably out for dinner," Chuckie said as he opened the cupboard. Kimi lead Phil to the door.

"Thanks for coming it was really nice seeing you again," Kimi started in low tone. "Like how it was before," she continued. "Make sure to say Hi to Lil, okay..." Kimi stepped forward as she raised her arms about to hug then hesitated. "Uh yeah..." she let out too embarrassed to look up at him. Phil blushed as he stepped out.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime," he said as he turned. Kimi smiled.

"Sure you know where to find me... I mean us," she said rolling her eyes turning a bright shade of pink. Phil let out a boyish grin and turned. Kimi shut the door and leaned against it looking up and smacking her forehead. "This must be how Lil felt," she said to herself.

"Did you say something, Kim?" Chuckie bellowed from the kitchen. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"NO!" she yelled and then sighed, as she started to ponder about her feelings toward Phil.


	14. Dishonored

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 14: Dishonored

Susie concentrated her on her AP Calculus as she was in homeroom. She sighed trying her best to zone out other students who were just chatting about or goofing off. Finally Mr. Avery walked into the room happily.

"Fantastic news! Today I received your report cards," he said simply, he had an obvious English accent.

"Sabrina would you mind passing these out to your fellow students?" he asked Sabrina who smiled with a nod.

"Sure thing Mr. Avery," Sabrina replied. She started saying the names out loud and passing out the report cards. It didn't take too long for Susie to receive her report card. She glanced over it briefly and placed it on the side of her desk. Time ticked closer to end of class and Susie rushed to finish her AP math. She hated homework and the less she had to do home the better. The bell ran and Susie finished her last question. She slammed her book shoot stuffed her homework in her binder and placed it in her bag. She grabbed her report card and stood up and looking over it as she walked to the door. Susie's eyes widen as she stopped dead in her tracks. There it was a 78 in World History.

"WHAT!?" Susie gasped. Students glanced at her as they walked passed her exiting the class. Susie had forgotten to breath as she felt faint. Her honor roll not just AB honor her straight A honor roll streak... BROKEN! "No! Hellz NO!" Susie shouted.

"Ms Carmichael, are you okay?" Mr. Avery asked concerned. Susie turned and nodded sadly.

"Yes... I'm just... I gotta go," she said rushing out of class. Susie stepped out toward the crowded hallway. Students were tightly packed in like cattle. She started walking with the crowd gently shoving students that were in her way. "Excuse me... Pardon me...move!" she said growing frustrated. Susie made her way to Mr. Moore's classroom and walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Why hello Susie, is there anything I can do for you?" Mr. Moore spoke with his gentle tones. Susie inhaled deeply than exhaled gripping onto her report card.

"Yes as a matter of fact, you can," Susie said sternly. Mr. Moore raised an eyebrow and sensed that Susie meant business.

"Okay," he replied back seriously. Susie walked up toward Mr. Moore showing him her report card.

"Look," she stated simply giving him time to look.

"Why Ms. Carmichael you have quite impressive grades," he stated simply. Susie frowned growing angrier.

"Yeah was, your 78 ruined that!" Susie said rather loudly. Mr. Moore smirked as he raised a brow again.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Susie looked up glaring at him in shock.

"Yeah... I did all my work! I did my report," she said bitterly.

"Yes you did do your work and your report, I was going to pass it back out today. You got an F, Susie," he said simply.

"WHAT!?" Susie asked angrily.

"Yes you wrote a report about how war was bad and stupid. You did not wrote a report about anything how World War II, started, ended, anything. It was irrelevant. I get the fact you don't like war. Who does? But that wasn't your assignment and even thought you have excellent grammar and points it's not what I asked for. You just proved you've learned nothing in my class," he said sternly as he went back to his desk and grabbed his folder he opened it and handed Susie back her paper. "Here," he said simply.

"Ah well is there anything I can do? I mean can I re-do it or something?" Susie asked desperately. Mr. Moore shook his head.

"No, take this as a lesson learned," he said simply as he made his way toward the door. "At least I know I taught you something this semester," he said coldly and walked out. Susie eye's widen as she looked at her paper with the big fat F. Susie growled as she shook her head. Her straight A honor roll was ruined. She was now in the normal student range for college and university entries. Susie stormed out of the classroom angrily slamming open the door.

"Ouch!" Susie heard as she heard the door bang into something. Susie looked behind the door slightly worried.

"Angelica?" she asked confused. Angelica held on to her head as he sat on the ground.

"Damn it Carmichael," she said angrily. Susie offered her hand down to help Angelica up. Angelica grabbed and Susie helped her off the ground.

"What were you doing behind the door anyways?" Susie asked. Angelica's grinned. Susie rolled her eyes.

"Never mind forget I asked," Susie said figuring it had something to do with Mr. Moore. Angelica dusted herself off and sighed.

"You catch on quick, Carmichael," Angelica said enthusiastically. Susie grimaced.

"Angelica why won't you learn? Mr. Moore isn't interested unless he's idiotic enough to lose his teachers license which I'm sure he isn't," Susie scolded crossing her arms. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Do I care?" she said simply. "Okay maybe a little," she said a bit guiltily. Angelia let out a small sigh as she crossed her arms as well. "I just can't help it... he's so good looking," Angelica stated simply. Susie shook her head.

"You need get your hormones in check," Susie said jokingly. Angelica grinned.

"Yeah I know... so what's the deal. Why were you storming out of Mr. Moore's room anyways?" Angelica asked curiously. Susie started walking sadly.

"Mr. Moore gave me a 78 on my report card," Susie said angrily showing Angelica her report card. Angelica looked over impressed.

"Nice gradage... too bad about that C," she replied handing it back.

"Yeah this sucks he totally screwed me over and gave me no way to make it up," Susie said angrily.

"Really?" Angelica said in shock. Susie looked at her confused. "I mean he lets me make up grades all the time," Angelica replied seriously. Susie stopped in shock.

"What the fuck..." she said in shock.

"Ha! Maybe he does... like me. I still got a chance!" Angelica said happily.

"You don't think he's racist?" Susie asked. Angelica thought it over then shook her head.

"Nah he lets Mark make up his grade too a few times and you know," she replied. Susie frowned.

"Yeah but Mark's on the football team," Susie said but realizing Angelica was right. Mark was the same color as her. "Shit," she said bitterly and continued walking.

"So what are you gonna do?" Angelica asked following after. Susie shook her head again.

"I don't know," Susie said, sadly. "It's obvious that Mr. Moore has some serious vendetta against me," Susie said. Angelica smirked.

"Well you can always just get even," she said simply.

"What?!" Susie asked astonished at Angelica's remark. Angelica closed her eyes quite smugly.

"Okay so he won't change you're grade so make him have such a horrible day that he won't dare forget the day he messed with you," Angelica said. Susie turned confused.

"Are you kidding me? This is coming from the girl who wants to screw him...I guess let me rephrase that...wait," Susie said confused.

"Okay maybe I'm upset about him not acknowledging my advances... how many times do I have to throw myself on his desk and bat my eyelashes," Angelica grimaced. "It's time to knock his saintly ass down a notch," Angelica said angrily her hands in fist. Susie frowned "Look whenever Harvard, Yale or whatever university is going to look back at your records you have Mr. Moore to thank for that little C amongst all those A's," Angelica said sweetly. Susie growled angrily again.

"Okay... where do I sign up," she said angrily. Angelica smirked deviously.

"Hmm so now you wanna sign up for Angelica's Pickles school of Don't Fuck With Me, huh?" she said sugary as she started walking slowly. Susie rolled her eyes and followed.

"Fine forget it," she said bitterly.

"Okay!" Angelica said dropping the act, knowing that Susie had no patience for her antics. "Look we need to figure out how we wanna fuck with him," Angelica continued. "Physically, mentally, emotionally, all three?" she listed. Susie's eyes widen, surprised that Angelica actually gave things like this much thought.

"I don't know... I just want to see him suffer," Susie said seeing her GPA going down a notch.

"Hmm," Angelica said thinking about it.

"How close are you to Mr. Moore?" Susie asked deviously. Angelica raised a brow.

"I don't know really... why?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know teacher and a student relationship is pretty bad... he could get fired... blackmailed," Susie replied evilly. Angelica's eyes widen she never seen this side of Susie before.

"I don't know if you're asking what I think you're asking but that may take awhile," Angelica replied thinking it over. "Besides I'm not sure _if_ I even wanna do what you're asking," she said defensively. Susie scowled.

"Okay well how about this... you keep doing what you're doing and when you get to that spot I'll let you decide how you wanna take it," Susie said.

"Either way I know you Angelica when you want something you don't stop until you get it," Susie whispered as a student passed. Angelica smiled with pride because she knew Susie was right.

"Okay how about this," Angelica said. "How about I totally misplace Mr. Moore's papers. He always comes in leaves his stuff than goes back out to grab a cup of coffee," Angelica said. "I'll take them do whatever with them and he'll be stressed out for a like a week with students being pissed off for losing their papers. Especially you nerdy types who actually wanna save your work," she added. Susie grinned thinking it over.

"Doesn't sound too bad," Susie said interested. "What's in it for you?" Susie asked concerned.

"Nothing... I owe you for finding Cynthia and other things," Angelica whispered making sure no one heard that. "Besides it'll be fun to see him sweat and have me comfort him with sweet words," Angelica stated. Susie giggled.

"You are so bad," she teased. Angelica pushed her hair back placing her hand on her hip.

"I know," she said proudly.

"Okay do it and let me know how it goes. You still have my number right?" Susie asked. Angelica nodded.

"I have everybody's numbers," Angelica stated simply. Susie nodded.

"Good, let me know how it goes..." Susie paused. "I hate saying this especially what I'm asking you to do... so thanks," she said in a mumble.

"No prob, you'll hear me soon," Angelica said as she walked by Susie smugly.

* * *

**AN**: Ooooh Susie you are a bad girl and Angelica it goes without saying. :p


	15. Thursday

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 15: Thursday

A jingle interrupted Ms. Voltaire's class as a student was reading a quote from _The Scarlet Letter,_

"It is a curious subject of observation and inquiry, whether hatred and love be not the same thing at bottom," the girl read unenthusiastic. Chuckie slid his phone open and checked his message, it was from Tommy.

_Meet me at the Java Lava today for some smoothies?_ Chuckie grinned as he started texting back.

_Sure what time? _

_After school meet you there._

"Mr. Pickles," Ms. Voltaire scolded as she perked a brow leaning against her desk, "Please put that away or it'll be confiscated till the end of class," Ms. Voltaire stated as she crossed her arms. Chuckie blushed as he placed his phone back in his pocket. School ended and Chuckie walked toward the Java Lava it had been quite awhile since he last visit. He slowed down as he looked through the windows Tommy was sitting by the far corner avoiding Betty's gaze as far as possible. Chuckie grimaced as he walked in.

"Hey Chuckie!" Kimi shouted from his right. Chuckie stood up straight startled by his sister.

"Hey Kimi," he said. Vero walked up behind her.

"Hey Chuck," she said casually. Chuckie blushed grinning.

"Hey Vero," he said his throat becoming dry.

"Why you here?" Kimi asked interested.

"He's here to meet with me," Tommy butted in walking up to them. Kimi looked at Tommy startled.

"Hey Tommy, how long have you been here? I didn't see you," Kimi asked. Tommy scoffed lightly as he looked back toward the counter.

"Been hiding from the parentals," he whispered embarrassed. Kimi smirked.

"Yeah, about that," Kimi said suddenly punching Tommy in the shoulder.

"Ouch," Tommy said rubbing it in shock.

"That's for Lil other than that I have no beef with you," Kimi said playfully.

"Okay well let me get a smoothie and we can hang out someplace else," Chuckie suggested as he started walking toward the counter.

"Oh I need a refill," Vero said following Chuckie. Tommy smirked as he saw them walk toward the counter.

"Hey I think your friend digs Chuckie," Tommy said toward Kimi she sneered angrily looking at them walk toward the counter.

"Yeah... totally not sure how I feel about that yet," Kimi said honestly.

"So heard from Lil yet?" Tommy asked. Kimi smiled.

"Yeah she told me what you all did. Hey did Dil really punch Francine in the face?" Lil asked in shock.

"Yeah," Tommy replied simply. "Came out of no where too," he added. Kimi laughed.

"Has Lil said anything else?" Tommy asked a bit urgent seeing how Chuckie smoothie was almost ready.

"No, not really," Kimi said sadly. "Hey, it's really cool that you're hanging out with Chuck... he really needs to get our more if you know what I'm sayin'" Kimi whispered loudly enough that only Tommy could hear.

"Yeah, just catching up how bout you? How you been?" Tommy asked. Kimi shrugged.

"Been a busy bee as usual," Kimi said smiling.

"Hey I'm back, ready Tommy?" Chuckie asked happily. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah let's hang at the park," Tommy suggested.

"Ooh say Hi to Phil for me," Kimi said as she waved bye. Tommy and Chuckie exited the Java Lava.

"Hey does Kimi like Phil?" Tommy asked. Chuckie shrugged.

"With Kimi it's hard to tell," Chuckie said simply. Tommy laughed.

"Well I hope Phil isn't there," Tommy said worried. Chuckie looked at Tommy confused.

"Why not?" Chuckie asked.

"Phil got really pissed when that shit happened to Lil. He even thew a brick at my window," Tommy confided. Chuckie raised his brows in shock.

"Really?" Chuckie asked. Tommy nodded. "Well to be honest Phil's going through that rebellious stage," Chuckie replied wisely.

"Aren't we all?" Tommy asked. Chuckie chuckled.

"Ha ha that's true," Chuckie admitted.

"So..." Tommy started slyly. "You know I think Kimi's friend likes you..." Tommy sang. Chuckie blushed as he pushed up his glasses.

"You think so?" he asked as he took sip from his smoothie. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah I do... I'm good at these type of things," Tommy said surely. "Maybe you should ask her out," he suggested. Chuckie shrugged.

"I don't know if Kimi would like that," Chuckie said. Tommy shrugged.

"Ah it's up to you and her her not Kimi," Tommy said. Chuckie smiled as he thought about it. They slowly made it to the park. From afar there could see the skate park which they were sure Phil would be at and decided to stay away, just in case Phil was still mad. "So how's school coming along?" Tommy asked. Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"Not so good... my grades went down for awhile but I've been bringing them back up. Plus there's the bullying that I can't seem to avoid," Chuckie said drinking the last of his smoothie. Tommy frowned

"Yeah life's been all mixed up," Tommy admitted. "I just miss hanging out with you guys and then all of a sudden everything just fell apart," Tommy said. Chuckie nodded. Tommy's phone jingled he opened and read the text.

"It's from Angelica..." he said grimacing. "She wants to know if I'm going to be in charge of casting next weekend," he said as he started texting her back.

"Are you?" Chuckie asked.

"Ha nope, in charge of stage production," Tommy admitted. There was another text this time it was from Lil. "Crap... Lil," Tommy said and read her text. "Are you with Chuckie at the Park?" he read. Chuckie looked forward as he noticed a few skateboarders had stop and were no staring at their direction.

"Oh oh," Chuckie let out.

"Oh shit," Tommy said angrily as he panicked deciding what to do.

"Just go... I'll figure out what's up with you and Phil," Chuckie said. Tommy nodded and started walking away.

"Text me!" Tommy said and Chuckie nodded. A few minutes later Phil made his way towards Chuckie.

"Hey Chuck was Tommy around?" Phil asked as he hopped off his skateboard. Chuckie shrugged.

"He was... you scared him off," Chuckie replied with a frown. Phil grimaced. "He's under the intentions that you're going to kick his ass," Chuckie discerned.

"I was," Phil said simply. Chuckie's eyes widen.

"For real?" he asked in shock. Phil nodded.

"Yeah maybe... that's what he gets for being a prick pervert," Phil said bitterly. Chuckie shook his head.

"And you're such a saint?" Chuckie asked. Phil shrugged.

"No... but he really missed with Lil and that pissed me off that shouldn't go unpunished," Phil said bitterly. Chuckie frowned.

"You know I think that's really up to Lil," Chuckie said crossing his arms. "I mean she seemed to forgive him already how else were they able to nail Francine," Chuckie said perking a brow. Phil shrugged.

"Francine wouldn't have nothing to put out if it wasn't for Tommy filming shit he shouldn't" Phil said. Chuckie shrugged.

"True... but you know Tommy's really sorry about it and he want's to bring the gang back together," Chuckie said.

"I guess... still mad though," Phil replied. "Hey my friend is having a small party this weekend maybe you and Kimi should come," Phil said casual like. Chuckie shrugged.

"Maybe... is it one of your stoner parties?" Chuckie asked suspiciously. Phil smirked.

"Maybe... but that's why I invited both of you so you can keep an eye out on Kimi maybe you can invite that girl you're interested in," Phil said with a chuckle. Chuckie cheeks heated up thinking about Phil's idea.

"Maybe... she's Kimi's friend," he admitted. Phil bent over laughing.

"Ah ha ha ha... that's gotta piss her off," Phil said angrily. Chuckie grimaced.

"How do you know?" Chuckie asked offended.

"Ughh Wally," Phil reminded. Chuckie let out small laugh and grinned.

"Oh yeah..." he remembered as she pushed up his glasses again.

"So I'll text you the address are you down?" Phil asked. Chuckie shrugged.

"I'll let Kimi know but yeah I guess," Chuckie said a bit sadly.

"Hey bring that movie we saw too?" Phil asked. Chuckie let out a small scoff.

"I guess..." Chuckie replied unenthusiastically.

"What's the matter?" Phil asked.

"I mean how do I get her to invite Vero?" Chuckie asked feeling a bit sheepish. Phil laughed.

"Vero Kamiyama?" Phil asked. Chuckie looked up and exhaled.

"Yep," he said simply.

"She's pretty hot," Phil said with a nod. "She interested in ya?" Phil asked. Chuckie shrugged.

"Tommy thinks she is," he admitted. Phil shook his head.

"Hmm Tommy does have skills with the ladies," Phil said with a half shrug.

"I'll text her about the party then ask her to bring a friend," Phil said. "She may or may not invite her but I have a feeling she will," Phil said pushing the hair out of his face. Chuckie smiled as he had high hopes of Phil's plan coming into fruition.

"Alright I better go then," Chuckie said as he started to walk away then he stopped. "Oh yeah Kimi says _hi_," he said as he continued to walk away. Phil smiled as he watch Chuckie walk away.


	16. Stoned

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

AN: Long Chapter

* * *

**Warnings**: Language/Adult Situations/Illegal Substances

Chapter 16: Stoned

Susie smiled as she entered Mr. Moore's class Friday afternoon. She over all relished over Angelica's phone call of how she took Mr. Moore's papers read over a few of them and then tossed them over the roof of the High School the next day which was particularly windy. Susie had some bit of guilt when she sat in her chair looking over her report with the huge big F. Mr. Moore walked in he had bags under his eyes and looked quite pale for his complexion.

"Okay class," he started with an exasperated sigh. Some of the class glared at him as he walked in as other smiled happily. Rumors spread among the school that Mr. Moore himself had tossed the papers off the building as an act of rebellion against school policies. Other students believed that he misplaced them and a student tossed it off the roof. Either way he was stressing and in trouble. "So... I got some bad news as you may have already heard that well your reports were mysteriously tossed off the roof of the school," he said bitterly. "However I do have your grades recorded on my grade books still," he said a bit happily.

"Awe," some students said. Susie rolled her eyes.

"So don't you guys worry you're grades are staying for those who did well on your reports and well for those who not did so well... you can try again next time. It's still early in the year so," he said happily. Other students including Susie looked disappointed.

"Wait so there's no way I can use that report for my portfolio?" a student asked. Mr. Moore shook his head.

"No," he said simply.

"Nerd," some student snicked at the kid and Mr. Moore turned.

"Look I don't know how it happened I'm sorry. I promise not to be so careless again," Mr. Moore apologized. Susie huffed seeing Mr. Moore shrugging off the event wasn't nearly satisfiable. Susie walked out of the classroom feeling quite empty as she looked down on her F on her paper wondering what else she might fail at.

Chuckie got ready as he looked over himself in the bathroom mirror. He stared at the blurry reflection of himself in the bathroom mirror. He was a tall lanky sophomore with barely enough muscle to consider tone. He had no car and he wasn't popular. He put on his clothes for the evening and placed on his glasses. He gulped as he looked over himself in the mirror and started shaving becoming nervous. He could hear Kimi talking to her friend on her cell, dicussing about what they should wear. After a few minutes he came out of the bathroom and went to his room to and sprayed on some cologne. He made his way toward Kimi's room and took a big sigh before knocking on her door.

"What!?" Kimi yelled from behind her door.

"Are you almost ready?" Chuckie asked.

"NO! Plus I gotta wait till Vero comes first. Just go! I'll meet you there," Kimi said through her door. Chuckie smiled happy that Phil was right.

"Okay...see ya later," he said unenthusiastic. He didn't need Kimi getting suspicious all of a sudden. Chuckie made his way toward Phil's friends house. On the way he could hear music blasting through the street and figured he must been close as he walked up to a single story house with the garage open. Chuckie nervously walked passed the house at first then walked by again.

"Hey Chuck what you doin' out there!?" Phil yelled from the garage he was drinking a Mountain Dew. Chuckie smiled as he scratched the back of his head as he walked up to the garage nervously.

"Sorry... wasn't sure it was the right house," Chuckie said as he walked up toward Phil.

"No prob so where's Kimi and Vero?" Phil asked. Chuckie grinned.

"Still getting ready, they'll be here soon," Chuckie replied.

"Cool, okay come on in we're just chill anyways," Phil lead Chuckie inside his friends garage. "Hey this is my friend Chuck," Phil announced as his friends who were playing video games looked up briefly while the others just looked up. "Chuck this is, Dorian, Chachi, Ethan, Amber, and Skud," Phil introduced. Chuckie lifted his hand up and waved nervously as he looked up at the Skater bunch.

"Hey come sit and relax, Phil told me you're into anime," Skud said as he indicated an empty bean bag chair next to him. Chuckie did as he was told and sat. "So Phil told me you and your sis like the anime?" Skud said again with a nod. Chuckie nodded.

"Yeah we do," Chuckie replied.

"Hey Chuck wanna drink?" Amber asked as she opened an ice chest. Chuckie nodded.

"Sure what you got?" he asked.

"I got some Orange and Grape Crush, Mountain Dew, Mr. Pibb, just some soda," she said.

"I'll to take a Mr. Pibb," Chuckie said. Amber grabbed it and tossed it at him.

"Have fun Red," she said with a grin. Chuckie blushed as he inwardly chuckled.

"He's more like Big Red cause he tall, yo," Chachi butted in. His other friends laughed.

"So have you ever watch Cromartie High?" Skud asked. Chuckie grinned.

"Yeah that's actually a pretty funny anime," Chuckie replied surprised.

"Man I love that shit, wish I owned it," Skud said. Chuckie smiled as finally felt comfortable at the party. After another hour Kimi and Vero showed up. As usually they were both all dolled up.

"Holy shit, chick alert," Ethan noted as he stopped playing his game to look.

"What am I a dude?" Amber asked playfully.

"You skate like a dude, you hang like a dude, you might as well be a dude," Ethan replied.

"Fuck you!" Amber replied a bit offended.

"You's hot!" Skud replied trying to cheer Amber up. Amber smiled as she patted Skud on the top of the head.

"Hey we're here!" Kimi walked up to the garage door happily.

"Hey Kimi, Vero," Phil greeted he proceeded into introducing his hang of friends as he did with Chuckie. They soon made themselves comfortable as they started hanging out with them as if they did every day. Chuckie envied Kimi's social butterfly skills as she talked with Vero and Amber about her coming over and giving Amber a makeover. Chuckie sighed as the evening grew darker. Soon they put on Akira again as others would walk out then come back smelling like an odd odor. Kimi sat next to Chuckie and Vero sat next to her. Chachi exited and came back a few minutes later smiling happily looking quite relaxed.

"Hey you guys smokin it up?!" Vero asked suddenly. Kimi looked at her then at Chuckie confused. Phil and his friends shrugged.

"Maybe..." Chachi said as he started getting into the movie. "If you want some Phil's outside hitting it up," Chachi said as he leaned back with is soda can. "That's a cool bike, yo," he said to Ethan who nodded in agreement. Vero stood up and stepped outside the garage. Kimi frowned as she saw her friend left.

"Man..." Kimi let out a bit put off. Chuckie grimaced.

"Yeah..." he said a bit put off as well. After a few minutes they both still haven't came back.

"Let's go and see what's up," Kimi said standing up impatiently and for once Chuckie agreed and stood up they made their way outside the garage to the side of the house. They walked around the corner and saw Phil blowing a bunch of smoke into Vero's mouth. Both Kimi and Chuckie grimaced as Vero and Phil started giggling after they were done.

"Oh-kay," Chuckie let out crossing his arms looking off to the side. Kimi pursed her lips looking just as irritated as Chuckie.

"Hey Kimi, Chuck, you came to join us?" Phil said with a smirk.

"Phil was just shotgunning me smoke," Vero said placing a hand on her hips.

"Looked pretty intimate to me," Chuckie said bitterly. Phil shrugged.

"Hey that's what Vero wanted me to do," Phil said in his defense.

"Don't think... don't you," Kimi said angrily as she walked away. Phil looked upset as he walked after her. Vero frowned feeling she done something wrong.

"Oh oh," she let out. Chuckie gulped as he was finally alone with Vero.

"So you actually smoke that stuff?" Chuckie asked unsure. Vero shrugged as she walked passed Chuckie.

"It's not as bad as you think plus I only do it socially," she said with a shrug and walked back inside. Chuckie sat next to Vero as they watched the movie. They're eyes were glazed as they stared at the TV screen.

"Whoa..." Ethan said as he saw a Tetsuo walk out of the hospital room. After a few more minuted they both walked in watching the movie.

"What happened?" Chuckie whispered at Kimi. Kimi shrugged.

"Just told Phil that you like Vero and that shit wasn't cool, that's all," Kimi replied. Chuckie eyes widen as his temperature hit a new peak.

"What? You did? How do you even... I mean-"

"Get over it Chuck I'm not an idiot, I'm you sister I have eyes too," she said sarcastically. Amber started lighting up a joint all of a sudden in front of them no longer caring where she was at.

"This movie is a trip," she said inhaling then passing it on to Vero who did the same.

"Shit feeling really awkward here," Kimi whispered to Chuckie who shrugged. Vero passed it back to Amber who held it up in front of Kimi.

"You wanna take a hit, Kim?" Kimi looked nervously at her brother then back at her friends. Chuckie grimaced as he rolled his eyes.

"Just try it... I won't tell Mom and Dad," he mumbled toward her. Kimi smiled as she took it the small wrapped joint and inhaled, she exhaled a small stream of smoke then shrugged.

"I don't feel different," she said suddenly. Both Vero and Amber laughed.

"Holy shit you let her have some?" Phil asked distracted from the movies from the girls laughter. Amber nodded.

"It's her first time is it?" Amber asked Phil who smiled.

"Yeah she's just a baby," he said as if he was talking to a baby. Kimi stuck out her tongue and made a face in his direction.

"How bout you Chuck? You ain't going to let you little sis do everything why you just watch," Phil said. Amber passed the joint to Chuckie who grabbed hold of it hesitantly. He looked around the room examining all their faces. They didn't seem crazy, nor angry, or upset. Vero smiled at him as she looked at him anxiously.

"Come on hurry up Chuck, I want to shotgun some smoke into your mouth," Vero said happily. Chuckie looked into Vero's hazel eyes then smiled as he put the wrapped and inhaled he held for a few seconds and exhaled. Kimi was right he didn't feel any different. He let Vero shotgun smoke into his mouth which he messed up at first because he forgot to suck then got it right he second time. Kimi suddenly thought everything was funny and increasingly got the giggles. He on the other hand just felt relaxed and a bit hungrier other than that he didn't feel too bad. Phil sat next to him after awhile and nudged him.

"So you gonna make your move?" he asked as the movie was coming close to an end. Chuckie blinked as he saw the movie with new eyes.

"What move? Oh... you mean?" Chuckie asked and Phil rolled his eyes. "Well I don't know what to do," he said to Phil desperate. Phil shrugged.

"Just go up to her start a convo," he said simply. Chuckie looked at Vero and Kimi who were chatting happily.

"I don't know I mean what about Kimi? They're liked glued right now," Chuckie observed. Phil smiled.

"I'll distract Kimi you go light her fire," Phil said with a laugh. Chuckie shook his head at Phil's remark.

"Hey Kimi, come over here I want to show you a special type of shotgun," he said with a grin. Chuckie looked up at him confused. Kimi stood up and dusted herself off.

"Alright," she said happily and followed Phil out of the garage. Chuckie scooted next to Vero who smiled as she saw him sit next to her.

"So Vero... do you like video games?" he asked suddenly. Vero smiled brightly.

"Duh!" she let out happily as Chuckie smiled.

"Okay... so," Kimi started as she hugged herself looking up at Phil who gazed down at her and smiled.

"I just wanted to get you away from Vero so Chuck could get some alone time with Vero," Phil admitted. Kimi giggled.

"That's actually a smart idea," she said looking a bit embarrassed.

"So are you okay with them hooking up or something?" Phil asked. Kimi shrugged.

"I guess I mean my brother needs more chicks in his life and Vero is as good as any," she said simply.

"Lil didn't like it too much when she found out I liked Wally," Phil reminded. Kimi laughed.

"Oh yeah... that was funny I mean..." she just giggled again.

"You are so high," he noticed.

"Na-uh!" she defended. Phil laughed. "So... what is that _special_ shotgun you wanted show me?" she asked sarcastically. Phil shrugged as he looked a bit embarrassed.

"We don't have to, I kind of said that to peeve off Chuck," he said deviously. Kimi laughed.

"It worked did you see his face?" she asked happily. Phil became sheepish as he shifted his wait and pulled out whatever was left of his small joint.

"Well if you wanna see it, I'll show you," he said as he lit the small joint. "Are you sure?" he asked her seriously. Kimi nodded. "Okay be ready... and don't freak, okay," he said as he took a big inhale practically burning what was left and threw it on the ground. He suddenly stepped forward bent low and lifted his hands to Kimis cheeks lifting her face up as they opened their mouths. He pressed his lips to hers and gently blew the smoke into her mouth. Kimi gasped as she felt Phil's lips touch hers and then suddenly started coughing. He stepped back embarrassed and started laughing. Kimi continued to cough embarrassed but then started laughing as well. They both laughed at the moment they just shared.

"Damn Phil if you wanted a kiss you could of just ask," Kimi teased too high to realize what she was saying. Phil slowly stopped laughing as he hugged himself embarrassed. Kimi suddenly stopped laughing realizing what she just said. "I'm sorry... did I just say that?" she asked sobering up. Phil nodded.

"Yeah... I mean...yeah," he said dumbfounded. Kimi kicked the ground sheepishly.

"I mean if you... I'm so sorry," she said running off back into the garage. Phil hugged himself worried if he gave Kimi the wrong impression, though images of him actually kissing Kimi popped in his head and he smiled as he walked back into the garage.


	17. Yearbook Club

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 17: Yearbook Club

"Earth to Mr. Finster?" Ms. Voltaire asked as leaned against her desk and smiled. She adjusted her glasses and released a small smile. Chuckie looked up startled as the class glared at him. He had been caught daydreaming again. Luckily the class can't read minds as he was figuring out a way to seal the deal with Veronica. "Did you not hear me when I said you're to read lines 340 to 396?" Ms. Voltaire asked again. Chuckie cleared his throat as he blushed looking around nervously.

"Uhh sorry Ms. Voltaire," he murmured.

"No need please pay attention next time," she said with a wave of her hand. Chuckie began reading out loud pushing his daydreams to the back of his head. Chuckie walked out class with a sigh as he held onto his backpack strap nervously.

"Hey Chuckie!" Tommy said from his door leaning his head into the class real quick.

"Hey Tommy," Chuckie replied examining Tommy snooping into his class.

"What are you looking at?" he asked as he stepped aside so other students could pass. Tommy blushed.

"Your teacher, she's so...sexy, I hope I get her next year," he whispered. Chuckie shook his head and blushed.

"Why does everyone think that?" Chuckie asked. Tommy leaned back in shock.

"Why you don't think she's hot?" Tommy asked in shock. Chuckie grimaced.

"Not really," he admitted as he started to walk. Tommy followed.

"Why not?" he asked curious. Chuckie shrugged.

"I guess because... well she kind of reminds me of my mom," Chuckie mumbled. Tommy started laughing loudly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well yeah I mean she's not asian but she has the same mannerisms of mom and clear spoken voice plus she dresses like your aunt all business like. She has too many mom features," Chuckie said truthfully. Tommy chuckled.

"Well you're mom is kind of hot dude," Tommy admitted. Chuckie stopped walking in shock.

"NO! What! Why?!" he asked in shock. Tommy started to jog.

"Phil thought so too he said so last summer," Tommy said with a laugh. Chuckie's mouth slowly opened as he was in shock.

"That is wrong... why did you guys tell me. That's info I don't wanna know!" Chuckie bellowed angrily.

"Hey there chill," Susie said as she passed Chuckie and Tommy.

"Hey Susie!" Tommy said.

"Sorry... but Tommy just told me that him and Phil both think my mom is hot!" Chuckie said bitterly. Susie smiled.

"Okay you're aloud to be loud about that," Susie said as she rolled her eyes.

"So Susie where's the rush? Have you heard from Lil lately?" Tommy asked as Susie shook her head.

"Nah... maybe you should check up on her you know see how she's doing?" Susie suggested.

"Maybe," Tommy replied nervously.

"Maybe he shouldn't," Chuckie butted in. Susie and Tommy looked at him surprised. "I mean Phil is pretty pissed about the whole Lil thing still," Chuckie said to Tommy sadly. Susie frowned.

"Sorry to hear that," Susie said with a sigh. Tommy shook his head and grimaced.

"Shit for real?" he asked and Chuckie nodded.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Maybe you should text her first and see how it goes from there," Susie said with small smile. "Oh yeah how's Dil he's back in school yet?" Susie asked. Tommy shrugged.

"Yeah he started yesterday again but I haven't seen him around lately..." Tommy said with shrug.

"Man that shit was real drama, you're mom must of flipped," Susie said. Tommy nodded.

"She did, she gave him double chore duty and took away his video games," Tommy said. Chuckie shook his head.

"Taking away a mans video games is harsh," Chuckie admitted.

"So how you've been Susie haven't seen you much," Tommy pushed. Susie frowned.

"Been busy dealing with grades after school activities going to sign up for year book club," Susie said happily. "You wanna come?" she asked. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah sure why not," he said. Chuckie frowned.

"Count me out, I'm tired I just wanna go home and relax," he said simply. Susie shook her head.

"You need to get involved in something soon... colleges like that. You're a sophomore and you didn't do shit other than the Chess Club," Susie scolded. Chuckie pursed his lips.

"Maybe you're right... pictures aren't really my thing however," he said defensively. Susie shrugged.

"It's alright just think of something soon," Susie said as she started to walk away. "See ya later," she waved.

"See you around Chuckie," Tommy waved as well. Both Susie and Tommy walked into the yearbook club class room. There was three other students inside waiting for the authority figure. Susie and Tommy sat down by a table. "So you're ever gonna finish a film that involves you know our drama yet?" Susie said teasingly. Tommy shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I haven't picked up my video camera since the incident," Tommy said angry at himself. Susie smiled.

"Yeah well you have talent you just need to find better topics," Susie suggested. Tommy shrugged. A teacher finally walked in. A short plump lady came in happily with a few papers.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Jones your yearbook supervisor. It looks like we have the usual turn out she said examining the five students. She smiled at least three of you are in my photography class," she said as she looked at the other three students that neither Susie nor Tommy knew. The door suddenly opened and to their surprise came an almost out of breath Lil. Tommy and Susie gave each other looks as they examined Lil.

"I'm sorry I got lost. Am I late?" Lil asked. Mrs. Jones shook her head.

"No not at all come take a seat," she said happily. Lil smiled as she saw Susie and Tommy and made her way toward their table. "Now I'm not sure about you're three but first off since our club is currently small you all need a camera. That's right a camera we're going to need plenty of pictures and the more the merrier. She said with a smile. Usually we'll get a few students submitting their pictures through the year so I'm not to worried. I also like to state that this is not a real enduring club. We meet up three times a month bring in our pictures discuss which ones to keep and plan out a few page layouts through out the year," Mrs. Jones said curtly. "I'm not afraid to get down to business and neither are you," Mrs. Jones and smiled. "Anyways I already know you three and you know each other I'm sure so let's hear this groups introductions," she said with a smile looking at Tommy,Lil, and Susie's table. Susie stood up and cleared her throat.

"Hi I'm Susie Carmichael I'm a junior I've been in a few other clubs before including The National Honor Society**,** Book Club, The Green Club, Crime Stoppers, Future Business Leaders of America, Big Sisters Club, Cultural Awareness Club and once I was in fencing," she said happily. "I've been in Yearbook my freshmen year so I have some experience already," Susie said with a smile.

"Wow that's lovely to hear that, I'm glad," Mrs. Jones said and then smiled at Lil. Lil stood up as Susie sat down.

"Hi... I'm Lilian DeVille... my friends call me Lil, I'm a freshman," she said with a smile and looked at Mrs. Jones nervously. "Uhm I'm in sports you'll probably see me in a few team photos... I was also in Student Council back in Junior High," Lil said nervously and sat back down.

"Okay good now last but not least our young gentlemen," she said as she smiled at Tommy who stood up.

"Hi I'm Tommy Pickles and I'm a freshman too," he said simply. "I've been I Drama and Video Tech clubs in Junior High," and with that sat down as well. Mrs. Jones smiled.

"Okay well we have a group of talented individuals here," Mrs. Jones said happily. "I can't wait to see what you all will come up with," she said with a smile. Susie, Tommy, and Lil walked out of the class thirty minutes later discussing about their next meet up date. "So you're excited?" Tommy asked Susie who grimaced.

"A little I'm part of a lot of other clubs this year and I just failed a science quiz," Susie said angrily. Tommy frowned.

"Maybe you're doing too much," Tommy suggested. Susie shook her head.

"Nah I need to do it. It's for my future," she said strongly. Lil looked at Tommy then at Susie.

"Yeah but it's making you kind of crazy," Lil revealed. Susie shook her head head.

"No... well maybe a little I just need to pass I hate failure..." Susie said angrily.

"Hey Casting is this Friday maybe you should come try out for the leading role," Tommy suggested. Susie shook her head again.

"I haven't sang in over a year and I probably stink now... I don't know... I'm not sure I can do it anymore," Susie struggled with herself.

"Of course you can you sing so well," Lil encouraged. Susie smiled.

"Maybe I'll come," she said happily. Tommy smiled.

"Good see you at casting call then?" Tommy said as Susie headed toward her next club. Lil shook her head.

"I don't know how she does it being in all those clubs, keeping up good grades, being busy 24/7," Lil said walking with Tommy toward the exit of school.

"Yeah... I know I can't do half of those things," Tommy agreed. "That reminds me surprised you came today I guess you're a girl of your word," Tommy said happily. Lil shrugged.

"Yeah decided to quit Volleyball and just do softball and this," Lil said with a shrug.

"Man I'm surprised you didn't go back to soccer," Tommy said shaking his head. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you and the rest of the world it seems," Lil said smirking. Tommy smiled.

"So how you've been?" Tommy asked sincerely. Lil sighed.

"Same shit different day... Francine was right...even though everyone knows she did the video. Me and Jacky are still stuck with the title Lezbos or other offensive lesbian names," Lil said bitterly. Tommy frowned.

"It's all my fault," he said sadly as he stopped walking looking down at the floor. Lil frowned and stopped as well. "I mean I couldn't help it... it was like one of hottest things I've seen in my life...and it was wrong. I fucked up," he said angrily. "No wonder Phil want's to beat me up," Tommy said turning away. Lil shook her head.

"Yeah you did fuck up," Lil said. "But... wait did you really think it was hot?" Lil asked suddenly distracted. Tommy scoffed.

"Well I wouldn't kept recording if I thought it was disgusting," Tommy admitted. Lil blushed as she placed some of brown wavy locks behind her ear.

"Really?" she asked walking up to him a bit embarrassed. Tommy smiled.

"Well yeah... okay why the sudden interest? Aren't you suppose to be ubber pissed at me too?" he asked. Lil smiled.

"I'm always going to be upset at you for that Tommy... probably for like ever," she paused. "But... I mean shit happens and when it comes down to it... I miss you... as a friend," Lil added in quickly. Tommy smiled then frowned.

"Yeah... I do too," he said as he continued walking away in a bit quicker pace.

"Hey wait up... I thought we were walking home together," Lil said catching up. Tommy looked at her confused.

"And risk being seen together by Phil?" he asked. Lil crossed her arms.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from the wrath of Phil but sooner or later you're going to have to man up and face him," Lil said condescendingly. Tommy shrugged.

"Maybe but if you can hit pretty hard I can't imagine how Phil will hit," Tommy said nervously. Lil smiled.

"Tommy Pickles... a chicken shit... who would of guessed," Lil said teasingly. Tommy grimaced.

"I'm not that chicken... it's just I already know Phil is strong_ if I didn't know that_... I would face him," Tommy said quickly feeling his manhood being taken away by Lil.

"Oh yeah... good excuse. You'll fight a random guy whose strength you can't estimate but not Phil?" Lil asked confused.

"Why do you want to me to fight your brother so much anyways?" Tommy asked angrily. Lil frowned and looked down embarrassed.

"Because he won't forgive you until he does," Lil said sadly. "He needs to feel that he's gotten even for me or he'll never get over it," Lil said depressed. "A part of me doesn't want you guys to fight but another part of me wants you guys to get it over with so we can be a gang again," Lil admitted. "I know it's selfish... but I miss hanging out _all of us_, all together," Lil said sadly.

"How could you forgive me so easily? I don't get it. I mean if I was you I'd probably still be mad at what I've done too," Tommy said ashamed. Lil shrugged.

"You forgive Dil for things he's done... and the truth is I don't know... I just can," Lil said feeling a bit liberated.

"I guess I forgive you Tommy but I'm still upset and I'll never forget what you've done," Lil said surely. Tommy stepped up to her and smiled.

"Thanks that makes me feel a little better," he said as he shuffled in place. Lil smiled as she saw Tommy's face light up like he used to when they were younger.

"Let's go it's getting late," Lil said as she continued to walking. Tommy caught up to her as they continued walking home together.

* * *

AN: Slow Chapter I know I've been trying to decide how to steer into the next scenes of the story.


	18. Casting Calls

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 18: Casting Calls

Susie woke up remembering that she promised Tommy and Lil to show up for The Beauty and the Beast casting call. She took a deep sigh as she closed her text book and pushed it aside. She had fallen asleep doing homework again. It was becoming a routine lately doing homework late as she had a club or two every day. Plus grades for her other classes were starting to slip. Susie got up and made sure to pick up some of her best clothes. Since she was sure she was going to be judged by a teacher and watched by many students trying for the part.

Susie went to her classes everything was fine, morning classes through lunch. However after lunch she caught her mind wondering about the casting. What if she gets nervous and her voice cracks? What if she forgets a line? How many other students would see that? Susie grimaced as she tried to concentrate on her studies. Time kept ticking and she could no longer concentrate finally school ended and Suzie casually made her way toward the theater. Somehow she didn't want to be the first showing up. After a good fifteen minutes she walked into the theater. There was quite a few students there sitting casually in the theater seats and hanging around the stage. Susie made her way toward back stage where she was sure to find Tommy. She pulled the curtain and not to her surprise Tommy was there helping a few others pick out some props.

"Ssssph," Susie whispered. Tommy looked around curiously. "Tommy over here," she whispered again. Tommy turned his head and smiled.

"Come on in Susie," Tommy greeted with a wave. Susie smiled back and walked up toward Tommy.

"How's it going?" she asked casually. Tommy shrugged.

"Okay... a bit worried there seems to be a lot of females here and not enough males," he commented. Susie frowned.

"That does suck, what you guys gonna do about it?" Susie asked. Tommy shrugged.

"Probably have another casting call demanding more males or they'll make us fill in," Tommy said with a frown.

"Eeeh," Susie said with a frown.

"So what you got there a candle stick?" Susie noticed Tommy holding onto a candlestick. Tommy smiled.

"Yeah we're finding props to help the actors get into the roll more," Susie said.

"Hey look a rose!" Troy said picking it up. Susie looked up at the rose and smiled.

"I defiantly want to hold onto that," Susie said staring at the Rose and checking Troy out. Tommy shrugged.

"You can if you wanna. Oh hey! You wanna sneak a peek at the lines?" Tommy asked deviously. Susie nodded.

"You betch ya," she said. Tommy took Susie toward a table on the side of the stage. There was many scripts to many of the main characters. Tommy picked up the leading role Belle and handed it to Susie. There was many lined from the play and of course a song. Susie frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Nervous... been messing up a lot of shit lately," Susie admitted. Tommy frowned at her reply.

"Don't say that you'll do fine," Tommy said patting her shoulder. Susie shrugged.

"Great it's bad enough Savannah's here but you too Carmichael?" a familiar voice sarcastically let out. Tommy and Susie turned. Angelica stood there her arms crossed, grimacing. Tommy eye's widen as he looked up at Susie then back at Angelica.

"You sure Savannah's here?" Tommy asked. Angelica rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Positive she's chilling with the wannabe jocks," Angelica pointed at her direction. Tommy frowned.

"Crap... it's bad enough there's hardly and guys but who did show up is probably gonna be talentless," Tommy conceived. Susie shook her head.

"Give them a chance Tommy, who knows there may be some talent in that bunch... except maybe Savannah," Susie said with a grin. All three of them grinned.

"Okay you've done peeking it's my turn!" Angelica said as she grabbed the script from Susie's hands. Susie rolled her eyes.

"Careful Angelica we only have one copy," Tommy scolded.

"Shove it," Angelica said as she read into the script and walked off. Tommy sighed.

"Such a pain," he said through gritted teeth.

"Typical Angelica," Susie said in agreement.

"Alright alright! _I'm_ here finally so... TOMMY!" Mrs. Parker announced as she walked in all high and mighty. Susie raised a brow.

"Yeah she does that... see ya later," Tommy said with a wave and walked toward Mrs. Parker's direction. A few minutes later Mrs. Parker came back out and cleared her throat.

"Okay since we only have one set of the script each actor will have five minutes to rehearse their lines before acting up on stage. I also like to remind you all that there will be only one Belle... yes only one. BUT there are may other roles you females could fill in. Many extra since there is not nearly enough males," Mrs. Parker trailed off looking at the mass majority of females. "Oh well one of you lucky guys may get to play Gaston and the Beast so technically there should be more males here," she babbled again. She suddenly shook her head and smiled. "Okay well we're going in alphabetical order so... Linda Applegate?" she announced.

Everyone sat patiently as the first girl grabbed her script and went back stage. Most of the audience goofed around waiting for Linda's turn. Finally after five minutes she went on stage and yelled her lines and sang on stage. Half the audience clapped she was okay but definitely not best.

"Alright Susie Carmichael?" Mrs. Parker announced. Susie shook her head.

"Ughh can I go last... I'm kind of nervous," Susie said as her stomach started to churn and her heart began to beat faster. Mrs. Parker frowned.

"Very well so Mary-Anne Dudley!" Mrs. Parker called out. The routine went as followed many students were starting to get bored and they shorted the rehearsal time from five to three minutes. After another two girls it was Savannah's turn. Both Susie and Angelica snickered. Savannah grabbed her script impatiently and walked on stage took off her loud clunky sandles and stood there. "Are you gonna rehearse?" Mrs. Parker asked. Savannah rolled her eyes.

"Like no... I like totally love Beauty and the Beast," Savannah said crossing her arms. Mrs. Parker perked a brow and taken aback.

"Very well you may start," Mrs Parker replied. Savannah smiled and raised her head up high and clearing her throat.

"Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day, like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say..."

"Bonjour!" Tommy yelled his eyes wide in shock. Both Susie and Angelica eyes widen with shock. Savannah surprisingly had a good singing voice or maybe she just really loved Beauty and the Beast like she said. After she was done singing she tossed the script behind and walked off the stage as if she owned it.

"Crap..." Angelica let out.

"No shit... she's gonna be a hard act to follow," Susie said looking at Angelica.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Mrs. Parker clapped she looked down at her paper and calmed herself.

"Angelica Pickles!" she yelled out. Angelica turned pale immediately.

"Man sorry bout that," Susie said as Angelica's eyelid twitched.

"Shut up," she said angrily and stood up. She casually stood up and made her ways off stage. Angelica came back out and smiled nervously. Susie raised a brow she had never seen Angelica this nervous. Angelica cleared her throat. She started with a few lines which she spoke loud and clear and then suddenly started singing. She started out nervously but she also had surprising talent for the roll. Mrs. Parker clapped.

"Well done!" she said happily. Angelica handed Mrs. Parker the paper and smiled. Tommy gave her a quick thumbs up and smiled. Angelica smiled back.

"Okay... Cinthia Wilson?!" Mrs. Parker announced. The theater was quiet. "Cinthia Wilson!" Mrs. Parker bellowed again. "Hmmm okay... well Susie Carmichael you're the last one here," Mrs. Parker said as Susie walked up to her grabbed her script and walked back stage. Susie stared at her script reading it thoroughly. She sang low to herself trying to remember the tune. It was nerve wrecking. Remembering how both Savannah and Angelica did. They were definitely shoe-ins. Finally Susie walked on stage hearing her step against the hollowed wood. She took a deep breath as she stared at the audience. Tommy smiled excitedly as the others looked at her with anticipation. Susie started to sing the first lines went okay then her voice cracked. Everyone looked around nervously. Susie could see the look of unimpressed on Mrs. Parkers face. Susie realized she was trying to make herself sound like Belle from Beauty and the Beast and not sing with her soul.

"Mrs. Parker can I start over from the second half?" Susie asked nervously. Savannah giggled. Mrs. Parker let out a long sigh.

"Very well," she said unenthusiastic. Susie glared at her, _always someone gotta bring me down_, she thought as she glared back at Mrs. Parker. She cleared her throat and started singing. It was low and nervous at first but her voice grew louder and louder as she soulfully sang with each high note and powerful verse she sang out staring at the bright stage lights in front of her. Then suddenly it dawned on her. Why was she giving a fuck?! She was still young, she had talent, there was more than life than just books and grades. She liked singing, she liked feeling care free and most of all she felt happy and proud. She stopped singing catching her breath looking around the stage and she smiled. "Well..." Mrs. Parker let out breathlessly. Tommy stood up and clapped other looked around and started to clap as well. Everyone clapped except for Savannah who looked irritable. Soon Susie grabbed her bag and started to leave the theater she had some clubs she needed to drop.

"Damn it Carmichael..." Angelica said as she was too leaving.

"What!?" Susie asked defensively. Angelic scoffed then smiled.

"You did it again... I'm glad," Angelica said with a small smile. "Besides if that smug Savannah gets the role I'm going to protest," Angelica added. Susie smiled.

"Thanks but she did do a great job," Susie admitted. "And honestly... I don't care if I get the role or not. I honestly don't care. I guess it was one of the moments you know," Susie said. Angelica tilted her head confused.

"Okay... then nice talking to you... weirdo," Angelica said her brows raised as she turned and walked the opposite direction. Susie smiled it was good day.


	19. Helping Out

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

**AN:** Long Chapter plus POV changes... sorry :(

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 19: Helping Out

Phil laid on his bed with his arms behind his back. It was late and fall was heading into winter. It started to kill his enthusiasm for boarding after dark but in the end he was still bored. He was tired of playing video games, he didn't feel like reading a book or drawing. His friends were all busy doing other things as well. His mind started to wonder as he remembered the good old days when he and the gang would hang out. Before making life style decisions and pursuing other interests. At least he still had Lil but he could hear her chatting to another girl on phone through the walls. She was laughing a lot so it was most likely Wally or Trina. Phil smiled at the thought of Wally then it faded as he remembered he was suppose to help Chuckie hook up with Kimi's friend Vero. He knew his friend was no good with the ladies. He need to be tactful about it and he needed Kimi's help. Phil grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and started texting.

"Hey Chuck! Whats up wanna do something?" Phil texted back after a couple of minutes there was a reply.

"Maybe what do you want to do?" Chuckie replied.

"Lets hang out invite Vero. You do got have her digits, right?" Phil texted.

"Not exactly :(," Chuckie texted back Phil rolled his eyes.

"You either do or don't. Which is it?" Phil asked.

"No :(," Chuckie finally revealed. Phil sighed and shook his head. He decided to go another route.

"Hey Kimi whats up? You wanna help hook Chuckie up with Vero?" Phil asked Kimi. Within a few seconds Kimi replied.

"Yeah! :D" Kimi texted

"Okay well you need to send Chuck Vero's digits," Phil texted back.

"WTF! No way that's not gonna work Chuckie's gonna know I'm in on it and he'll just back off and sulk instead. No he'll only accept your help not minez," she texted back.

"D: Damn I guess you're right so you wanna do?" Phil asked.

"Lets all go see a movie! :D" Kimi texted. Phil thought about it.

"Just us?" he asked confused.

"All four of us," she texted back. Phil grew even more confused.

"Like date?" he asked for clarification.

"No dum dum well maybe like a fake double date. Neither has to know we can make up this whole fake story. OMG I'm brilliant!" Kimi texted back. Phil smiled it was a good plan but bad at the same time. First off it was bad to date friends to begin with. Kimi is a friend who's also a friends little sister. It was a double negative.

"I'm not sure that's gonna fly Kim. I want to help Chuck not have him hate my ass LOL," he texted back.

":( I guess you're right but it's a good idea still. OH I know how about this we accidentally meet each other there. You take Chuck and I'll go with Vero and be like OMG you're here too!?" Kimi texted. Phil could see the scenario playing out in his head. He liked it. It was safe but also a little risky.

"Sounds fun lets do it! Text me which theater you're going and what movie you gonna see," Phil texted Kimi. He returned back to Chuckie.

"Hey let's hang out and go see a movie like in an hour?" Phil texted.

"A movie now? Okay :p" Chuckie texted back. Phil chuckled.

"Yeah that took real convincing," he let out playfully. Phil got up he needed to buy some snacks to sneak in.

Chuckie came out his room and knocked on Kimi's door.

"Hey going to the movies see you later," he spoke but there was no answer. Chuckie knocked again. "Are you asleep?" he asked opening the door. The light was off and the room was dark. "Not home?" he said to himself. He continued walking downstairs.

"Oh sweetie you going out too?" Keira asked. Chuckie shrugged.

"Yeah, Kimi's gone?" Chuckie asked confused.

"Yeah she took off a few minutes ago said she was going to Vero's she was in a hurry too," Chas added. Chuckie just gave a half shrug.

"Okay well I'm going to the movies with Phil," Chuckie said making his way toward the door.

"Phil DeVille?" Chas asked.

"Yep," he replied.

"Oh honey I'm so happy for you guys, I'm gonna put yours and Kimi's dinner in the microwave, have fun sweetie!" Keira said happily as she continued chopping onions.

"Bye Mom, Dad," Chuckie said with a wave and exit the door. Chuckie met up with Phil half ways and headed toward the local theater. They talked about video games they liked and what anime's Phil should see. After awhile they made it. Phil checked his cell phone and casually stop to look at each movie poster.

"Hey that looks cool I so wanna see that when it comes out!" Phil said happily looking at a horror film. Chuckie tilted his head.

"Eehh his movies are okay," he commented.

"You think this one is gonna be funny? He's funny guy hey maybe we should see a comedy?" Phil asked. Chuckie shook his head again.

"Ehh he's okay but I guess I wouldn't mind seeing a comedy," Chuckie replied.

"Phil! Chuckie!?" Kimi's voice came out of nowhere. Chuckie turned in shock as he saw Kimi and Vero walking up toward them.

"Oh... hey Kimi... Vero," Chuckie croaked out. Phil smiled.

"Hey guys," he said casually.

"You guys are here too?! What you guys gonna see?" Kimi asked over excited. Vero looked at Kimi embarrassed.

"Don't know still deciding," Phil admitted.

"We're thinking about seeing Bask in Blood," Vero said crossing her arms with a smirk. Phil leaned back in shock.

"Whoa like us too!" Phil lied. Chuckie looked back Phil confused but Phil winked quickly and nodded.

"Ugh yeah," Chuckie agreed.

"I really like gory horrors come on lets get our tickets!" Vero said happily. Chuckie, Kimi and Phil followed suite and waited in line. They all bought their tickets as they made their way inside toward the lobby.

"Me and Vero got use the Girls Room... right Vero," Kimi forced out a smile. Vero rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Right see you guys in a bit," Vero said happily as she followed Kimi to the restroom. "What?!" Vero asked excited. Kimi smiled as she took out her alien plush backpack on the counter and pulled out some make up.

"Okay there something I need to tell you," Kimi started as she put on some shimmering lip gloss. Vero started doing the same.

"What?" Vero asked.

"Okay you know when you asked if Chuckie's been with other girls well he has," Kimi started as she made a popping sound with her lips.

"You mean he's not a virgin?" Vero asked applying mascara.

"Eww gross! No! Well I don't know about that if you find out tell me," Kimi said shaking her head. "I mean every girl he went out with made the moves first," Kimi said strongly. Vero giggled.

"What do you mean?" she asked adjusting her top.

"I mean Chuckie has _never_ pursed a girl in his life. NEVER," Kimi said with a nod. Vero raised a brow surprised.

"Never?" she asked. Kimi nodded seriously.

"Never... Chuckie just doesn't have the confidence to try to go after a girl. Every girl he dated was because she approached him first. I mean I think _once_ he did but it didn't turn out so well. Didn't think it was gonna scar him for life but it seems it did," Kimi said trying to remember. Vero laughed.

"Well if that's what it takes. Then that's what it takes," Vero said with a smile. Kimi smiled as well. Soon they walked out and made their way into the the theater. Kimi sat next to Vero who sat next to Chuckie who sat next to Phil. They got good seats toward the middle of the the theater. Within a few minutes into the movie the gory scenes were started to reveal. Each time both Chuckie and Vero squirmed. Kimi constantly looked over toward them or past them. Chuckie couldn't tell as the theater was dark.

"Going to smoke a joint I can sense talking scenes are coming up he let out playfully," with that Phil got up and left. After a couple of minutes Kimi got up as well.

"Gonna get something to drink be back in a bit," Kimi said unenthusiastic as she got up with sigh and left.

"So enjoying the movie so far?" Vero whispered toward Chuckie. Chuckie looked around to see if there was people near them luckily there wasn't.

"Ugh yeah. It's real cool," he lied. Vero smiled.

"Coolness," she smiled. Suddenly there was a shriek as the girl in the movie opened a box with a persons head in it. Vero jumped up startled as she tugged a part of Chuckies clothes. "Uhh sorry that usually never happens. I just got startled," Vero confessed slightly embarrassed. Chuckie grinned.

"It's okay..." he replied as he readjusted his glasses. There was sinister laughing as scary music started to play.

"Eww I hate rats," Vero said tugging on his clothes more. Chuckie yawned as he stretched his arms out.

"Hey buddy you're blocking my view!" a mans voice came from behind. Chucke placed his arms down quickly.

"Sorry!" he apologized. Chuckie looked at Vero embarrassed but she was staring at the screen. He realized his arm was around her. _Success! Mission Accomplished_, he thought to himself letting out an excited grin. Vero hid her head into his chest as a chainsaw started cutting up body parts. He hugged her shoulder close to him. "Don't worry I won't let that happen to you," Chuckie let out calmly but cheesy. Vero smiled.

"Awe that's so sweet!" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chuckie was happy it was dark as he was sure he was brushing a deep crimson.

"Is it working?" Kimi asked as she sipped on her soda. Phil leaned over in an angle.

"Yeah he's totally made some typical guy moves I think we should give them some more time though," Phil let out a smile as he took a bit out of his candy bar.

"So what did you say to excuse yourself?" Kimi asked deviously. Phil looked up saintly.

"Said I was gonna smoke a joint," Phil said as he shook his head. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Did you?" she asked.

"Was gonna but left my joint at home, running out anyways," he revealed. Kimi shook her head.

"So should we go back in now?" Kimi asked getting tired of standing around. Philip shrugged.

"In a little bit," he said. "Lets give them some more time," Phil said looking in some more. Kimi frowned for a moment.

"Hey I don't wanna ruin the fun or anything but I need to ask you something..." Kimi started shyly as she stared down into her straw.

"Sure what is it?" Phil asked. Kimi looked off nervously to the side.

"Uhm well it's about well..." Kimi started as she began to get second thoughts.

"Come on don't be shy that's Chuck's job," Phil teased. Kimi looked off the side and smiled.

"Okay okay well it's about earlier. Did you really think Chuckie would get mad if you said you liked me? Or... did you just say that because you... you know don't want to hurt my feelings or pretend. I mean now that I think about it pretending to like someone would be hard. And pretending to like you back would be just as awkward. It make sense now. Thinking it over more clearly. It would of looked way too fake and set up he would never fall for it. Yeah... yeah," Kimi said to herself as she walked back in the theater sipping on her drink. Phil looked confused as he did not what just happened. He scrunched up his face trying to deciphers Kimi's babbling but he shook his head. It was no use. _Chicks were just plain weird. _


	20. Mixed Messages

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

**AN:** Long Chapter plus POV changes... sorry AGAIN :(

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 20: Mixed Messages

Kimi sat on her bed watching Black Butler while she snacked on a bag of Skittles. She totally loved the anime because pretty much all the guys on the show were hot. Kimi's cell made a jingle she picked it up and looked to see who it was. It said _Vero_, Kimi smiled and flipped her cell opened and started to read the message.

"Happy Halloween Chuck! I can't wait for you to see my costume. I know you'll like it. I also know how you like it when my tongue wraps around your-" Kimi flipped her phone shut and yelled in horror.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Nee-ooo! GROSS!" Kimi shouted from her bed. Kimi ran out toward the backyard where Chuckie was out messing with one if his projects for his chemistry class. "CHUCKIE!" Kimi yelled storming out onto the lawn. Chuckie pushed up his glasses confused at why Kimi was so angry. "LOOK! LOOK AT IT!" she seethed. Her phone was open and she held up the message in front of his face. Chuckie blinked as he began to read it increasingly turning red. He grabbed the phone and closed. it.

"I'm sorry but it's not my fault!" he said in high squeak looking everywhere but Kimi. His face was a bright crimson.

"This shit has to STOP! I'm tired of getting your messages or Vero's messages to each other on ACCIDENT! What the fuck don't you guys bother to double check to see who're you sending it to!?" Kimi's eyes were wide as she was seriously angry. Chuckie placed his hands in his pockets.

"I'll talk to Vero about it, okay," he said pushing his lips to the side.

"You better because she hasn't talked to me in like two days! TWO DAYS!" Kimi said and stormed off.

Phil received a text from his friend Chachi.

"Hey dude let's go to the haunted house tonight! The whole gang is getting together are you in?" Phil mocked laughed as he started texting back.

"Hellz YEAH!" Phil replied back. Then he remembered. "Aye is it okay if I invite Lil and some other friends?" he decided to Text as well.

"Sure the more the merrier dude :p" his friend texted back. Phil sent out a message to the Lil, Chuckie, and Kimi. "Hey you all wanna go the Haunted House?! Me and my buds are all going, so come!" Phil just texted. A few minuted later Lil texted back.

"Sure but I have basket ball practice today I might be there late," Lil text back. Phil frowned he really missed hanging out with his sister but then shrugged.

"Count Vero and I in!" Chuckie replied.

"YES! I'm tired of Chuckie and Vero and their bullshit!" Kimi texted. Phil frowned.

"Oh shit, already?" he asked out loud to himself and started to text Kimi back.

"Sorry I asked them to come to and they said yes. :(" Phil sent out.

"Damn it fine! I'll just chill with your friend Amber she nice and stuff," Kimi texted back. Phil took a deep breath and exhaled hoping that will be the only drama for today.

"Lil what's the hold up pass the ball!" Trina shouted from across the court. Lil let out a small grimace.

"Hold up I'm texting someone," Lil said.

"Tommy wanna come to the haunted house with me and Phill," she put than thought about it. "Tommy wanna come the haunted house with me," and sent it out.

"Earth to Lil!" Mary-Anne said with a giggle.

"She's texting Tommy to see if they wanna go to the haunted house together," Jackie read over her shoulder. Lil turned a bright red.

"Jeez thanks Jackie!" Lil said sarcastically. Jackie laughed then smiled.

"Sounds fun can I come?" Jackie said. Lil shrugged.

"I don't see why not," Lil said.

"I wanna come too!" Mary-Anne said.

"Count me in I'll drive!" Trina invited herself as well. Lil's eyes widen what was she suppose to say _No_?

Tommy smiled as he saw Lil's text.

"Sure can't wait meet you there," he texted back. Tommy grew excited at the prospect of walking through the haunted house with Lil. Even though Lil was a strong girl she was such a chicken when it came to scary things. Tommy smiled as he made his way toward the shower. He got dressed, shaved, splashed some cologne on and gelled his hair. Yeah even though Lil was a friend she was a girl too and he didn't want to look bad in front of her or the rest of the crowd.

"Hurry up T! I gotta pee!" Dil shouted.

"There's more than one toilet Dil!" Tommy yelled through the door.

"It's a double whammy!" Dil shouted. "Why are you taking so long? Are you going on a date?" Dil asked. Tommy frowned and open the door.

"NO! For your information Lil invited me to the haunted house," Tommy said with a grin. Dil's eyes lit up.

"I wanna go!" he said awe.

"NO!" Tommy said passing him making his way toward the room.

"Why not?! I thought it wasn't a date?" Dil said grinning.

"It's not... but she didn't invite you," Tommy said bluntly then felt a bit bad.

"So what! I wanna come! Let me come with you guys pa-lease!" he begged.

"No! It's just me and Lil," Tommy said checking himself over the mirror.

"Why not?!" Dil asked and Tommy rolled his eyes with a throaty sigh.

"Because man you always act all..." he didn't want to finish his sentence.

"What?!" Dil asked angrily.

"Weird," Tommy finished.

"MOM!" Dil yelled. "Tommy won't let me go to the haunted house with him and Lil!" Dil bellowed.

"Tommy! You take Dil with you or you're not going either!" Didi yelled from downstairs. Tommy scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"FINE!" Tommy shouted and closed the door on Dil's smiling face.

Phil and his small group of friends met up around 8 pm at the haunted house which was actually an old abandon building. There was already a long line with people ahead of them.

"Damn is the line even moving?!" Dorian asked as he tip-toed up to look at the people ahead of them.

"Not really," Chuckie said as he just bent his neck up to look at the top of the heads of the same people still ahead of them.

"Don't worry we can do something to pass the time," Vero said flirting as she leaned into Chuckie with a big smile tip-toeing to get a kiss. Kimi rolled her eyes and turned making sure not to get her fairy wings caught on Vero's wings. Phil saw the act of intimacy and grinned.

"So Amber what have you been up to lately?" Kimi asked smiling. Amber shrugged.

"Same Ol' Same Ol'," Amber replied as she crossed her arms.

"Man where is Lil she's sure is taking her lazy ass time," Phil said as he lifted up his hockey mask. They all stepped forward as the lined moved. Kimi crossed her arms as she stared around. A car pulled up with four girls. Lil, Trina, Mary-Anne, and Jackie all got out of the care still in their school uniforms.

"Hey look Jock alert," Ethan said. Amber elbowed her brother and gave him a look.

"She's Phil's sister," she whispered to him. He made a face before frowning.

"Oh yeah," he whispered back. Lil and her friends made their way in the back of the line. Phil frowned his friends had already gave Kimi, Chuckie, and Vero cuts but Lil and three other chicks would get back of the line punishment for sure. Phil tilted his head toward Lil with an obvious shrug. His eyes widen as he shook his head. Lil noticed and shrugged back with a frown.

After a few more minutes Tommy and Dil showed up. Tommy saw Lil with all her friends and frowned as well.

"Well so much for that little plan, huh," Dil said crossing his arms grinning.

"Shut up, Dil," Tommy said grimacing as they made their way in the back of the line.

"Hey is that Tommy?" Kimi noticed as she pointed out obviously. Chuckie immediately put her arm down.

"Don't point it's rude," he scolded but he looked nervous instead of angry.

"Hey it is Tommy. Hey Tommy!" Kimi waved toward the other end of the line. Tommy waved back as did Dil. Phil looked down at his direction scowling. Kimi noticed as she slowly stopped waving. Chuckie gave Kimi a look in which she understood.

"Woops," she said and smiled. Vero giggled and grabbed Chuckie's face toward her before kissing again. Kimi turned and stuck out her tongue in disgust crossing her arms. Phil smiled and noticed as he made playful smooching sounds as he bent low at Kimi. Kimi's eyes widen for a second before narrowing hers as she grabbed his hockey mask and pulled it down back on his face. She stepped forward as the lined moved again. Skud laughed and started doing the same to Amber in which she raised a brow but he went further as he started to hug her. She looked embarrassed but not angry as she shoved him off of her. Phil laughed as he raised his mask back up.

"Sorry," he said with a boyish smile. Kimi had her arms crossed angrily before she stared up at his smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"It's okay," she said bitterly.

"Yeah I know..." Phil said as he saw Chuckie and Vero in a full make out session. He laughed again.

"Yeah it's get better for him tonight too," Kimi whispered making a face of disgust.

"All right!" Phil cheered. Kimi's eyes widen as she looked up at him in shock. Phil nudged her playfully.

"Hey it's your big Bro let him score," Phil whispered toward Kimi.

"I swear I'm starting to feel like the only reason she became my friend was to get with my brother," Kimi said through gritted teeth. Phil raised a brow.

"Jealous much," Phil said. Kimi gave him a glare so severe that he stepped back as he covered his face back with his hockey mask.

Tommy looked at everyone in front of him.

"Damn it Phil and his crew are almost to the front and I'm still near the back... this is such shit," Tommy said angrily.

"Move aside!" Tommy heard as he saw Angelica and her friends make their way toward the front of the line.

"Great... the whole gang is practically here but Susie and yet... we're still very separated," Tommy observed, as he frowned seeing Angelica and her group of friends. Phil and his group of friends. Chuckie kissing a girl in which he didn't bother to mention the fact to him that he had a girlfriend. Lil with all her friends midways through and himself. Over all the Rat's were talking to one another again but still very separate.

"Ironic isn't it, so close yet so far," Dil said as he crossed his arms as well. They both stared as Angelica and her friends were turned down and sent to the back of the line.

* * *

AN: Ah when you think things were starting to look up for the Rats it seems there's still challenges on the way. Also the next three chapter are the slow chapters as the holidays come up and vacation time and what not. Please bare with the Holidays.


	21. Practice

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 21: Practice

The Holidays were coming fast as Thanksgiving grew near. Susie walked around the stage rehearsing her lines as the leading role Belle. At the same time the theater was having a secondary try outs for the male roles as only one male who tried out last time was decent.

"Father? Have you seen my father?!" Susie asked out.

"That's real good Susie," Tommy complimented as he looked over the script. Susie smiled.

"Be easier if there was an opposite to this scene... honestly almost all scenes," Susie said crossing her arms. Tommy frowned.

"I know but that's why practice is cut short we're having secondary try outs, hopefully more guys will show up," Susie rolled her eyes.

"Hopefully," Susie said.

"Hey Bro," Dil said simply.

"Hey Dil," Tommy replied looking over Susie's script then double glancing back at him. "Dil? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Going to try out for the play, duh!" Dil said shaking his head.

"I thought you couldn't... besides why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked. Dil crossed his arms.

"Mrs. Parker is desperate she says if I do well she'll talk to the principal about an exception," Dil said with a smile. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever... good luck," he said smiling softly. Dil nodded.

"Don't worry I got this," he said confidently as he walked away. Susie chuckled watching him walk away. Tommy shook his head.

"Dil..." Tommy let out simply. Susie smiled.

"I wonder what part he'll get?" Susie asked Tommy. Tommy shrugged.

"I have no idea," he let out.

"French Maid... why do I even bother showing up," Savannah said as she looked over her script. "I'm cast as the play's slut what's with this?" Savannah talked to Angelica who frowned.

"You're complaining I'm the hag enchantress!" Angelica said angrily.

"Hey you turn beautiful too you know," Susie said.

"Yeah for like one minute!" Angelica said bitterly. Tommy shrugged.

"Honestly you're parts are so small you probably shouldn't have to worry about practice till after Christmas break," Tommy said. Susie nodded with agreement.

"Yeah like you're little cuz is right," Savannah said thinking it over. Angelica shrugged as she let out a sigh.

"Students... it's time for male rehearsals. Actresses clear the stage!" Mrs. Parker announced. Angelica took a seat in the audience and zoned out. The only good thing was that Sean Butler made the part of Lumiere. Angelica couldn't help but stare at him. She sighed Sean was really attractive but intellectually... he was well... dumb.

"I said you were FORBIDDEN!" Dill shouted out angrily. Angelica's head snapped up at Dil's performance.

"RARRR!" he yelled with his hands in the air and ran off the stage. Angelica and rest of the audience couldn't help but giggle.

"He's not half bad," Sean admitted. Angelica chuckled.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Bravo! Mr. Pickles! BRAVO!" Mrs. Parker let out. Both Savannah and Sean's head snapped at Angelica who just stared straight as she could clearly feel their gazes burning a hole on the side of her head. "A little over the top but I'm sure I have the perfect part for you," she said happily. Tommy clapped as Dil ran toward him for a high five.

"Good job Dil!" Tommy congratulated. Angelica looked over at them briefly and lifted a thumbs up at Dil's direction.

"Another one?" Savannah asked.

"Sorry if my family's genes are popular," Angelica said slyly. Sean and Susie giggled at the remark.

"Good one," Susie commented as she turned to face them from the front roll. Angelica smirked at Susie. Savannah rolled her eyes.

"What-ever," she replied. Angelica sighed as another boy walked on the stage. Angelica left excited Dil got the part of Maurice, a Junior named Sam got the part of Cogsworth, and Troy got the role as the beast. Finally the cast was complete and it gave all the actors a boost of excitement as the play was progressing. Angelica made her way toward her small red Miata and got in. She looked at the binder on her passenger seat. She had a debate coming soon and she hadn't done any research for it at all.

Angelica lazily got up and took a shower. She didn't have debate that day but she needed to do some research. Angelica continued with her morning ritual as she grabbed a granola bar and left for school. She could smell the deliciousness of breakfast; eggs, toast, sausage, her mouth watered up as she opened the granola bar and headed past the cafeteria toward the library. She opened the door and walked in it was nearly empty except for the typical chess geeks quietly playing chess with each other. Angelica threw her binder on the table and opened it. She browsed through her math homework and pulled out her debate. She pulled it out it was on Infatuation vs. Love, Are you or are you not in love? Angelica frowned.

"Damn it's one of these type of debates," Angelica said as she looked over her debate more. Negative you are to reason with the audience and judges that you are in fact _not_ in love. She let out a loud groan as she rolled her eyes. Angelica walked up to the librarian.

"Why Hello Angelica how are you doing today?" asked Mrs. Reed

"Peachy... look I need Psychology books maybe sociology, I'm doing a debate on infatuation vs. love," she said holding her paper. Mrs. Reed grimaced.

"Oh my such a difficult topic well I'll see what I can scrounge up, follow me," she said as she lead Angelica toward the shelves that could help. Teen Love, The anatomy of Love, and other books similar titles. "I think these will suffice," Mrs. Reed said with a smile.

"So how's your hentai love kitten?" a boy asked.

"Fine and stop calling her that," Chuckie said. Angelica's head snapped as she grabbed the books the librarian handed her. "We're fine everything's going just swell," Chuckie said with an breathy sigh as he sat down.

"Is that all?" Mrs. Reed ask with a smile. Angelica looked at her and nodded. "Okay I'll be on my way," she said and walked back behind her desk. Angelica quietly made her way toward her binder and opened her book. She placed her reading glasses on as she started browsing through the books reading some parts and taking down notes. Chuckie started playing a game with one of his friends.

"So how does it feel dating a _hot chick_?" the boy asked as he made a move. Chuckie smirked as he stared at the board patiently.

"Fine I guess, I mean I can't say there's a difference," Chuckie said simply.

"Oh man whatever guys totally respect you now. Instead of laughing when you pass they just stare at you with a silent manly kind of respect," the kid said waiting for Chuckie to make his move.

"More like Vero," Chuckie said finally moving his piece. The boy frowned.

"Damn it!" the kid yelled.

So he's dating Vero Kamiyama now, Angelica thought. Impressive he's moving up the social ladder, she thought again as she turned a page. A few minutes later Angelica closed the other book. She needed to use the internet for more research. It was ten minutes till the bell she packed up her things made her way out.

"Hey Angelica," Chuckie said as he turned noticing her passing by behind him.

"Why, Finster I over heard you got a girlfriend," Angelica said with a smirk. Chuckie turned bright red.

"You over heard that?" Chuckie replied as his chess buddies started giggling. Angelica raised a brow and looked at them. Immediately they stopped laughing as they hurriedly rushed out of the library. Chuckie stared at them shocked at the power of Angelica had over them.

"Yep, heard it's going well too. So tell me how does it feel dating above the social ladder instead of on par?" Angelica asked haughtily. Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he said as he started walking away.

"Just give up you know you can't make me," she said with a smile walking toward the door as well.

"So you gonna introduced me? Have you even taken her out someplace nice yet?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Nope... haven't been working and no I really don't want to introduce you to her," Chuckie said making his way toward the library's exit. Angelica frowned.

"Why not?" she asked overly sad. Chuckie narrowed his eyes.

"Do I really have to list all the reasons?" he asked unenthusiastic. Angelica grinned.

"Fine but you should really consider getting a job, chicks love it when guys buy them things," Angelica advised.

"But how? I'm still a sophomore in high school and Dad won't let me work at the Java Lava," Chuckie said stating the obvious. Angelica tilted her head and thought.

"Hmm," she let out and then shook her head.

"You're smart right?" Angelica asked. Chuckie shuffled in place holding onto his backpack's strap.

"Yeah I suppose," he answered. She stepped forward and leaned in real close.

"I'm going to tell you a little secret," she whispered loudly. Chuckie turned a bright red. He had never been this close to Angelica that he actually could smell her perfume or shampoo. He couldn't tell which all he could tell was that it smelt good. "Half of the school are idiots even the popular ones... okay scratch that especially the popular ones. Their always struggling to get through classes," she said backing up with a smile.

"So you're point is?" Chuckie asked growing impatient.

"Duh tutoring! Half the idiots take tutoring and pay for it as well," Angelica said. Chuckie pushed his glasses up thinking about it.

"Tutoring or doing their homework for them?" Chuckie asked bitterly.

"Depends on you. You can help them or you can _help_ them," Angelica said with a smirk.

"You just gotta be confident, surely, and well demanding," she said with a playful shrug. Chuckie thought about it some more. "Think about it," Angelica added as she stared at the door. She looked at the door then back at him. "Well?" she asked. Chuckie rolled his eyes grabbing open the door. "Damn Finster learn some damn chivalry," Angelica scolded.

"Yeah yeah by the way you're glasses are still on," he said stepping out into the hall letting go of the door.

"Shit," she swore under her breath and took them off quickly as the door banged into her shoulder. "So much for chivalry!" Angelica shouted at his direction down the hall. Chuckie smirked as he glanced at her before picking up his pace.

* * *

AN: Even though I have a few more chapters finished. College has started again for me and thus the availability of writing and updates will probably slow. :( I'm sorry about this but Education comes first.


	22. Season's Yearning

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 22: Season's Yearning

Kimi sat in between her friends Sachi and Akira. She was the black cat stuffed between the rabbit boy and the panda girl. Their eccentric cute head gear kept them warm as the weather grew colder as Christmas neared. She glared at Chuckie's direction full of malcontent. She wasn't sure who she hated more her brother for stealing her friend or her friend for choosing her brother over her. It wasn't like Vero and her didn't talk, they did but it wasn't the same. It was like Chuckie was her best friend and not her. And when they did talk all they talked about was about _Chuckie_.

"This sucks," Kimi said bitterly watching Chuckie and Vero cuddle up against a corner near a wall.

"Tell me about it," Sachi said just as bored.

Tommy sat down staring inside his bag. He placed his hand in and adjusted the zoom. He made sure he got a close up of Kimi's bitter face. He laughed as he shook his head.

"Poor Kim," he said to himself. Tommy moved his backpack toward Chuckie and his friend. They were both making out against the wall. He zoomed in for a moment then zoomed out. "Looks like Chuckie's got some kissing skills," he said impressed as he moved his bag toward Kimi again who stared at their direction angrily. He looked up as he felt someone staring at him. He moved his bag at the direction at the eerie stare and zoomed across the yard. He finally saw the owner of the eerie stare. Lil was holding up a camera taking a picture of him. _Him?_ Tommy looked up at her direction and smiled. Lil removed the camera out of her facing smiling back. He opened his mouth and sighed. Lil got off her one knee and started walking toward him. Her wavy brown hair was flowing with the cool breeze. He blinked realizing he was still recording he quickly turned off his camera and closed his bag. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hey Tommy!" Lil said happily as she held up her camera. "Just taking pictures for the year book," she added. Tommy looked off toward his side and smiled.

"Yeah I'm glad you're taking it seriously," Tommy noticed. Lil smiled.

"Well yeah," she said as she pushed her bangs back, which were now colored white.

"Hey I like your bangs you look like Rogue from X-Men," Tommy notices as he grabbed one of them and examined it.

"Really I never thought about that. I was thinking white like snow," Lil said as she looked at Tommy's hand holding on to her bangs. He saw her eyes staring at his hand and let go.

"Sorry," he said turning red. "So what you doing for Christmas?" Tommy asked. Lil let out a long sigh.

"We're going skiing, the whole family I heard the Finsters are going to Paris," Lil said. "Mom and Dad have been wanting to go for awhile," Lil added. Tommy frowned momentarily then shook it off.

"That's cool," Tommy said with a small shrug.

"How bout you?" Lil asked. Tommy looked down and started kicking around on the dirt.

"Just staying home," he said sadly. "The same thing we do every year," Tommy reminded.

"Awe, sorry," she said embarrassed as Tommy looked truly sadden by the thought. "I mean honestly who wants to be around all that snow right?" Lil said trying to make him feel better. Tommy tilted his head and shook it. "Not working?" Lil asked sorrily.

"Nope," Tommy said a bit happier.

"Hey I mean I'll call or text whichever and send you some pics of Phil bombing. He's bound to wipe out on his snowboard a few times," Lil said with small laugh. Tommy smiled

"Since he's still not talking to me that though does make me feel better," Tommy said starting to walk toward class. Lil smiled happily.

"Good I knew I could cheer you up... whoa look at Kimi," Lil noticed. Tommy tried hard not to laugh.

"I know she's totally not liking Chuck's new squeeze," Tommy noticed.

"Heard it was one of her friends," Lil whispered as they passed.

"Well Veronica is pretty hot I can see why Chuckie is always making out with her," Tommy said trying hard not to look at them.

"You know what they say, the fire burns the hottest also dies the quickest," Lil said. Tommy looked at Lil who was staring at Chuckie and Vero.

"That was hot," Tommy said. Lil stepped back and laughed.

"You're such a dork," Lil said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know why but that was like real wise and smart," Tommy said thinking it over. Lil pushed him away on the shoulder playfully.

"Shut up, you're making be blush," Lil said trying to hide her face.

"It's true," Tommy said honestly.

"Yeah yeah I gotta go see ya later," Lil said walking away toward her class.

Kimi started walking toward her class she readjusted her mittens as she looked around the school grounds full of students bundled up in their coats and the idiots without one. She never understood how can some students could not be cold enough to wear one. Especially when it was clearly cold. Kimi looked toward the skating ramp. Phil was wearing a loose hoodie he was pushing his hair back from his face as he talked happily to Amber and her brother. Kimi let out a small sigh. Then her eyes widen.

"Oh...no," she said walking a bit faster. "Did I just do the love sigh?" she asked herself. "No it must have been the crush sigh," she argued with herself as she stared at their direction again. She let out another small sigh and smiled. "Oh no it was the crush sigh," she whispered to herself shaking her head. It's too late I'm totally crushing on Phil and I don't know what to do? Think Think Think. Has Phil even giving me a real clue that he even likes me scratch that okay he did semi-kiss me, he also plainly turned down the fake double date opportunity. That would of have been an ideal chance to make a move on me. So he's still in the friend zone. I just need to find a way to keep my thoughts in the friends zone too. Think think think. "Wait! I got it!" she said out loud as she walked through the halls. It's his fault Chuckie and Vero are hooked up. Just place the blame on him. Honestly if he hadn't been lets get Chuckie a new girl attitude, Vero wouldn't be with him sucking his face like her life depended on it. Kimi nodded as she held onto the door handle.

"Hey Kimi are you going to step into class or what?" a girl asked from behind her. Kimi turned pink for a moment as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Kimi said walking in stepping into her class. School ended and Kimi was grateful as her teacher reminded her class that their was only a week and a half of school until Christmas Vacation. Kimi walked out of the hallways as she started snapping her fingers and dancing. "It's almost, It's almost vacation, vaca-a-a-a-tion!" she sung as she looked side to side happily.

"Hey nice moves Finster though you totally dance like my sister," Phil said sneaking up on her. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"It's because I used to dance with your sister the same exact dance, duh!" Kimi said as she finished up her dance.

"So wanna hang out?" Phil asked suddenly. Kimi stopped dancing immediately and started thinking. _Initiate Plan Friend Zone_, her mind processed. Kimi sneered.

"Nah you've done enough hanging out already," Kimi said with a wave of her hand as she started walking away. Phil leaned back away in shock.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Phil walked up to Kimi and asked. Kimi stopped turning to face him.

"You know exactly what I mean," she said simply. Phil shook his head confused.

"No I don't. What's the deal are you on your rag?" Phil asked. Kimi smacked him a few times on his arm

"Don't every ask girls that!" Kimi scolded. "And Nooo! I'm not on the rag," she spat out. "Look because of you Chuckie is always with Vero like 24/7. It's like I don't exist and it's really really irritating. Each time I see them kiss I wanna gag," Kimi seethed as she placed her hands in fist and started stomping. "Plus their accidental text messages. You know what Chuckie sent me... I can't wait to see your breast! That's NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN EVER!" Kimi shouted. Phil started cracking up.

"Really that's fucking hilarious," Phil said bending over laughing.

"I'm not laughing... it's disturbing," Kimi said angrily.

"You know that message was for Vero," Phil said plainly. "So why worry?" Phil asked. Kimi gave an exasperated sigh.

"Because I just don't want to know... never wanna know. They're things you don't want to hear about your siblings Phil. You should know how that feels more than anyone," Kimi whispered angrily. Phil stopped laughing turning red.

"That's different," Phil said angrily.

"How is it different? Her's was on camera for all of public to display and my brother's is literally in front of the public for their display," Kimi said angrily Phil crossed his arms.

"It wasn't my idea alone you helped. You agreed to it. You even thought of the plan that got them together, if anyone you should be blaming other than yourself!" Phil said as he walked passed her nudging her angrily. Kimi grabbed her shoulder and as she try to keep balance. She frowned. Phil was right the misery she was in was clearly brought upon by herself.


	23. The Holidays

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 23: The Holidays

Phil leaned as he shredded through the fresh powder of the sparkly crisp white snow. He leaned forward and slightly back as he started boarding toward the other direction. There was a slope coming up it was the good opportunity to try to do a trick. He readied himself as she leaned down low trying to gain speed as he slope tilted down at first. He grew nearer and nearer waiting for the right time to jump. The slope tilted upward for a few seconds then he jumped twisting in the air grabbing on to the tail end of his board. He spun around in mid air for a few seconds before landing goofy style sliding out of control before wiping out rolling in the snow.

Lil took out her cell phone camera and took a picture of Phil lying lifeless for few seconds. She giggled as looked over it.

"Awesome," she teased as Phil began to slowly sit up and dust off some snow.

"Shit I don't see you tryin'," Phil said trying to stand up.

"Sorry but I don't have a death wish," Lil said wobbling up toward her brother lending out her hand. Phil grabbed a hold of her hand and Lil pulled trying to help him up. Lil wobbled over toward her ski poles and picked them up.

"Whatever at least I'm trying what are you doing, just sitting there," Phil said trying to push himself near the nearest slope. Lil continued to wobble to the nearest slope as well. They looked down watching people ride the lift ski and snow board around the slopes. The huge hotel was full of people hanging out building snow men, building snow angels, playing with the snow. It was a white Christmas just how they always wanted it. They both smiled watching the scene. "Hey I'll race you down toward the hotel, last one there has to carry all the equipment back to the room, deal?" Phil asked. Lil looked at him her eyes narrowed. She placed her goggles on her face and smiled.

"You gotta deal," Lil said seriously. Phil smiled he loved competing against Lil. She was a fierce competitor.

"Alright let's do this," Phil said shaking it up getting in position. "On the count of three," he said and Lil nodded. "One, two... THREE!" he shouted as the both pushed off. At first they struggled to avoid hitting each other as they realized they were to close to each other to gather the speed to go down. Then they grew apart and they both became determined to win. Lil kept her knees bent as she pushed herself determinedly with her ski poles. Phil bent low constantly trying to lean in keeping as arrow dynamic as possible. They both constantly tried their best to avoid hitting other people as they passed by the bunny slopes and ski lift.

"Move it!" Lil yelled.

"Hey you're not suppose to be skiing here!" a person yelled.

"Sorry," Phil said as he zoomed by. They both realize they were coming into too fast and too close as they both struggled to stop. Lil tried her best to break digging her poles into the snow as she turned. Luckily they digged right in keeping her from losing her balance. Phil on other hand had a harder time as he fell spinning into the snow. Lil started laughing as she pulled out her camera and snapped another picture of Phil wiped out on the snow. Phil rolled over and sat up.

"Another one?" Phil asked as he started taking off his snowboard.

"These are what memories are made of Philip," Lil said teasingly.

"Watch out!" a kid yelled as a snowball hit Lil on the back of the head. Immediately Phil took out his cell and took a picture of Lil's neck and back covered in snow.

"Watch it! There's people here!" Lil yelled at the children who ran off giggling.

"You're right these are what memories are made of," Phil said looking at his picture. Lil grimaced as she bent over and took off her skis. Phil carried his snowboard and Lil's ski's and ski poles to their room. Later that night they sat in front of a fire sipping on hot cocoa.

"This was fun," Lil said staring into the fire. Phil perked a brow and smiled.

"Yeah it was," he said happily. "It's fun hanging out with you sometimes," Phil admitted. Lil smiled.

"I agree, I miss you too," Lil said taking a sip of her cocoa.

"Isn't it romantic?" Chas said to his family as the stared at the brightly lit Eiffel tower. It was decorated in many different colors this year as they had a light show for the public at 8 pm. The streets shops and trees were also covered in lights and over all the atmosphere was festive.

"Oh honey it's so very romantic," Keira said as she leaned into his shoulder as they walked holding each other. Kimi let out a small lopsided grin. It was okay to see her parents act romantic once in a while. However the idiot on the cell phone behind her wasn't so pleasant.

"Okay I'll send you pics I promise," Chuckie said as he walked a few feet behind his family for some privacy.

"Alright... kisses, bye," he said as he hung up.

"Man even here miles and miles away from home and she _still _manages to butt into my life," Kimi said. Chuckie grimaced as he heard Kimi's comment. He understood how she must felt having a friend all to herself one moment and all of a sudden not. It was how he felt about the rest of the old gang. That and the fact that Vero was starting to get on his nerves a bit.

"Nice evening," Chuckie started as he pushed his scarf back.

"Yeah," Kimi said looking at the sidewalk. Chuckie frowned.

"Oh come on she's not that bad," Chuckie suddenly replied. Kimi grimaced.

"Yeah whatev," Kimi replied just a melancholy. Chuckie growled.

"Well I mean she was your friend too," Chuckie said defensively.

"Key word...was," Kimi said. There was a pause as Chuckie had nothing to say to that. "Look it's no big deal, it's just you know, I missed talking to her, miss talking to you, separately. Now all she does talk about is you," Kimi said. Chuckie frowned as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I mean we used to talk about other things like anime, music, clothes, make up, hair, secrets, food, girl stuff," Kimi said looking up at the sky sighing. "Now nothing...but you," she said bitterly. "I mean what do you guys even talk about?" Kimi asked looking up at him seriously. Chuckie looked away from her with a small grimace.

"Nothing much really," Chuckie replied. "We mostly just kiss... a lot," Chuckie said with a small smile. "Vero is the most physical relationship I ever had and well it feels nice to feel so attractive," Chuckie said. Kimi made a face of slight disgust then frowned. It must be hard not feeling confident in who you are. She can understand why Chuckie was so attached to Vero she made him feel good about himself.

"I guess I understand," Kimi said as she rubbed her mittens together as they reached the bridge.

"Here we are!" Chas said happily. The family waited patiently with other couples and families who were waiting for the show. Finally within a few minutes the lights turned off. It was completely dark then suddenly a color of light turned on along with others in certain sequence. It was actually pretty amazing seeing it in person. They all looked at the Eiffel Tower with awe as they lights lit up the sky.

Dil and Tommy sat in front of the TV watching a Wonderful Life next to their mother and father. It was a family tradition in which hey didn't mind so much other than they watched too many times that there was nothing left for surprise. Dil yawned as Tommy tried to stifle his but failed.

"Oh oh, looks like our little men are getting sleepy," Didi said happily.

"Mom please, not Uncle Drew Santa again," Dil begged. Didi smiled.

"No no I'm just saying if you're sleepy you know where the room is," Didi said happily. Dil sighed as he walked up and headed toward his room. Tommy stood up as well. He looked at his Christmas tree in all it's glory with it's neatly wrapped gifts and little gingerbread men hanging off from it. Then a quick glance at the Menorah on top of the fire place.

"I better go too," Tommy said as he headed upstairs. He headed towards Dil's room first to stop by to see what he was doing.

"Ah-ha! I knew it," Tommy said as he caught Dil on his Nintentdo DS. Dil grimaced.

"Shhhhh!" Dil said as he stuffed the DS in his pillow just in case his mother heard. "It's not like you weren't planning on doing the same thing I bet you were going to get on you computer," Dil argued. Tommy grinned.

"Okay so maybe I was... I just can't stand watching that movie again, it was putting me asleep," Tommy said as he walked in and closed the door.

"I was yawning, a real yawn," Dil said muffling another yawn. "Can't wait for Christmas though," Dil continued with a smile. Tommy smiled too.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Tommy agreed as he walked towards Dil bed and sat on it. He was quiet to himself thinking.

"What's wrong bro?" Dil asked as he saw his brothers contemplative face.

"The school semester is half ways over and the gang isn't well a gang," Tommy said sadly. Dil frowned.

"Yeah I know but hey at least we're talking again...some of us are...to each other," Dil added trying to cheer Tommy up.

"Yeah I'm only talking to Lil, don't get me wrong I like Lil... a lot but it's not the same as talking to everyone else all the time whenever," Tommy admitted.

"Maybe the gang isn't suppose to be a gang anymore. Maybe it's just the end of the Rats," Dil suggested as he paused his game. Tommy shook his head.

"No!" he said standing up.

"I'm not going to give up," Tommy announced. "I have faith in all of us," he said as there was a jingle near his pocket. Tommy took out his cell and flipped it over. A small smile crossed his face. "Hey wanna see something funny?" he asked. Dil nodded as he paused his game.

"Yeah," he replied. Tommy walked closer and placed the phone inches away from Dil's face. A picture of Phil wiped out on the snow was on the small screen. Dil let out a small chuckle. They both started laughing out loud together.

"Lil's a lady of her word it seems," Tommy said as he made his way toward the door. "See ya tomorrow Dil. Oh yeah, Happy Hanukkah Christmas" Tommy said closing his door.

"Merry Christmas Hanukkah to you too, T," Dil replied with a smile.

* * *

AN: Awe Holidays so nice and sweet and well not so much Drama as the Gang are separate places enjoying their holidays elsewhere. Yet alas school semester starts again. - Story Wise. Also been writing again so the floor should return to it's normal speed. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	24. Tutoring

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: Language

Chapter 24: Tutoring

The new school semester started and Chuckie decided to take Angelica's advice. He posted his name and his tutoring credential on the student bulletin board. Within a couple of days he started getting calls.

"Hey you good at Chemistry right?"

"Uhh who's this?" Chuckie asked as he looked around the school hallways suspiciously.

"It's me Craig. I'm diagonally across you, the one in the Lakers jersey," he said with a wave. The boy was clearly on his cell phone.

"Oh... well yeah I'm taking AP chemistry and I'm also taking physic classes as well," he said looking around hoping no one else near by heard him.

"Really you're just the man I need. How much do you charge again?" the kid ask.

" Fifteenth dollars a session," Chuckie said sternly.

"Hmm alright meet me outside at lunch. You know the table next to the cheerleaders," he clarified. "I'll just skip recesses since I got practice after school," Craig added. "See ya after class," the kid said as he hung up with a slight nod. Chuckie stared at him confused

"Uh okay?" he let out as he closed his phone. He continued switching out his books as he left toward his next class. Class ended and Chuckie headed toward his locker brought out his Chemistry book just in case Craig forgot his and headed toward the cafeteria. He bought his lunch and carried his tray outside. It was really cold still yet there they were. All the popular students sitting outside chatting about. Chuckie took a deep breath and exhaled. A wisp of smoke came out of his mouth.

"Hey over here!" Craig yelled with a wave. Chuckie smiled as he nervously walked toward the table. He soon made his way toward him placing his tray on the table pushing his lunch aside.

"It's okay if I tutor you while eating, right?" Chuckie asked sternly. He was extremely nervous but for once he felt he needed to take Angelica's advice. Craig shrugged.

"Sure, no prob," he said with a shrug as he bent over bought out his homework and placed it in front him. Chuckie looked around as the cheerleaders and other jocks sat around him minding their own business. He took a deep breath and exhaled once more calming himself. Focus, he thought.

"So what do you need help on?" Chuckie said with a bright smile. Craig smiled back.

"All this protons and neutrons shit," Craig stated simply. Chuckie gave a small nod as he took out a banana. He had a lot of explaining to do. A few minutes passed and a girl walked up to them.

"Hey Craig like what's up? Doing work?" a girl asked in a valley girl accent. Craig nodded.

"Obviously but I got my dude Chuck here, he's explaining it to me and I think... I think I understand it," he said with a tilt of his head. The girl tilted her head back.

"Oh my gawd, like seriously?" she replied tilting her head looking at their work. She blinked a few times. "Ughh like already that shit is giving me a headache. It's like giving me a headache just staring at it," she said crossing her arms. "Well like good luck, if Craig like gets a good grade maybe I'll hire you someday," she said walking back to her table. Chuckie's eyes widen. As if he wasn't pressured already he was really feeling the pressure now. To he honest he could not think how could it get worse.

"Chuckie Monkey!" Vero yelled running toward him. Craig muffled his mouth giggling as he smiled at Chuckie who turned a bright red. _It got worse_.

"Vero?" Chuckie asked. Vero ran up to him looking severely upset.

"I've been looking all over for you!" she yelled angrily her hands on her hips. "Why haven't you called?" she asked bitterly. Chuckie frowned.

"I'm working... I sort of forgot," he said letting out a toothy smile, his braces clearly showing. Vero rolled her eyes.

"It's no excuse!" she yelled angrily.

"Hey! Hey... like chill you pretty little head, my bro is just helping me, plus he's getting profits," Craig butted in. Vero leaned back confused.

"You're getting paid?" she asked confused. Chuckie nodded.

"I'm sure part of this little profit will be spent on you so like cool off, inhale and relax, cause you cutting into our time. My time, that I paid so cutie pie step back and let yo' man work," he said boldly. Vero swallowed as she crossed her arms and quietly walked away.

"Thanks," Chuckie said embarrassed.

"It's no prob, you got a fine lookin' chick by the way, very fine," he said with a nod of approval. Chuckie pushed his glasses up nervously.

"Yeah I know," he said with a smile.

"Yep, now let's move on," Craig said pushing his paper back in front of him. Chuckie barely helped Craig finished his work on time. The only thing he could do is hope for the best. Chuckie walked back toward his class. Other students gave him a nod of respect. Chuckie looked toward his side was that Sean Butler? Chuckie asked himself shaking his head. No.. no way I am becoming... _Popular that fast_. The thought shoved shivers up his spine as he held himself in shock. Memories of him being popular back in Junior High came up to him. No, this time things were going to be different. He was going to stick to be being his true self.

Chuckie walked Veronica toward her door. She invited him to stay but he turned her down. He needed some alone time. Time to actually miss her. Time to spend with Kimi and Phil and the others. It all sounded reasonable in his head but it didn't come out to well for Veronica. In the end she gave a melancholy shrug and closed the door. Chuckie returned home and closed the door. He stopped clueless for a while. He had forgotten what he had wanted to do. He was so used to just having a make out session with Vero that he forgot what he liked to do right after school. The sound of someone coming down the stairs made him snap out of his thoughts.

"You're home early," Kimi said in shock as she held an open soda can and took a sip.

"Yeah... wanted to spend some alone time," he said with a shrug.

"Why you guys got into a fight?" Kimi asked with a too enthusiastic tone. Chuckie rolled his eyes as he followed Kimi toward the kitchen.

"No we didn't but she seemed really put off by the idea," he said with a sigh. Kimi shrugged as she opened the fridge.

"She'll get over it, let's make nachos," she suddenly replied. Chuckie grinned.

"Yeah okay," he said. Kimi brought out the Velveta cheese. Within a few minutes they had the cheese heating up in the microwave. They both bent low staring into the microwaves window slowly watching the block of cheese melt.

"Smells good," Kimi replied eyes wide.

"Tastes good," Chuckie said his mouth watering.

"Right," Kimi agreed. Then the door bell rang. "Wonder who's here I'll get it," Kimi said making her way out of the kitchen. "Make sure it doesn't burn!" Kimi reminded her brother as she made her way toward the door. She happily opened the door then sneered. "What do you want?" Kimi asked as she looked up at Phil who was holding onto his elbow nervously.

"I wanted to speak with Chuckie," Phil said looking off toward the side.

"He's busy...making nachos," Kimi replied seriously. Phil let out a lopsided grin as he looked off toward the side.

"Oooh that sounds like mission impossible to me," he said sarcastically. Kimi pursed her lips together then sighed.

"Why do you want to talk to him anyways?" Kimi asked.

"I just wanna hang out okay?" Phil asked which came out more like a demand. Kimi lifted her head up and exhaled.

"Fine," she said letting him in. She closed the door and turned bumping into his chest. "Whoa," Kimi let out as he stepped back. "Man I thought you'd be half ways there by now," she nasily remarked rubbing her nose.

"Sorry Chuckie junior... but I want to apologize first," he said looking down at her. Kimi's eyes widen.

"Now? Couldn't do it by the door?" Kimi asked in shock. He stepped forward and leaned down a bit.

"No... well I figures since I'm hanging out I better make peace with you first," he whispered. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Look it's fine, you're right it was my fault too, I was just frustrated," Kimi whispered shoving him back as she rubbed her nose some more.

"Are you sure?" he asked in shock. Kimi nodded.

"Yeah, just... I don't know go..." she said looking away. Phil smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Kim, you're a nice girl," he said and turned. Kimi rolled her eyes with a sigh. Her eyes looked at the shoulder he just touched and frowned. _Emotions are such bitches_. She thought as she saw Phil enter the kitchen.

"Hey Phil just in time!" Chuckie said toward Phil.

"Yeah Nachos!" he said happily.

Chuckie, Kimi, and Phil sat in Chuckies room happily watching random episodes of anime as they shared Nachos and soda. Hey it's that song! Kimi said standing up. Chuckie stood up as well dusting some Nacho crumbs. Suddenly a song came on as a group of anime school students started dancing. Phil looked up at Chuckie and Kimi who were dancing with them.

"How do you know this dance?" Phil asked in shock.

"Practice!" Kimi said.

"Don't tell anyone! Not even Vero!" Chuckie said as he kept dancing. Phil chocked up with laughter.

"Awe man this is hilarious!" Phil said cracking up. "It's not even fair people need to see you guys!" he said shaking his head.

"Hey maybe we should!" Kimi said excitedly.

"Shut up," Chuckie replied embarrassed.


	25. Infatuation vs Love

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

**Warnings**: Language, Sensitive Issues

Chapter 25: Infatuation vs Love

Angelica kept anxiously looking at her cell phone. Just three more minutes until she can excuse herself and head towards room 120, it was an empty class room near the library that was used mostly by student council and other extra curricular activities. She quietly slipped her binder into her backpack. She eyed around making sure no one noticed. _Just one more minute,_ she thought to herself. Time stretched on as the class quietly read to themselves. All that was left was her stupid French book.

SLAM

"Sorry Mrs. DuBois but I gotta go, debate," she said stuffing her book into her pack. She got up and hurriedly left the class. Angelica made her way towards room 102. It was thirty minutes before school was about to end and yet the school was dead silent. Except for the sounds of her heels echoing about the hall. Teachers closed the doors as she neared. Angelica let out a small smirk. _Damn right everyone better know my presence_. She thought to herself. She opened the door and walked into room 102.

"Angelica right on time," Mrs. Lawston said with big smile. Angelica smiled with a nod. "Can you help with these tables?" she asked suddenly. Angelica placed her bag down and nodded.

"Sure Mrs. Lawston," Angelica said happily. Mrs. Lawston looked like she could be Suzie's aunt. At the first time she met her she thought it was her mother. Though after the mix up she soon learned Mrs. Lawston used to be a lawyer but hated it and instead started to teach Biology instead. They soon moved the tables in the right order. Slowly but surely the rest of the debate team showed. The bell rang and school was out for the day. Angelica grabbed her folder and headed out.

"Remember debates start in fifteen minutes," Mrs. Lawston reminded as Angelica left the room. Students were walking everywhere. Angelica headed toward the nearest girls restroom and looked over herself. She calmed herself placed her reading glasses on and looked over her notes. She calmed herself as she read out loud to herself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow students, I'm Angelica Pickles and here to prove to you-"

"Hey Angie what brings ya here?" Tamera and Brianna walked in. Anglica turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh just practicing for debate," Angelica said placing her notes back into her folder.

"In other words nerding out," Brianna said as she walked into the nearest stall. Tamera brought out her make up bag and started checking over herself.

"Damn it this zit!" she said bringing out some concealer.

"Class is over Tam who you trying to impress?" Angelica asked as she took off her glasses.

"Duh cheerleading practice and besides, Josh is looking pretty hot lately if ya know what I mean," she said with a smirk.

"Josh Gable?" Angelica asked.

"Duh!" Tamera said as she smoothed out her concealer. The toilet flushed and then Brianna walked over toward the sink.

"I know Angie where have you been lately?" Brianna said. Angelica crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Oh I don't know planning for college, planning for a life after High School," Angelica let out sarcastically.

"Told ya nerding out," Brianna sang. Tamera laughed as Angelica turned red.

"Don't worry we all can't be born beautiful some of us actually have to study," Tamera said as she finished retouching her lip gloss. Angelica shook her head.

"I mean honestly Savannah has been thinking a trio is just what we might need," Brianna let out slyly. "Come on let's go," Brianna said and Tamera placed her make up bag away.

"See ya Angie don't let all those cookies and doughnuts go to your hips... or ya head," Tamera said as passed by checking her over. The door closed and Angelica rushed to lock it. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Stupid Bitches," she said to herself and looked over herself in the mirror. She stepped toward her side. She had a nice butt it wasn't too big. Her breast weren't the smallest but weren't like Tamera's D cups. Her arms looked a bit flabby. So what if popularity isn't everything. Who am I kidding it is EVERYTHING! Angelica placed her arms the counter and placed her head down. Then it came the bubbling, nauseous feeling that sunk her heart with it. The taste of today's lunch rising in her throat. Angelica shook her head. "No no I'm not like them. I'm not fat, I'm fucking Angelica Pickles I can do what I want I have the power. I can make them pay! But..." suddenly she started gagging and after a few more gags her lunch came out. Tears came out her eyes. "Okay," she breathed. "Okay this is not a problem. I'm not like them I'm not going to let them win!" she said as she slowly made her way to the mirror and saw a piece of vomit on the side of her mouth. She turned on the faucet and cleaned herself up. "Okay I just need to make time for working out that's all. Join sports or something, yeah!" she said to herself making herself feel better. She checked her breath and leaned back in disgust. She gargled some water and then sprayed some breath freshener then some perfume. She checked over her self once again. She honestly looked a bit thinner. Maybe. She shrugged. This wasn't going to happen again maybe.

Angelica walked into room 102.

"A little late Angie what took you so long?" Mrs. Lawston asked.

"Uhm nerves," Angelica said with small smile.

"You nervous? You're are best debater," she replied confused.

"So the ice queen isn't made out of stone," a fellow student replied to the guy next her.

"Who knew even she has confidence issues," the guy replied. Angelica headed toward the podium and turned fiercely. So she took it from the beautiful people but _**she was not**_ going to take it from the little people. Oh no, she was Angelica Pickles after all. A lanky blonde girl with braided pig tails walked on to the podium next to her.

"Hi!" she said happily. "I'm Amy Winters and I'm going to prove to you that the person you're with now is in fact your one and only!" she said happily and giggled. Angelica placed her elbow on the podium and propped her head on her hand. _Let's see what this peace loving hippy has to say_, she thought.

"Yo Chuckster! Over here!" the guy called to him from afar. Chuckie turned and smiled.

"You must be Omar," he said walking up to him. "Wow you're tall," he said sticking out his hand. Omar took his hand and shook it.

"Hell yeah MVP two years in a row," he said happily. "You're pretty tall yourself maybe you should check out basketball," Omar said examining him. Chuckie shook his head.

"Me and balls in general never got along to well," he said nervously.

"It's cool let's find an empty class," Omar said walking to the nearest door. The walked closer toward it and Omar pulled it open.

"Woops!" he let out. Chuckie took a few steps in and stopped suddenly. Two podiums a room full of students made him shutter in embarrassment. Even worse one of the girls on the podium was Angelica she gave him a smug smile as raised her brows as she examined Omar.

"Omar! You're here for debates!" Mrs. Lawston said happily. Omar eyes widen.

"Ugh... not exactly," he replied embarrassed.

"Come on don't be shy," she said teasingly.

"No mam I'm I'm sorry I was just looking for an empty class room to study in," he admitted. A few students giggled.

"Ah well that's quite honorable Omar sorry to keep you," Mrs. Lawston said. Omar and Chuckie backed out and walked across the hall there was clearly and empty class room with it's door propped open.

"Okay here we are nice, cozy, and definitely empty," Omar said making his way towards and empty desk. Chuckie shook his head and agreed.

"Okay," he said as he made his way toward a desk next to him and bought out his math book.

"Tell me what you need help on?" Chuckie asked happily.

"Dude everything," Omar admitted. Chuckie looked off toward the side as he pursed his lips. _Figures _he thought then sighed.

"Okay well let's start with today's homework," Chuckie said with a toothy smile.

"Alright," Omar said bringing it out.

Omar was a slow learner but he seemed to actually tried doing what he was told. He would solve a problem slowly by explaining it and then passed the pencil.

"Here you try," Chuckie said giving him the pencil.

"Okay, here I go," he let out nervously. Chuckie examined Omar's concentration on his face. It was odd seeing a talented player struggle trying so hard. It made him feel a bit better in himself. Okay so Jocks weren't so bad after all.

"Oh man what do I do next?" he asked.

"Ughh let's see, oh right here you forgot about your exponent," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Omar said erasing his work. The sound of the door propping open with a whiff of air made Chuckie exit his thoughts.

"- that you are infact not in love," he heard Angelica say. _Great Debate room must of opened their door. _He thought sarcastically. "Infatuation the state of being completely carried away by unreasoning passion or love; addictive love. Infatuation usually occurs at the beginning of relationship when sexual attraction is central. That's right we're all adults here almost at least."

"Okay is this right?" Omar suddenly asked. Chuckie shook his head and looked over Omar's work.

"Okay it looks right, wait... no it's right," he said pushing his glasses up.

"Cool, let me try this one," he said.

"We're young right lets not admit our faults when it comes to age. Why not stop their all ages fall victim to infatuation. Just older people are _wiser_ enough to pin point it out! Let's look at some key differences between love and infatuation. Let's look how closely the line _really_ is. Let me go over definition of infa-"

"Okay check this for me will yah?" Omar asked. Chuckie inhaled as he looked over his work.

"Right again!" Chuckie let out happily sliding his paper back toward him.

"Oh hell yeah. Here can you explain how this works?" Omar asked turning a page from his book and pointed a problem. Chuckie read the explanation trying his hardest to push Angelica's debate out of his head.

"Love is about not giving up in midst of conflict. Well how many rumors do we hear about so and so breaking up with so and so a day? Think about in reality we're just a bunch of infatuated teenage zombies. Not lovestruck puppies!"

"Okay this is how you do it," Chuckie tried his best to explain himself to Omar who gave him confused glances every once in a while but nodded. "Let me try this one see," he said and started to solve a problem explaining it to him. "Now you try," he said sliding his paper back to Omar. Omar nodded and started to do another problem. Chuckie sighed.

"Let's look at this chart shall we," Angelica announced.

"Objection we did not discuss about using visual aids," the other girl said.

"There was nothing stated against it on the assignment Ms. Winters. Considering the topic I would have thought you would have gone a similar route," Mrs. Lawston replied. There was a moment of silence.

"Shall we?" Angelica asked. "Okay so let's look at the-"

"Okay how about now," Omar asked. Chuckie looked over Omars work.

"No... it's wrong look-" After ten more minutes Omar paid Chuckie for his tutoring. They started walking towards the door.

"I'll see you again, thanks for the help," he said and Omar walked away. Chuckie started walking down the opposite direction listening to Angelica's debate echoing down the halls.

"After the high of lust and sexual desire falls what happens next? Oh this is when the good part happens. Emptiness you start to feel like a cheap piece of- I mean used. Soon that love struck puppy starts to seem like a stalker." Chuckie suddenly stopped as he gripped onto his backpack. Suddenly compelled to listen to what Angelica had to say. "You get annoyed and suddenly bored when all their faults suddenly seem revealed. Well news flash they were always there. You were just too infatuated yourself to see it."

"Is that Angelica? Yeah do you hear her if she keeps that up she's going to kill everyone's mood before Valentine's Day," a girl said as she passed by him.

_Valentine's Day?_

"At this point is when we _should_ realize; not saying all because come on this is high school after all, should start to realize "_Hey if I'm feeling annoyed at their faults am I really in love?" _That's right because a person in love would see their faults and instead of being annoyed would just give a soft sigh of acceptance." Chuckie blinked as he continued to walk away.

What am I doing? When has Angelica been the voice of reason? Those girls are right she's just trying to crush all those peoples dreams. I mean she doesn't even have a boyfriend she's just sour, he thought. Chuckie counted his money he had about fifty bucks enough to get Veronica a nice Valentine's Day present. He walked out of the school with the sound of clapping echoing down the halls.


	26. Secrets

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

**Warnings**: Language

* * *

Chapter 26: Secrets

Tommy did his best to muffle his laughter.

"Belle my sweetest daughter will you bring me that rag my dear?" Dil said melodramatically.

"Yes father, here it is! Oh look at your father you're all a mess!" Susie replied pretending to wipe Dil's face.

Tommy once again tried to cover up his laughter. Mrs Parker gave Tommy a warning glare.

"Eh sorry," he said calming himself. Mrs. Parker released a smile. The brightness of a flash made Tommy suddenly turn.

"Lil?" he whispered as he made his way towards her.

"Tommy," she replied curtly.

"Lil you're not suppose to be in here," Tommy scolded.

"Why not?" Lil asked sorely.

"Because you'll mess up the actors concentration," he replied.

"Oh yeah they're actors," Lil teased.

"Ugh yeah this is why you're not in theater Lil," Tommy said rolling his eyes as he turned Lil around and started escorting her out the theater.

"Hmph," Lil let out as she pulled herself away from him.

"Whoa what's the deal Lil it's not my fault it's just the rules," he said as Lil continued walking away.

"Speaking of rules, Tommy Pickles isn't there something you'd like to mention me?" Lil asked as she turned.

"Ugh.. no why?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all?" she asked looking at his backpack from afar.

"No nothing, what's with you Lil?" Tommy asked. Lil turned as she sighed.

"Nothing I just hope you don't cause anymore trouble than you already have," Lil said as she walked away.

Lil rushed out of the theater slamming the door wide making sure the suns light hit the actors eyes which it did as she he could hear Susie, Dil and the others moan in complaint. Lil let out a small satisfied smirk and walked across toward the girls gym. She opened the door and she could see the girls doing some basic rounds dribbling around the gym.

"Hey Lil!" Mary-Ann greeted.

"Lil come to practice?" Trina asked.

"No just here to shoot some photos," Lil said with a sigh.

"I guess that will be the only thing you'll be shooting this year," Jackie said scornfully. Lil frowned.

"Okay girls shoot some hoops we have a photo-op look good!" Trina said. Lil took some photographs of the girls basketball team practicing for a few minutes.

"Okay that's it all done. Nice job girls," Lil said.

"You heard the girl nice job round up see you all in a bit," Trina said.

"Thanks Trina, I owe you one," Lil said.

"No prob I mean publicity is publicity it's for the school, see ya around," Trina said. Lil smiled and walked off. She could hear the squeak of sneakers from the gym next door in the guys gym. A inkling of guilt came over her. She should at least take some pictures of the boys basketball team after all. Lil walked in and snapped a shot. She looked into her camera and checked it over. Her eyes widen suddenly as she slowly backed away from the gym.

"Is that Phillip!?" she asked herself out loud. "Oh my god I need to tell mom!" Lil said to herself excitedly. She rushed toward the girls locker room and opened the door.

"EEEK!" Kimi squeaked and closed the door.

"What?!" Lil said and opened the door again. "Kimi what are you doing here?" Lil asked as she walked into the girls locker room.

"Hiding," she replied nervously.

"From who?" Lil asked. Kimi ran into a stall and closed it.

"From you and maybe Phil," she said nervously. Lil started laughing.

"But why? Wait did you know about Phil being on the basketball team?" Lil asked.

"No I mean yeah I just found out today. My friend Akira told me he saw Phil at tryouts. Akira didn't make it but he told me Phil might have. So I decided to find out and then I saw you walking toward the girls gym so I hid," Kimi replied.

"So you just barely found out too?" Lil asked. Kimi opened the stalls door.

"You mean you didn't know either?" Kimi asked in shock. Lil shook her head.

"No was going to call Mom and asked if she'd knew about it," Lil said.

"Wow," Kimi said pushing her long dread locks aside. Lil smiled at Kimi's fashion choice.

"I've been thinking about taking them off," Kimi said. "Before summer comes and it get's too hot," she said with a shrug.

"I think they look cool," Lil said.

"Thanks," Kimi replied. There was an awkward silence.

"Wait a second..." Lil said out loud. "Why were you so concerned about what my brother's doing?" Lil asked. "Were you spying on him?" Lil asked releasing a smile. Kimi turned a bright shade of red and hid back into the stall.

"I don't know!" Kimi replied.

"Lies! You got it for my brother don't you!" Lil teased.

"NO!" Kimi denied.

"Ugh yeah! Come on you can't fool me!" Lil replied. Kimi opened the door again.

"Okay maybe I kind of do... I don't know!" she covered her face with her hands. Lil shook her head as she face palmed.

"This is so weird," Lil said as she placed her camera away.

"What's so weird about it? I mean are you mad?" Kimi asked Lil who shrugged.

"Not really," Lil said as she sat on a bench.

"I mean first of all I'm really psyched about Phil joining the basketball team. Kind of peeved about him hiding it but oh well right," Lil said with a shrug.

"Ugh I meant about me liking your brother," Kimi murmured out.

"Getting there," Lil said with grin.

"Well I mean okay well how this happened, when and for how long?" Lil suddenly asked. Kimi rolled her eyes and sat down next to Lil.

"For how long not long, when not sure and how well I don't know!" Kimi replied.

"O-kay," Lil let out.

"I mean it kind of just happened. Over the course of the semester and I've been fighting it. I'm sorry," Kimi said.

"Sorry? For what?" Lil asked confused.

"For liking your brother," Kimi admitted. Lil shrugged.

"I mean you shouldn't have to apologize for that. I mean we like who we like," Lil said with nod. "Does he like you?" Lil asked her brown eyes wide. Kimi blinked and frowned.

"That's the thing... I don't know," Kimi admitted. "Phil's kind of hard to read," she replied.

"Well my brother isn't direct about anything that's for sure," Lil agreed.

"You're his twin you got to know something right?" Kimi asked desperately. Lil's eyes widen as she saw the look on Kimi's face. Even worse she didn't know how to respond. Lil looked away guiltily.

"I don't know either I mean we kind of grew apart," Lil admitted sadly.

"What? No way!" Kimi asked in shock. Lil nodded.

"It's true I mean we live in the same house and sometimes we hardly speak to each other," Lil admitted.

"Wow," Kimi breathed. "I talk to Chuckie all the time," Kimi revealed.

"Thanks that made me feel better," Lil replied sarcastically.

"Sorry," Kimi replied.

"Well if it you makes you feel better, Chuckie and I have been talking less because of my ex-friend is now his girlfriend shit," Kimi replied.

"Yeah I heard about that, sorry," Lil replied.

"Really?! You know about that? GRRR!" Kimi growled. "It's so embarrassing," Kimi let out frustrated.

"Well at least Chuck is getting some attention he deserves," Lil said with a shrug.

"Yeah yeah," Kimi replied sorely. Lil laughed at Kimi's reply.

"Hey let's go mess with Phil about his little secret, C'mon!" Lil said standing up. Kimi smiled.

"Okay," she said following Lil out of the locker room.

Both Lil and Kimi spied on Phil during practice through the doors.

"Don't take offense but your brother looks totally hot with that black jersey on," Kimi replied. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Man you do got it bad," she teased. "Okay he's going to change let's go," Lil whispered. Lil hid behind the bleacher's as Kimi waited on the gym. She brought out a ball and started shooting some hoops horribly but whatever kept her entertained while she waited. Soon Phil walked out and stopping suddenly.

"Kimi?" he asked. Kimi grabbed the ball and placed it on her hip.

"So how's it going hot shot?" Kimi asked with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice coming out a bit more of a croak. Lil muffled her giggle from behind the bleacher and Kimi smiled as she could see Lil covering her mouth.

"Oh just a friend told me you tried out for basketball, I guess he was right," Kimi passed the ball to Phil and stuck out her tongue.

"Okay... yeah well, just don't tell Lil okay?" he asked as he caught the ball.

"And why not?!" Lil suddenly asked. Phil turned eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Shit," he let out.

"Sorry but she already found out," Kimi replied as she walked up to them.

"When were you going to tell me about this _Phillip_?" Lil asked.

"How about NEVER _Lillian_!" Phil replied. Kimi this time muffled a giggle.

"Ha! I'm a jock and in year book club! That was never going to last!" Lil said crossing her arms. "I'm hurt Phil," she said turning.

"It's cause you always made fun of me when I said skateboarding is a sport! I knew you were going to tease me about it," Phil said looking away. Lil frowned.

"You're right... I would have teased you but I would have been happy for you afterwards," Lil admitted. Phil grimaced as he looked down at Kimi who looked at them both silently. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. It's just skateboarding is so dangerous you can get-"

"I can get hurt playing B-ball too. I can spring an ankle. Blow out a knee cap, get elbowed in the face!" Phil defended.

"Okay okay... I get it," Lil said walking away. "So did you tell Mom yet?" Lil asked.

"I might of mentioned it," Phil replied walking as well.

"Hmm well at least someone knows your secrets, isn't that right Kim," Lil asked. Kimi's eyes widen.

"Ughh right?" Kimi replied. Lil rolled her eyes. There was a jingle on his phone. Phil pulled it out and read it.

"Hey Dorian is having a party this weekend. You all wanna go the whole school is invited," he said with a grin. Lil shrugged.

"Maybe," Lil said walking through the door.

"Definitely," Kimi replied.

"Cool see ya there," Phil replied as he walked off toward another direction.

"So aren't you coming?" Kimi asked Lil.

"Maybe I might come to keep my eye on Phil or maybe just relax. Haven't been to a house party in a while," Lil admitted.

"Cool it'll be nice if you come. I can use your sound advice," Kimi replied. Lil smiled.


	27. Regrets

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

**Warnings**: Language, Adult Situations

* * *

Chapter 27: Regrets

"Chucki-e-Mon-key" came Veronica's voice in a ghostly howl. Chuckie turned around to see Veronica running toward him. For some reason she looked liked her usual self except her face expression was of one a loon.

"Whaaaah!" Chuckie yelled and started to run through the crowds of fellow students. Chuckie ran in an unbelievable pace, zooming in and out of students as they casually walked toward school. His legs were of those a god, super fast and yet he didn't seem to get tired as he started to run the path toward his home.

"Chuckie Baby WAIT!" he heard Vero yell. He dared to look back and there she was arms forward still chasing after him. Chuckie ran down toward the end of the street and turned he ran down another street and turned again. He ran down another street though this time he decided to take a shortcut as he ran into a neighbors yard jumped into his backyard with and effortless leap. He ran into their backyard and leaped again climbing into his own backyard. He ran toward his glass back doors slid it open and closed it once he got in. His breath was heavy but it wasn't from running it was from fear. A few seconds later her heard scratching on the glass as Vero was standing behind the glass sliding door. Scratching them with her long fake nails. "Chuckie... let me i-n" she sang again.

"No! Go away! You're all weird and well crazy," he said pushing up his glasses. Her face expression turned sour as she slid open the glass door with an abnormal force.

"You will let me in! You will _love _me!" she said angrily. Chuckie backed away nervously.

"About that-" he started.

"About what poopkins!?" she asked as she leaped toward him and hugged him.

"It's about us... I mean, I do love you, I do... I think," he second guess himself as he struggled to pry her away from him.

"Don't deny me Chuckie you will never win. I'll always win," she continued slowly. "You know you can't resist," she said seductively.

"Resist what?" he questioned. Vero revealed a wicked grin as she stood up straight and took a step back her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Resist my body," she said simply and suddenly the room was dark yet they were in a spotlight and Vero was wearing only a black lacy bra and panties. Chuckie gulped as he head started to sweat.

"Uhh Uhhh that is hard to resit," he let out as his eyes wandered up and down her body. She had a perfect body down to her perfectly round breast, silky olive skin, a pearly white smile, her exotic hazel eyes. _What am I thinking?_ Denying a beautiful creature like this who wanted me_? _He thought in his head. Suddenly his hormones took over with lust as he forcefully pulled her toward her and started making out passionately.

"Beeep" Vero pulled away and let out electronically.

"What?" Chuckie let out confused.

"Beep, Beep, Beeep," she said again.

"Huh!?" he said again and all of sudden he woke up. Suddenly he sat up in a cold sweat he blindly swung his arm toward his alarm clock and turned it off. He fumbled for his glasses and slipped them on. He blinked a few times as he looked down at himself to see the obvious signs that his body enjoyed his dream more than he'd like to admit. Chuckie rolled his eyes slightly pink as he pulled the covers up and got ready for school.

Chuckie's day went on as usual. Vero didn't seem weird or scary like the dream, she didn't seem overly clingy at all and came off kind of cute.

"Hello Chuck, I know it's been a while since you know... and Valentine's Day is coming up so I was wondering what would you like for Valentine's huh sweetie?" she said placing her fingers on his chest and climbing upwards towards his nose, pushing it gently with her index finger.

"Nothing really, I mean I never really got a Valentine's Day gift," he said with a shrug.

"I know what you can get him and it's totally free too," Phil interrupted as he leaned against a locker, winking.

"Ughh Phil you perve leave them alone," Lil suddenly hissed as she pulled Phil away.

"Hmm I think that's a good idea, in fact why wait for Valentine's Day, how about tonight let's break the mold," she said as she stuck out her pierced tongue before throwing him a kiss and walking away. Chuckie let out a goofy grin, having a hot girlfriend had it's perks. His phone got a text.

"Like tutoring lunch with Craig for like chemistry smarty pants, me and him = $30 bucks what do ya say?" Chuckie read his text. He shrugged.

"No prob, see ya at the same table?" he text back.

"Duh, see ya there," she replied.

Chuckie went on with his day. The rest of Chuckie's day went on as usual. He made an easy thirty bucks at lunch. Amazed how much money popular kids had to throw around. He had to thank Angelica later for that he noted. Then it hit him, her voice repeating the speech in the back of his head. _Infatuation usually occurs at the beginning of relationship when sexual attraction is central. _Chuckie shook his head as he headed toward his next class. He kept zoning out during Ms. Voltaire's literature class. As he constantly stared at the clock. Thoughts battled within his head. Items and gift ideas to get Veronica would pop up. Earrings, Locket, Pendant, Rings, maybe a set, a Teddy Bear, _After the high of lust and sexual desire falls what happens next?_Angelica's voice interrupted again. Flowers, maybe he should ask Kimi what girls want for Valentine's Day. The bell rang and Chuckie walked out gripping his backpack tightly as he walked anxiously in the halls.

"Hey Chuck," Tommy suddenly interrupted.

"Oh hi Tommy," Chuckie replied.

"Wow you look tense is there anything wrong?" Tommy asked. Chuckie grinned he hadn't heard Tommy's voice of concern for quite a while.

"Well not really," he let out.

"Come on you can tell me about it. I got nothing to do today, it's my only after school day off," he revealed.

"Wow really? You must keep busy," Chuckie replied.

"Yep but don't change the subject. What's bothering ya?" he asked again. Chuckie groaned as he frowned.

"It's about Valentine's Day I don't know what to get Vero for a gift," he said simply.

"That's not too hard," Tommy said.

"Let's go to the mall, I'm sure we can find something," Tommy said. Chuckie and Tommy took the bus to nearest mall and started walking around looking at different things. They walked into the nearest jewelry store and started browsing. Chuckie immediately spotted some cute pink sapphire earrings.

"Excuse me?" he asked and the sales lady walked towards him.

"How much are those?" he pointed to the earrings on the glass.

"Those are $275.00," she said simply.

"Wha-" Chuckie let out in shock.

"Whoa!" Tommy let out. "Maybe we're in the wrong store," he whispered toward Chuckie who nodded nervously.

"Uhh sorry to waste your time," Chuckie said and walked out.

"Hmm let's go here," Tommy suggested as they walked toward a giftshop. It was littered with bears, flowers, and heart shaped boxes full of candy. "Hey look thirty bucks for this little bear holding a small box of chocolates, not bad huh?" Tommy said pointing it out. Chuckie shrugged and walked out.

"Too typical," Chuckie replied and walked out unenthusiastically.

"Yeah you're right," Tommy agreed. They both continued to wander around the mall. Passing by some stores that had nice affordable things. Yet for some reason they were never good enough or just didn't seem_ right_. Tommy frowned as he noticed Chuckie's demeanor becoming more and more down. "Hey Chuck are you sure you alright? Is there something else bothering you?" Tommy asked concernedly. Chuckie shrugged as he kept walking his eyes facing the floor.

"Hey watch it geek!" an older man said as he bumped into Chuckie before stepping aside.

"Hey you watch it!" Tommy defended. "Wow, that man is clearly and older dude and he was a jerk!" Tommy realized.

"He's right I am a geek," Chuckie replied.

"Whoa! Hold on there what's wrong?" Tommy asked growing upset. Chuckie sighed as he kept walking.

"It's just I don't know I'm just confused," Chuckie revealed.

"Confused about what?" Tommy asked.

"Vero... everything," Chuckie said again.

"Okay?" Tommy replied still confused.

"It's just... I had this dream and it's all..." he paused "Angelica's fault!" Chuckie yelled frustrated. Tommy laughed.

"I know Angelica has been a pain most of our lives but come on now she hasn't messed with us since we started High School," Tommy added.

"I know it's not that. It's just well I was tutoring this guy named Omar-" Chuckie started

"The basketball player?" Tommy interrupted.

"Yes, and then half ways through the debate team open their door and practically the whole school could hear Angelica's debate about Infatuation vs Love or something like it," Chuckie replied frustrated.

"Oh..." Tommy understood.

"And now I had this dream about Vero chasing me like some love sick freak but at the same time she's so freaking HOT!" Chuckie said covering his face ashamed.

"Wow," Tommy replied.

"She is a hentai love kitten and I LIKE THAT!" Chuckie yelled out of anger. "I mean let's face it Tommy I'm not going to ever find a girl like her again... probably never. Not anytime soon. Look at me I'm a geek, a nerd that other nerds won't even hang out with!" Chuckie replied.

"Hey hold on there," Tommy said. "That's no reason to beat yourself up. In fact that should be more of a reason to be more confident in yourself. I mean I never had a girlfriend as hot as Veronica," Tommy admitted. Chuckie's eyes widen.

"You're right I need to buy a gift why am I wasting time?!" Chuckie croaked out.

"Wait a minute," Tommy grabbed a hold of Chuckie's backpack and held him back.

"What are you doing?! Let me go we're wasting time all the good gifts could be being sold this very moment!" Chuckie argued.

"Calm down I mean think about it. Maybe Angelica's speech is having affect on you because maybe some of it is _true_," Tommy started. Chuckie stopped struggling and stood there listening. "I mean it's obvious that you _like_ Vero but do you honestly _love_ her?" Tommy asked seriously. Chuckie stood there silently for a few seconds. He looked down hunching, his demeanor growing weak, ashamed.

"It's just... she sleeps with me. I mean she gives herself to me and yeah maybe I don't love her but maybe she loves me. At the very least I owe her a gift," Chuckie spoke softly. Tommy let go of Chuckie's bag. He had nothing to say.

"Oh hey Lil! How was your day with your brother?" Kimi asked as she sat on her bed, painting her toenails on the phone.

"Good, a little awkward but hanging with Phil and his friends wasn't so bad," Lil replied on the other end.

"Great so you're going to that party then?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, sure why not," Lil replied.

"Thank you! I'm sure the whole school has heard about it by now and I know Vero and Chuckie are going to be there annoying the shit out of me," Kimi replied. Lil laughed.

"Speaking of your brother how is the growth spurt?" Lil asked. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"I don't know haven't seen him all day... wait a second," Kimi said pausing. She heard the sound of footsteps climbing up the stairs along with a familiar girly giggle. Kimi walked toward her door and stuck her head out. Chuckie was pulling Veronica toward his room as she clung to him playfully. They stopped to kiss before leaning against his door and Chuckie without looking opened his room and pulled Veronica in it slamming it shut behind him. "Ughhhh!" Kimi let out and slammed the door as well. "You won't believe what is happening right this moment!" Kimi said in disgust.


	28. Party Hard

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

**Warnings**: Language, Substance Abuse, Adult Situations, Graphic Details

Long CHAPTER

* * *

Chapter 28: Party Hard

Lil checked her cell phone she had about half an hour to dry her hair to finish getting ready to go to Phi's friends house party. Lil blow dried most of her hair and started with her make up. She was more into the natural look. She placed a bit of blush, eyeshadow, mascara, and lipstick. She got out a striped off the shoulder asymmetrical dress and some black heels. She picked some of her hair up with pins and placed on some hoop earrings. Lil took a double look at herself. She hadn't seen herself this dressed up since over a year. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Lil you ready?" she heard Phil ask.

"Yeah let me get my...purse?" Lil said with a shrug.

"Okay?" Phil replied. Lil grabbed her purse and made sure she had everything she needed. She grabbed a picture and placed it in as well.

"Okay ready!" Lil yelled as she opened the door.

"Alright..." Phil cheered until he got a look at Lil. His eyes widen as his jaw dropped for a bit. Lil pushed herself aside Phil before heading downstairs.

"Let's go I promised Kimi to meet her half ways there," Lil said.

"You're going out like that?" Phil said following.

"Hey dressing up to you is a black bowling shirt, baggy jeans and a chained wallet, mines is a cute dress and heels, big deal," Lil defended. Phil turned red.

"Yeah, yeah," Phil replied biting his tongue. Halfway down the street Lil started to regret wearing heels as they met up with Kimi who waited by a corner. Kimi was wearing a cute Lolita style dress with stack lace up boots.

"Hey Kimi you look cute!" Lil greeted. Kimi smiled happily.

"Thanks, Wow! Lil you look... great!" Kimi said as she looked over Lil. "I mean I never seen you dress so-" Kimi hesitated to find the right word.

"Girly?" Lil asked. Kimi nodded.

"Yeah," she replied with a giggle.

"Okay okay I get it well let's go," Lil pushed.

"So Kimi how high are those stacks?" Phil asked as he centered himself between his sister and Kimi. Lil perked a brow.

"Oh three inches... any higher and I won't be able to walk," Kimi admitted.

"Well now you look taller than me," Lil added.

"That's the point I'm tired of being short," Kimi revealed.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with being short," Phil added.

"Nothing wrong with being tall either," Kimi argued.

"Still taller," Phil teased. Kimi elbowed him playfully as they continue to walk. They reached the party as it was already getting crowded. It was at Phi's friend Dorian's house. His parents were away at the Bahamas. They walked up to the front door the sound of people talking and music can be heard.

"Well shall we?" Phil asked. Both Lil and Kimi nodded. Phil opened the door. "Ladies first," Phil said suavely as he let Lil and Kimi walk in.

"Hey Phil, Kimi! Hey is that your sister?" Amber asked from afar. Phil walked up and gave her a half hug.

"Yep, Amber this is Lil. Lil...Amber," Phil introduced.

"Hi! It's like about time I get to meet your sister. Phil really talks about you... in a good way of course," Amber added as she saw Lil's face reaction at the moment.

"Oh... thanks," Lil added as she shook her hand.

"Ah don't be shy give it there," Amber said embracing her suddenly. Lil's eyes widen for a moment before she saw Kimi step forward and give Amber a hug as well.

"Hey Phil nice of you to bring tha momasitas!" Chachi yelled from afar.

"Shut UP! Chachi!" Phil threatened playfully.

"Hey Phil, ladies I'm your host Dorian we got some beers in the kitchen an open bar in the back room, help yourselves," Dorian said suavely.

"Uhhh okay... sure," Lil replied.

"See ya chicks later I'm going to kitchen I promised to make my special guacamole," Phil said making his way toward the kitchen immediately grabbing a beer Chachi offered him.

"Damn it, Phil he better not get drunk," Lil said hugging herself.

"Don't worry Phil's really mature I never seen him butt drunk yet, so" Amber said. Lil frowned angrily. More and more students started making their way to the party wondering about the house drinking casually. Soon a garage band made themselves comfortable by the pool. Phil finished the guacamole and was now grilling some hotdogs.

"Great Chuckie and Veronica are here," Kimi noticed as she grimaced as they walked in holding hands.

"I know but hey don't let them mess up your day okay," Lil said reassuringly. "Speaking of which so what you gonna do about Chef Boyardee over there?" Lil teased.

"Well he seems kind of busy and happy at that moment," Kimi noticed as she stared at Phil talking to his friends Skud and Chachi as he grilled away.

"Oh I'm sure you can think of something," Lil replied. "Why don't you ask if he needs help or something," Lil suggested. "Go..." she shoved Kimi who took a few steps forward. "Oh and get me a drink!" Lil added. Lil smiled as Kimi nervously made her way towards Phil. She shook her head it was too obvious that she liked him. Sadly Phil can be so dense at times.

"Hey Phil need any help?" Kimi asked interested. Phil smiled as he turned a hotdog.

"Nah it's cool of you to ask though," Phil said simply.

"Hey I'll take over for yah Phil, you gotta try this stuff man it is the shit!" Skud replied slightly stoned. Phil shrugged.

"Okay don't burn the weenies or else," Phil said seriously. Phil walked inside the house. Kimi rubbed her arm feeling put off as she went inside to get Lil's drink.

"Wow look at this party you think Kimi's here already?" Vero asked as she clung to Chuckie's shoulder. Chuckie smiled.

"Yeah... I'm sure. You know Kimi she loves social events," Chuckie said as he made his way around.

"Hey is that Lil DeVille she looks all girly and what not," Vero pointed out. "She looks nice," Vero added. Chuckie looked at Lil's direction and didn't even realize it was her until he looked again.

"Wow, you're right, let's go say Hi," Chuckie said leading his way toward Lil. At the same time Kimi came back with Lil's drink.

"Hey Lil!" Chuckie said.

"Here's your drink...Lil," Kimi ended unenthusiastically. Lil nervously took her drink.

"Thanks Kim, Hi Chuckie, Vero is it?" Lil asked.

"Oh yeah Vero, this is Lil, Phil's twin sister. Lil this is Veronica Kamiyama," Chuckie greeted.

"Hi, heard so much about you," Lil replied with greeted teeth.

"I hope it's good," Vero replied.

"Uhhh sure," Lil replied as she glanced at Kimi as did Chuckie who grimaced. Kimi sneered back.

"So Vero, Chuck want a drink? Maybe some weed? How about you Vero?" Kimi spat out quickly.

"Hell I'm up for it," Vero said simply. Chuckie's eyes widen as he glared at Kimi.

"Yeah I overheard someone saying there's a hookah in one of the upstairs rooms," Kimi advised. Vero started making her way across the yard.

"What's your deal Kim?" Chuckie scolded and Lil stepped back for she actually agreed with Chuckie.

"Nothing just showing Vero a good time," Kimi replied lightly.

"You know how I feel about that stuff," Chuckie whispered.

"Whateve you act like you never tried. It's not so bad," Kimi crossed her arms. Lil gasped.

"You did?! Chuckie Finster tried-"

"Shhhh!" Chuckie hushed Lil and started following Veronica. Kimi giggled.

"Damn Kim why haven't you spilled?" Lil asked.

"Uhh well kind of forgot about it till now," Kimi replied. The band started playing a song and Kimi and Lil started to dance with each other as others danced around as well. An hour passed and the party gradually became louder and wilder. "Hey is that Tommy? Does he know Phil's here?" Kimi pointed out as Lil turned.

"Probably not... not good," Lil said nervously. They were both slightly drunk.

"Man I didn't know Tommy was into carrying man purses or bags..." Kimi said as she saw Tommy fumble with something in his shoulder bag. Lil turned immediately and started walking toward his direction.

"Okay then... now I'm dancing here by myself," Kimi sang as she felt awkward.

Tommy zoomed on the stack of empty plastic cups on the island counter then moved up on Keira and her girlfriend making out on the counter behind them.

"This is raw, a real high school party," Tommy said to himself as he slowly steered through the kitchen toward the crowded living room. "Hey Chuck," Tommy greeted. Chuckie was pulling a giggling Veronica down the stairs. He had a sour expression on his face.

"Hey Tommy...you better not let Phil or Lil see you with that," he warned as he continued to pull her across the room.

"Crap," Tommy breathed out as he lowered his camera.

Chuckie dragged Veronica to a more private part of the house. He pulled her into a study kicking some freshmen off the computer.

"Ooh nice spot! You want me to be your sexy secretary?" Veronica asked playfully. Chuckie smiled at the thought of it but shook his head.

"No I just want to talk you know about us and where we're going?" Chuckie replied as he locked the door and leaned against it. Suddenly Veronica planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back before shoving her gently off.

"What? What is it?" she asked seriously.

"I got you something, I wanted to wait till Valentine's Day but... here," he pulled out and crystal encrusted panda pendant. Veronica yanked the pendant out of his fingers.

"Awe! This is so cute!" Veronica said happily.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it!" she said happily she leaned in to kiss him.

"Wait!" he said moving toward the side.

"What is it?" Veronica asked frustrated.

"Look Veronica I like you I really do but when's the last time we actually talked?" he asked simply.

"We talk all the time silly," Veronica teased.

"No we don't. Do you even know my favorite band? My favorite subject? Who I used to date? My favorite video game?" Chuckie asked. Veronica blinked as her hazel eyes became watery.

"Uhhh you like fighting games and card games?" Veronica guessed.

"What?! That's a lucky guess but look at me I don't even know what's your favorite anime or band? I don't know anything about your family!" Chuckie replied. "We don't talk!" he said strongly.

"So what we don't need to talk!" Vero argued.

"Yes we do! What kind of couple are we then?"

"We're the passionate kind," Vero replied.

"I- I need more... I'm not happy with just passion and lust. I want to get to know you the real you. Maybe we should start over," Chuckie said.

"Start over! What am I to you a videogame?!" Vero yelled. "Some kind of thing you can press the reset button on!?" Vero seethed becoming teary eyed.

"No of course not!" Chuckie replied.

"Shut up!" Vero yelled as she shoved Chuckie aside unlock the door left the room. Chuckie sighed into his hands frustrated at what just happened.

"Tommy!" Lil scolded. Tommy turned nervously.

"Oh hi Lil," Tommy replied.

"Follow me," Lil said as she grabbed Tommy's wrist and pulled him outside in the front yard.

"Okay what's the deal Lil?" Tommy asked rubbing his wrist.

"You are not doing what I think you're doing," Lil scolded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tommy lied. Lil rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Tommy I'm not dumb," Lil replied. She took a step forward and Tommy blushed as she placed her hands along the strap of his shoulder bag sliding toward his bag. She slid it open and took out the camera.

"This! I knew it!" Lil scolded as she handed him the camera. Tommy grabbed it and frowned.

"Shit... sorry you weren't suppose to know," Tommy replied.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Lil scolded. Tommy looked down embarrassed.

"It's just you know I can't help it," he replied. "I really want to make this movie you don't understand this film might be the one that can get me into film school," Tommy said sadly. Lil frowned as she saw the expression on the face. Lil sighed.

"Yeah I know... it's just... I know you love films like I love sports. I'm just more pissed that you were hiding it from me... again," Lil replied.

"You're not mad?" he asked in shock.

"Not too mad, just doesn't anyone trust me with their secrets!?" Lil complained. Tommy smiled as he pulled up the camera and turned it on.

"You tell me one of your secrets and I'll tell you one of mine," Tommy teased as he zoomed into Lil's face. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I think I've had enough camera drama, don't you think?" Lil asked. Tommy laughed.

"I won't add our secrets to the movie how about that," Tommy said as he zoomed out. Lil rolled her eyes. The sounds of people yelling and footsteps coming toward them got louder.

"I'm gonna do it! Yeah!" a guy yelled.

"Oh my GOD! What is he doing!?" a girl yelled.

"Ethan! It's Dorian he's on the roof!" Amber yelled.

"What's going on?" Lil asked as she stepped back. Tommy zoomed onto the roof. A tall kid who had a bloodied nose.

"It's Dorian!" another girl yelled.

"Someone call the cops!" a person yelled. Tommy zoomed out.

"I'm gonna do it!" Dorian said again as he bought his skateboard.

"Holy shit!" Tommy gasped.

"PHILIP!" Lil yelled. "Phil! Someone get him!" Lil yelled in panic.

"Don't do it!" a guy yelled. Suddenly he got on his skateboard and rode down the roof. There was dead silence as he fell from the second story roof onto the concrete bellow. The sound of bones breaking along with yells of horror followed. Tommy ran toward the scene Dorian laid eyes open neck broken arms twisted, blood spilling out of the corners of his mouth, he was dead.

* * *

AN: Okay lot's of warnings lot's of drama. I just want to ask for some critique like reviews. I've put some considerable insight and depth into these characters. Ha it's the sociologist in me speaking now. Anyways thanks for all of those who are following and reviewing so far.


	29. Mourning

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

**Warnings**: Language, Graphic Details

* * *

Chapter 29: Mourning

Tommy sat in front of his computer. He was editing clips for his movie. He fast forward some parts and stopped when he realize he had captured Dorian's death on film. He pushed play and the moment relived as the camera went from Lil's beautiful smile to Dorian's bloodied nose to him falling off. The shakiness of the camera as he ran towards the crowd of people staring in terror over his dead body. He zoomed in on his twisted ankle then slowly moved upward toward his wrist and elbow then to his neck and blank stare of his face.

"AHHHHHH!" came a shrilling scream from a girl near him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tommy yelled as he woke up in a cold sweat. It was Monday morning. He dreaded getting out of bed for he knew what was going to happen that day at school.

There was a gentle knock on a door.

"Philip," Lil whispered loudly. "Phil it's Monday and I know you probably don't want to get up I understand but... well, never mind," Lil said as she walked away.

Kimi got out and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was sad, scared, and confused. She didn't know Dorian too well but she knew Phil did and so did Amber at the matter. Lil remembered as she heard a few people yelling. "He's on the roof!" Kimi stopped dancing to look up. She couldn't see anyone from the backyard. She could see people running around the side towards the front of the house and did the same. Half ways there she could hear Lil yelling for Phil to do something then it was too late. All she saw was a crowd of people huddling around the body and others screaming in terror. Kimi started hyperventilating as she got a glimpse of Dorian's body. She immediately grew nauseous as her legs grew weak. Suddenly Chuckie was near her side grabbing her arm and pulling her toward her.

"Come here, don't look," he whispered to her as he pulled her close and hugged her. Kimi started crying as she was scared.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she repeated in shock. As someone started calling 911. Amber held on to her brother and her friend Skud as she starting crying loudly. Soon Phil ran out his hair was disheveled along with his clothes. Right after Veronica came out and immediately she placed her hand on Phil's shoulder and she started crying as well and then _Phil turned to hug her_. The nausea came back along with a huge pit of anger and denial. Kimi stepped back as she slowly lifted her head up as she knew Chuckie must have been thinking the same thing. Though he was looking at the Dorian still.

"The cops! Everyone BAIL!" a guy yelled. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. That's when he turned his head and he saw it. Chuckie's eyes narrowed as he saw them hugging each other.

"MOVE IT!" a girl yelled and shoved Kimi to the side. The crowed exploded as others started shoving and running in all directions.

"Let's go Lil!" Tommy said and he pulled Lil as soon as he saw Lil moving, he stopped as he let go of Lil and ran toward Chuckie and Kimi. "Hey Chuck, Kim we need to go!" Tommy said as he pulled Chuckie's shoulder. Lil walked up to Kimi and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go Kim," Lil said plainly. Kimi turned and grabbed Chuckie's hand.

"C'mon we need to go," Kimi said and started pulling him away from the scene. They followed Lil and Tommy down the street.

Kimi walked down the corridor in school hugging the books for her class. An announcement was made by Principle Harding.

"Students, Faculty, Staff as you all may have heard of the tragic events that took past this weekend. The passing of Dorian Gilespey a young and bright freshman. We know he will be missed by his friends and loved ones. Funeral services will be held this Thursday at 2 pm. Counseling for those who deem it necessary will be available this afternoon for the next two weeks. That is all."

Kimi took a long sigh as she continued walking.

"Kim-chan, I'm sorry I heard you were there at the party," Akira said as he walked up behind her. Kimi nodded.

"Yeah... it was awful, kind of don't want to talk about it," Kimi replied. Akira nodded and walked away.

"Kimi are you alright I heard you were there at the party," Susie suddenly said as she walked up to her as well.

"Yeah... it was awful," Kimi repeated a bit irritated.

"Man I was actually thinking about showing up too but I had a report due," Susie continued. Kimi shrugged.

"Consider yourself lucky, it was a horrible night all around," Kimi said. She looked up and saw Chuckie lethargically grab a book and slam his locker shut. Kimi frowned. "Can I talk to you later I need to talk to Chuckie," Kimi suddenly sprung up. Susie nodded.

"Sure, if you ever wanna talk, you know where to find me," Susie said and walked toward her class. Kimi walked up toward her brother.

"Chuckie," Kimi whispered loudly. Chuckie hunched even lower as he stared at his feet.

"What is it?" Chuckie asked as if there was nothing wrong.

"I know you saw them that night," Kimi said seriously.

"I saw everything that night," Chuckie replied.

"Yeah but... I- I know but aren't you mad?" Kimi asked confused. Chuckie started walking away. Kimi sighed.

"I guess that's a yes," she said simply.

The following week was just as depressing. The funeral was cold as it had slush like rain falling soaking everyone up. Phil stopped talking altogether and Chuckie avoid the issue with Veronica every chance he got. Kimi was stumped. She never seen this side of her brother before. He wasn't one to hide his emotions for too long but now he was just silent and moody. She wasn't used to him being the brooding type it was usually her being the silent moody type.

"Philip! Lilian! Dinner come and get it!" Betty yelled as she placed their plates on table.

"Coming!" Lil yelled as she put on her slippers and started running downstairs. She walked toward her usual seat and sat down.

"Mmm Tuna Helper smells good mom," Lil complimented.

"Thanks, hun," Betty said getting drinks. "PHILIP!" Betty yelled again, before pausing. "PHILIP BETTER GET DOWN OR I'M SENDING YOUR FATHER UP!" she bellowed again. Suddenly the sound of footsteps came thumping down. Phil emerged to the living room.

"I'm not hungry," he said simply and started headed toward the front door. Lil slid her chair back and got up. She started running toward her brother.

"Phil!" Lil said grabbing his arm.

"Shut it," he said pulling his arm away.

"Philip you need to let it go!" Lil said.

"I said shut it! I'm going out, going to take my mind off of things," he said and grabbed his jacket and slammed the door. Betty frowned.

"I wonder who's he been seeing?" Betty said sadly.

"Probably, Chachi or one of his other skater friends," Lil answered.

"I don't know talked to that Skud kid and Ethan said they haven't seen him since the incident," Betty said. Lil's face went blank as an inkling of suspicion popped into her head.


	30. Situations

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

**Warnings**: Language, Adult Situations

* * *

Chapter 30: Situations

"STOP!" Mrs. Parker yelled out. "Troy you need to really get a hold of Susie it's suppose to be a romantic scene and yet you look absolutely terrorfied to touch her," she scolded. Troy frowned.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Parker I- I get nervous that's all," he apologized.

"You mustn't be you're the Beast! You must exert your power, your masculine presence," Mrs. Parker said. "Tommy lights!" Tommy reset the lights as they begin to practice the dancing scene again.

"It's okay don't be shy," Susie said with a smile. Troy's face turned even more pale.

"I'm sorry Ms. Carmichael," Troy apologized.

"Oh stop, I told you can call me Susie," Susie said happily with a smile. Troy smiled back and relaxed.

"Oh come on!" Savannah yelled becoming bored.

"Shhhh, okay once again," Mrs. Parker yelled. The lights dimmed and music started again. There was a month left till the play was going to be performed. Practice became more serious as wardrobe and stage management were also staring to feel the pressure.

Angelica kept checking her watch as she was becoming irritated as well.

"Sorry I got some business to take care of, tootles," Angelica said and left. Angelica walked straight back towards the school. She had to pick up her next debate topic. She heeled down to Mrs. Lawston room. Though it was too late it was already locked. There was a folder by the door. Angelica picked up the paper with the post it note with her name on it.

"Well better late than never," Angelica said to herself. She started walking as she began to read the paper. "Ouch!" Angelica let out as she looked up. "Oh Mr. Moore? I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay Angelica, is that your debate topic?" he asked curiously. Angelica smiled.

"Yeah it is," Angelica said simply.

"Really? You were outstanding in your last debate. I couldn't help but over hear it," he complimented. "So well spoken, confident, I was really impressed," Mr. Moore stated. Angelica blushed.

"Oh well , thank you," Angelica said as she pushed some hair behind her ear.

"No problem, perhaps we can discuss about your next debate topic, maybe sometime after school, tomorrow?" he said simply. Angelica looked away for a second.

"Oh yeah sure, can't wait," she said a bit flirty. _OH MY GOD DID I REALLY SAY IT LIKE THAT?!_ She yelled in her head.

"In that case me either," Mr. Moore responded and with that he walked away. _Start walking, start walking_, Angelica told herself and forced herself to walk away. Angelica released a smile, was Mr. Moore that impressed? Did he just flirt back? Angelica thought as she walked toward her car.

The sound of her cell's jingle made Kimi reach for the remote and pause her anime. "Lil?" Kimi answered.

"Kim, we need to talk," Lil replied.

"Tell me about it," Kimi said with a sigh.

"Okay well I have a bad feeling about Phil," Lil started hesitantly.

"I think I know where you're going but I not sure if I'm ready to hear it," Kimi said her stomach growing nauseous with every second.

"Well... it's just well..." Lil blubbered.

"Okay spill," Kimi replied taking a deep breath.

"I think Phil is seeing Veronica," Lil spit out hastily. Kimi exhaled as her head leaned back.

"I figured," Kimi replied.

"What?! You knew?" Lil said in shock.

"Not really but I suspected ever since the party," Kimi said sadly as she the images of Phil holding onto Veronica, comforting her popped into head.

"Damn..." Lil said.

"I saw her... I saw her hugging him. Chuck told me about their fight they had that night," Kimi said growing angry and hungry at the same time. She pulled open a bag of Doritos and started munching. "That bitch! I curse the day I ever talked to her!" Kimi yelled angrily.

"Grrr, well I think she's totally well you know...you know what with my brother," Lil whispered.

"That slut! I knew it! I knew it!" Kimi said bitterly.

"What you gonna do?" Lil asked.

"What am I suppose to do?" Kimi asked.

"Well it's really none of my business," Lil replied. "So make it your business," Lil pushed.

"Look what am I suppose to do... slap her for no reason? It's not like Phil even liked me or knew I liked him, I'll look more like idiot than I already do," Kimi said grabbing another chip and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Well you need to do something cause I'm tired of Phil being all hush hush about it. Sneaking in and out of the house...it's really irritating," Lil let out. Kimi stuffed another chip in her mouth.

"Well I tried talking about it with Chuckie but he's being a prick, moody, bastard about it," Kimi replied.

"Hmph typical... wait," Lil paused. "I mean Chuckie doesn't really know about them dating doesn't he? I mean it's not like the whole school knows about them," Lil replied.

"I'm sure he had his suspicions Chuckie is smarter... than me," Kim whispered. "Don't tell him I told you that," Kimi added quickly.

"Well maybe it's about time he found out," Lil said deviously. Kimi smiled deviously as well as she nodded.

Angelica broke her kiss with Mr. Moore gasping her air as she struggled to get her hands under her shirt. Mr. Moore sucked on her neck as his hand roamed her body. She could feel the heat of her teacher's body up against her, she can feel how aroused he was as the bulge in his pants grew harder. She leaned her head back closing her eyes savoring in the moment. Her victory, her ultimate conquer over someone she was forbidden to have. She grinned slightly wondering if he was thinking the same thing about her. She knew what he wanted, he wanted a beautiful young girl, with a sexy thin body, though with maturity and intellect. He liked smart girls. The sound of her blouse popping open broke her thoughts. From the chalkboard to the desk her propped her up as he stuffed his face between her breast. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his soft golden hair, he soon placed his hands under her skirt and her eyes widen as he slowly slipped them off.

Angelica leaned against the bathroom door as she held onto her binder. Thinking back at what she had just done. She stared at the tile wall in front her. Her body ached, she was exhausted, physically, mentally, emotionally.

"You know that speech... was _very _impressive," Mr. Moore said from behind his desk. Angelica beamed as she pushed her hair back.

"Well you know it is a debate after all," Angelica said lightly.

"It's not often that a teacher like me runs into a girl like you..." he said with light smile. "Bright, brilliant, gorgeous... you're the whole package," Angelica smiled. "What I wouldn't give to be five years younger or you be five years older," he replied lightly. Angelica scoffed.

"What does age matter? It's maturity... attraction... think about the odds of running into a girl like me? I'm not trying to toot my own horn but look at the student body, not many are smart, beautiful. Not many are willing to risk it you know... sleeping with a smart, handsome, sexy man such as yourself," Angelica said silkily. Mr. Moore was quiet as he thought over her words. He leaned over his desk staring at her intently.

"I could lose my teaching permit," he said seriously.

"Why would I do that? Ruin our chances of a sensual, passionate relationship?" Angelica said as she stood up she headed toward the door. "I thought we were going to talk about debate Mr. Moore," she let out sarcastically with a smile. She grabbed the handle and started opening the door. Suddenly the door closed as Mr. Moore's hand pushed against it.

"Tell me... what do you see in a guy like me? Why?" he asked. Angelica looked up at him and smiled. The strange eerie silence had Angelica blinking back into reality. She placed her hands upon her forehead, thoughts of regret started to slip into her head. She slid down to the floor, her eyes widen scared out of her mind.


	31. Goal

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

**Warnings**: Language

* * *

Chapter 31: Goal 

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test!" members of the theater sang as Lil and Kimi passed by heading toward the gymnasium.

"Seems like the play is almost done," Kimi noticed.

"Yep, you're gonna go see it?" Lil asked.

"Let me think, Tommy, Dil, Susie, Angelica all involved or in it so yeah, gonna go see it," Kimi said with a smile.

"Yeah dumb question," Lil said sticking out her tongue.

"Even if it was just Susie I would of gone to see it anyways," Kimi replied as they walked into the gym and headed toward the bleachers. They sat midways up chatting as other students filled up the bleachers.

"Ugh... don't look now but you know who just sat down in the second row," Lil whispered her eyes darting toward the side.

"You mean Lord Voldermort?" Kimi asked as she stared at Veronica's back. Hoping her eyes would turn into laser beams and burn Vero's head, catching her hair on fire, watching her yell in horror. Kimi smiled at her daydream. Lil noticed and perked a brow as she stared back at the court. Soon the basketball team ran in and Phil was one of the starting members. The teams circled up ready for the ball to be tossed in the air. Phil jumped up pushed the ball toward one of his team mates.

"Yeah way to go PHIL!" Lil cheered.

"WOOO! Go Phil!" Kimi cheered. Phil ran across the court his head in the game.

"You CAN DO IT BABY! C'mon!" Vero yelled, Phil glanced at her direction quickly then back at the game.

"Did he just acknowledge her?" Kimi asked standing up pushing her dreads back ready to walk down across the bleachers. Lil held her back and sat her down.

"Chill," Lil replied. The game continued the scores were close, as Phil made a slam dunk and hung onto the rail, the referee blew the whistle as the crowd cheered as they still received a point.

"YEAH PHIL GOAL!" Veronica cheered.

"Goal?!" Lil repeated as she stood shaking her head, about to walk down the bleachers as well.

"Uhh, chill... remember?" Kimi said pulling Lil back down as well.

"Goal? It's a slam DUNK!" Lil replied disgusted by Vero's lack of knowledge about the game. The buzzer rang as half time began, people started to get out of the bleachers to do their business. Veronica walked off and headed toward the concession stands. Lil nodded and as Kimi sneered as she walked down as well following her. As soon as Kimi left someone sat down taking Kimi's seat. Lil's eyes widen appalled for someone doing such a thing.

"Hey Lil," Tommy said with smile. Lil blinked as she realize who it was and smiled back.

Kimi made her way to the concession stand in line next to Vero.

"Oh hey Vero? Enjoying the game?" Kimi asked happily.

"Yeah... it's a good game," Vero replied. "A large popcorn and a diet soda," she said as she brought out her wallet.

"Yeah... oh yeah I ran into Phil on the way here, he said to meet him in the parking lot when the game is over," Kimi said simply.

"Really?" Vero asked her eyes wide.

"Yep," she said with a smile. "Two large sodas and a bag of sour worms," Kimi replied putting her money on the counter as well.

"Thanks for the info Kim," Vero said grabbing her things and started to walk away.

"No prob," Kimi said with a fwap of her hand as she faced the concession stand. "Bitch," she whispered to herself.

"So Lil you never got around to telling me that secret," Tommy said as he leaned into her playfully. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Well as I remember neither did you," Lil replied leaning back just as playfully.

"Well maybe we can hook up sometime and you know... talk about it," he asked turning a light shade of pink. Lil blinked as her eyes widen. She gulped as she blushed looking away.

"Are you... asking me out?" Lil asked too embarrassed to look at him. Tommy stared straight ahead and grinned.

"Maybe," he replied as he saw Kimi heading back toward them. Lil noticed as well and smiled.

"I'll think about it," Lil replied.

"Definitely not a no," Tommy replied getting up and heading up toward the bleachers again. Lil tried her hardest not to grin but couldn't help it. The idea of Tommy hitting on her made her feel... happy, she was even more impressed on how confident and suave about it, even when she didn't say yes. In fact, she can see why all the girls he asked out did say yes.

"Hey was that Tommy just now?" Kimi asked as she sat back down. Lil smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. Kimi smiled.

"OH MY GAWD, you're totally blushing," Kimi noticed as she handed her, her drink.

"No..." Lil said seriously looking away.

"Yes you are... what just happened?" Kimi asked interested.

"Nothing..." Lil replied.

"You totally suck, you better tell me about it later," Kimi said taking a sip of drink. The game continued and the team lost barely but still lost. People starting leaving their seats and Lil made her way toward the boys locker room.

"Hey you're not suppose to be here," a guy replied.

"Shove it," Lil replied.

"Hey aren't you a Lizbo?" another guy asked.

"Shove it!" Phil replied as he walked out. The guy nodded and walked away.

"Phillip," Lil said placing a hand on her hip.

"Lilian," Phil teased back.

"It's good to see you," Lil said as they started walking together making their way out.

"Yeah, yeah," Phil replied.

"So... when were you gonna tell me you and VERO are an ITEM?!" Lil scolded. Philip looked down at her and leaned back. Phil of could sworn he saw a blackish red aura radiating from her. He shook his head.

"Whoa too much anime," he said to himself.

"What?" she demanded.

"Ughh nothing... so what does it matter, it's none of you business," Phil said quickening his pace.

"Uhh yeah but it totally is Chuckie's business! You know Kimi told me they didn't really officially break up," Lil said.

"Well according to Vero they did," he replied.

"So that's it you just gonna move right in," Lil replied in shock.

"Yeah... why not, she's a hottie and it's his loss," Phil replied.

"Damn it Phil the shit that comes out of your mouth... grrr," Lil growled. "Don't you care about Chuckie's feelings in this at all?" Lil yelled out.

"Uhh no... _his_ loss," he repeated as he placed a towel over his shoulder.

"Not even Kimi's?" Lil said out loud by mistake and then suddenly look away her eyes wide. Phil who was walking away stopped.

"What?" he asked as he turned. Lil crossed her arms.

"Uhh nothing, never mind," Lil said quickly.

"What about Kim?" he asked interested.

"Well uhh..." she paused to think. _Lie, Lie... think of a lie!_ "Well I mean she was her friend after all and she is Chuckie's brother..." Lil said as a matter of fact.

"So what does it have to do with her?" he asked with a shrug.

"Nothing..." Lil said looking toward the side.

"Well tell her to mind her own business," he said bluntly and turned to walk away but stopped suddenly. Phil stared down looking at Kimi, her arms crossed looking away from him.

"Kim..." he said simply.

"I'm just minding my own business," Kimi replied bitterly and walked passed him towards Lil. Lil gave him a worried look and walked with Kimi toward the exit as well.


	32. Crying

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Susie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

* * *

**Warnings**: STRONG Language

Chapter 32: Crying

Kimi grabbed a pen and started stabbing into a picture of her and Veronica. First stabbing through the eyes then through the mouth then all over her face piercing through the picture. After it was full of wholes and little remained of Veronica's face she tossed it aside and continued taking out her frustrations with the next photo.

"Stupid... slut... you fucking... bitch... hate...hate HATE" she stabbed until there was knock on her door. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me dinner honey," Keira said through the door.

"Okay..." Kimi replied as she gave it one last stab and sat up and headed toward the door. Kimi calmly sat on her seat at the table and smiled as her mother placed her plate down. She took a whiff of her mom's food. Steak noodles, with cabbage, carrots, potato with herbs and spices. She grabbed her chopsticks and looked across at her father who always seemed to struggle with his chopsticks. She smiled before glaring toward Chuckie who noticed and glared back.

"So... how was school?" Keira started.

"Fine," Kimi answered simply.

"Fine," Chuckie replied the same. Keira took a deep breath as she glanced at the both of them.

"Okay..." she said and started to eat as well.

"Charles... how was work?" Keira asked.

"Oh work was great, tons of students been coming in the shop lately... summer heat," he replied. Chuckie grimaced as he used to work at the shop and missed the extra cash. "So nothing new at school? Heard from Tommy or Phil lately," Chuckie suddenly spilled over his noodles causing a huge mess.

"Honey!" Kiera said as she stood up and went to grab a paper towel immediately.

"I'd like to be excused," Chuckie replied and walked off and headed toward his room. Keira looked at him sadly.

"But dinner!"

"NOT HUNGRY!" Chuckie yelled back and slammed his door. Keira and Chaz frowned before looking at Kimi. Kimi frowned looking away.

"What can I say other than drama," Kimi replied as she started slurping up her noodles.

Angelica hummed to herself happily as she looked through the shelves for her next debate. Suddenly she felt a light hand on her hip and then a whisper near her eat.

"So being a diligent student I see," Mr. Moore spoke. Angelica smiled and shrugged.

"Gotta keep those grades up," she replied simply. His brows raised as he grinned.

"So... coming over to my place tonight?" he whispered in her ear.

"Sure..." she replied. "How about five?" she asked.

"A bit early but I'll be there around that time, if you don't mind waiting," he said simply.

"I don't mind," she replied grabbing a book off the shelf and with that Mr. Moore walked away. She looked back at the spot the book was in and saw a familiar set of frames and freckles looking back at her. "Ahhh" she yelled back placing back the book and started to walk down the isle. However Chuckie was there waiting for her.

"What was that about?!" Chuckie asked blocking her way. Angelica turned and walked down the other direction.

"None of you business Finster, so leave it be," Angelica replied. He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn.

"I didn't like the way he was talking to you," Chuckie said seriously.

"Uh so? It's none of your business, speaking of business... heard about your little soap opera with Phil and your ex... talk about BURN!" Angelica teased changing the subject. Chuckie leaned up straight shaking his head.

"So you heard," he said simply looking away.

"Duh!" she said shoving past him.

"That's it?" he asked as he turned. "No, you're such a_ loser Finster _or there goes your popularity?" he asked. Angelica shrugged.

"Nope... I guess not," she said as she started walking away.

"Well it was your fault anyways," he said under his breath turning. Angelica stopped and turned heel.

"What did you say?" she asked. Chuckie turned pushing his glasses up lifting his head up high.

"You heard me," he said simply. Angelica tilted her head her eyes wide.

"Last time I checked it was you that was dating her not me," Angelica replied. "How is this my fault?" she asked.

"Your stupid debate about Infatuation vs Love," he said loudly.

"Shhhhh!" a student replied.

"You heard that?!" Angelica whispered loudly in shock.

"DUH!" he replied back.

"So? What does it have to with me?" she asked again.

"You stupid debate confused me... it messed with my head, it made me..." he paused. Angelica nodded finally understanding.

"Oh I see... it made you realize that you didn't really_ like her_ like her?" Angelica asked. Chuckie narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah... what's wrong with the word love?" he asked curiously. Angelica gulped looking away.

"Nothing," she replied. "Don't change the subject, so you're mad at me because I saved your from a potentially bad relationship?" she asked for clarification.

"YES!" he said defeated. Angelica giggled.

"SHHHH!" someone said again.

"Sorry!" he apologized in a loud whisper.

"No he's not!" Angelica shouted back and took his wrist and pulled him to a more secluded part of the library.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked turning a bright shade of red.

"In a corner so we can sit down and talk," she said simply.

"Wha- what?" he let out nasily.

"You heard me," she replied as she found two sofas in the far corner of the library and sat down. Chuckie hesitated as he stared at Angelica.

"Who are you and why did you take me to the make out corner?" he asked.

"What!? Ewww... just sit down," she said and placed her books aside.

"Fine," he replied and sat. Angelica cleared her throat brought out a notepad and a pen.

"Okay Finster work with me here," she started. Chuckie rolled his eyes as a flashback popped into his head.

"How? Work with what?" he asked irritated.

"Don't be dense, so you broke up with _Veronica_... so what went through your mind the day your broke up?" she asked.

"Sadness," he replied.

"Right before you broke up," she clarified.

"Well I guess I realize we didn't really knew... each other?" he asked.

"Ughh was that a question?" Angelica asked as she placed on her glasses.

"No..." he answered bitterly.

"Okay so you felt less connected and I assume this led to the argument that led to the break up?" she asked. Chuckie nodded.

"Yeah," he replied simply.

"Okay what words were going through your head?" Angelica asked. Chuckie sighed.

"I don't know, it's all confusing. I just wanted to talk to get to know her better, to start over, and she flipped out!" he said loudly.

"SHUT UP! Looser!" they heard a guy say with a laugh.

"You shut the fuck up!" Angelica yelled back.

"Damn..." the guy replied. Chuckie let out a small laugh, the things that came out of Angelica's mouth amazed him sometimes.

"Okay this isn't working. Let's go back, what happened? Why did my debate confuse you?" she asked.

"Well... I had this dream and it was Veronica acting all crazy and half naked and she was like love me-love me but I was like no! Ahhh! But she was hot looking and we started making out," he replied clearing his throat. "Did I mention to you she was half naked?" he said pulling his collar. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"So you were upset because you realized Veronica was just infatuated with you?" she said perking a brow. "Wow this is a crazy world I'm living in," Angelic said in disbelief. "Never thought I would being saying that... to you... I mean myself-"

"Okay I get it, so yeah you're right now what?" he asked.

"Hmmm," she let out. "Well just get over it," she replied simply.

"Just... get_ over it?_!" he repeated in a deep tone growing angry. Angelica shrugged.

"Yeah times up buddy, pay up or shut up," she said pushing up her glasses and standing up. Chuckie stood up growling suddenly pushing Angelica back in her chair.

"Now you listen here!" he said loudly. Angelica's eyes widen offended and slightly scared.

"Damn," a guy replied.

"SHUT UP!" Chuckie yelled at him. "You bring me here sit me down act like you're going to help me, tell me it's my fault and then say _get over it_!?' he said angrily. Angelica crossed her arms looking away, then looked up venomous.

"_You listen here Finster_... if you're so dumb and blind to realize it wasn't your fault you guys broke up and then you _are _dumber than you look. Don't you get it? It wasn't your fault! You tried to make the relationship better, you tried to take to the next level you _tried...to... make...it...work_!" She spat, standing up facing him. "She was the one infatuated not you and if you ever touch me again... I WILL make your life a living hell got that!?" she asked looking up at him so close that he can smell her minty breath. He blinked a few times before nodding.

"Yeah," he replied defeated looking away ashamed of himself.

"Good," she said storming off until she heard him whimper. Angelica stopped her eyes widen as she could hear him muffle his sobbing with his hands. She rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Why do I even care?" she asked herself out loud as she continued to walk away then stopped rubbing her forehead. Angelica turned around and walked back to him. "Alright..." she said simply.

"What?... what do you want... don't look at me," he said turning away from her trying to quickly wipe his tears from behind his glasses.

"I mean C'mon... I'm sorry... I'm sorry that you broke up with Veronica... I mean I know how it feels and it... _sucks,_" she said stepping forward hugging herself. "I mean when I broke up all I really wanted was a shoulder to cry on and luckily Suzie was there for me," she admitted solemnly. "Look I messed up... I- I just wanted you to realize that it wasn't your fault," she said. "Forget it... just come here," she said walking up to him instead and placing her arms on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. He pulled away at first but Angelica held on. "Just turn will ya' before I change my mind," she said and pulled him toward her. He uncovered his face and looked at her his soft blue eyes watered up and then looked down as he stepped near crying on her shoulder.

"I just wasn't...ready..." he sniffed, "for it to end. It hurts," he cried softly. Angelica's heart sank as she heard the way he cried. Guilt and memories of pain flooded in as she hugged him knowing she was finally doing the right thing. "That's it Finster... let it all out," Angelica said in a motherly tone rubbing his back trying to give what little comfort she can.


	33. Low Heat

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Suzie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

**Warnings**: Language

* * *

Chapter 33: Low Heat

Angelica eyes shot open as she heard the of water pouring from the bathroom. The squeaks of the faucets and the spray of the water meant that he was in the shower. Immediately she sat up and looked at the alarm clock. She quickly made her way toward her under garments placing them on she pulled out her clothes from her backpack and placed them on quickly. She grabbed her shoes, her backpack and quickly made her way out the front door. She got into her red Miata and looked at her rear view mirror. Her hair was a mess and her makeup smeared. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and turned on the engine as she quickly backed out his driveway. She would just have to get ready at school.

Lil and Kimi walked down the hall whispering to one another.

"Okay here's the deal, Chuckie already knows about Phil and Vero but he's totally fizzing about it," Kimi said.

"What do you mean?" Lil asked. Kimi's eyes widen with worry.

"I mean he's starting to actually get _mad_," Kimi replied. Lil furrowed her brows.

"You serious?" Lil asked. Kimi nodded.

"Dead serious I mean last week he was totally mopping about it, not wanting to talk about it. Now he's slamming his locker, cracking his knuckles every time he hears Phil or Vero's name," Kimi replied.

"Man... this isn't good," Lil agreed.

"No shit," Kimi added.

"We gotta keep them separated," Lil said as she whispered lower. "No mentioning of Phil or Vero, make sure they don't run into each other or anything," Lil advised.

"That's a... lot of work," Kimi said nervously.

"What else can we do," Lil said with a shrug. Kimi frowned.

"You're right," Kimi agreed.

"Hey guys have you seen Angelica?" Suzie suddenly asked from behind. Both Lil and Kimi gave each other looks along with a shrug.

"Nope, haven't seen her, why you asking?" Kimi asked curiously.

"Oh.. nothing just gotta talk to her, that's all," Suzie said avoiding the topic.

"Alright, well, Oh! If you see Phil or Chuck by the way avoid the topic of well Phil and Vero going out thing to Chuck," Lil added. Suzie spat out a laugh.

"You serious?" Suzie asked.

"Dead," Lil replied. Suzie chuckled.

"Yeah... sure that's all the gang needs more drama," Suzie said shaking her head.

"Wait... did you just call us... a gang?" Kimi asked. Suzie shrugged and walked away. Lil smiled as memories of them hanging out altogether was just something they took for granted. Kimi let out a small sigh.

Angelica looked over her self in her compact mirror. The play was only two weeks away and even though her part was... well tiny, she was still going to be watched by most of the student body and even some freak goody two-shoe parents giving their children support. She checked her teeth making sure they were pearly white and that their was no food stuck in between them.

"Hey!"Angelica heard as she turn to see who was shouting.

"Oh hey Carmichael," Angelica replied simply.

"I've been looking all over for you," Suzie said in a high whisper.

"For what?" Angelica asked closing her compact.

"For this!" Suzie said holding up her cell phone in front of Angelica's face. Angelica brows narrowed irritated.

"There's nothing on there," she said irately.

"What?! Oh?" Suzie said looking over and clicked a few buttons then suddenly closed it out of frustration. "Never mind that," she let out. "Where were you last night?" Suzie suddenly asked. Angelica gulped as she turned pale.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Angelica asked.

"I mean your mother texted me last night thinking you were at my house," Suzie said crossing her arms.

"Really?" Angelica replied confused.

"Yes really. So where were you because you weren't home, you certainly wasn't at my place either," Suzie said adding it up.

"I- I was at Savannahs," Angelica spilled out.

"Nice try we all know you two get along like a bunch of wild badgers," Suzie replied. Angelica looked away frustrated.

"I was just busy... who cares!" Angelica suddenly lashed out. Suzie's eyes widen.

"You're shittin me..." Suzie said in shock. "Look next time your mother comes callin or textin my ass about where you at. I'm NOT going to cover for you," Suzie said angrily as she turned and walked toward wardrobe. Angelica frowned defeated before crossing her arms in anger.

Tommy walked in and checked the lights half hearted as he let out a long sigh.

"What's buggin you bro?" Dil asked. Tommy sighed again, "Nothing... I don't know," he said with a shrug.

"Well something has got you stuck in cloud nine?" Dil said as he spread his arms wide across. A person took his measurements as another placed needles on his wardrobe.

"Well it's about... this girl," Tommy revealed. Dil smiled.

"Oh really?" he replied deviously.

"Yeah, I just can't get her out of my mind lately and well I'm not sure what to do next," Tommy said simply.

"T, you're like a pro at this," Dil said unenthusiastic. "Just do what you always do, turn up the Pickles charm," he said smiling. A girl muffled a giggle taking off his costume as she smiled brightly.

"Well that's just the thing... I mean what if the usual charm and pick up lines don't work this time?" Tommy said looking over his notes.

"Have you even tried?" Dil asked. Tommy blushed.

"Yeah..." he said nervously. Dil's eyes widen.

"What she say?" he asked excited. Tommy shrugged.

"She said...she'll...she'll think about it," he said a bit defeated. Dil let out a loud chuckle.

"Wow! That's gotta be a first," Dil said in shock. Tommy let out a lopsided smile.

"Yeah this girl... she's different," Tommy said staring into space. Dil blinked worried.

"Wow you really got it bad, don't you?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked sadly. Dil nodded. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Crap," he let out.

"PLACES! We're starting from scene twelve!" Mrs. Parker yelled.

"Hey Phil wait up!" Skud said as he kicked faster on his skateboard trying to catch up to Phil. Phil rolled to a stop and waited as he took off his hood. Skud who was shorter had to kick a few more times to catch up. "Hey haven't seen you in a while," Skud said happily as he looked up at him pushing his blonde locks back. Phil smile and shrugged.

"So what's up my little man?" he asked as he began pushing off. Skud shrugged.

"Nothing just bored," he said.

"Why aren't you with Ethan and Amber?" he asked. Skud shrugged.

"Why aren't you?" he asked simply. Phil looked away.

"Not cool," he replied.

"It's the truth man, we miss you," he said angrily. "We all do," he said pushing past him the stopped when he realized Phil wasn't following. He pulled out his cell phone and started texting. Skud frowned. "It's that girl isn't?" he asked sadly. Phil rolled eyes.

"You act like it's a bad thing," Phil said pushing off again. Skud followed.

"It's not... I mean it's not my problem it's yours," he said simply. Phil scoffed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"Tch, if you don't know by now you'll find out sooner or later," Skud said.

"Whatever," Phil said with chuckle.

"Hey I've been thinking..." Skud started nervously.

"What?" Phil asked as they headed on some asphalt.

"You know.. prom is like next month and well..." he paused as he picked up his board and continued again.

"And?" Phil asked curiously.

"And I've been thinking..." he said his voice breaking like a nervous child. "I've been thinking about asking Amber out," he said. "To the PROM! I mean," he added quickly. Phil started laughing.

"Go for it," he said simply.

"Really?" Skud replied.

"Sure why not?" Phil said happily. "She ain't my sister," he added teasingly.

"Yeah I know..." Skud replied sadly.

"Look Ethan is our bro he ain't gonna do shit, besides Amber is a big girl she can decide who she wants to go out with," Phil said making a right turn. Skud stopped as he watched Phil push toward the opposite direction from his house.

"Guess he is gonna see that girl again," Skud said to himself as he watched Phil board down the street. Only the sound of wheels and wood clanking against the cracks of the sidewalk could be heard.


	34. Be Our Guest

Growing Up

All Grown Up!

Tommy is busy trying to make a real and raw film of High School life, while the others are just falling into their own cliques. What will happen to the Rats? Can they face the harsh realities of High School? T/L,P/K,A/C lol typical I know.

Angelica/Suzie-**Juniors**

Chuckie-**Sophomore**

Tommy/Lil/Phil/Kimi/Dil-**Freshmen **

**Warnings**: NONE!

Chapter 34: Be Our Guest

A week passed and Beauty and Beast was finally going to start it's opening night. Seven O'clock rolled in and the doors for the theater finally opened.

"Man I told you we should of came earlier!" Kimi whined as she leaned to the side trying to see how many people were ahead of her.

"Well it was Phil's fault first he's coming next he's not..." Lil said bitterly.

"Oh I'm sure this has nothing to do with me right," Chuckie said sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"Well we're here right so that's the good," Lil said as she looked away rolling her eyes. After a few more minutes and three dollars each they got in. Luckily the theater was only half full.

"Let's get those seats quick," Kimi pointed as she saw a row with available seats. They quickly made their way toward their destination and sat down. They sat patiently as the theater filled.

"Ugh... are you guys done with that mask yet!? I mean how ugly does one hag have to be!?" Angelica asked as she stuffed her hair under her hood.

"Belle's missing a shoe here! This is Beauty and the Beast not Cinderella!" Suzie yelled across the stage. Luckily there was so much noise from guest and backstage talking that no one really heard her.

"Are you ready?" Tommy asked looking down at his younger brother. Dil made a face.

"Psh... I'm always ready," he said confidently.

"Places! Places... the show stats in five minutes!" Mrs. Parker yelled. " Prince! Enchantress you're up!"

Finally the room went pitch black and background music started playing. Tommy got the mic and started narrating.

"Long ago... in a far away land... in far away place...there was a castle that belong to a selfish and vain prince," he started. The curtains finally opened and stood a castle entrance with fake snow falling on the stage. An old hag with a cane slowly walked on the stage. Immediately Kimi and Lil started giggling as they knew who was playing her. The hag knocked on the door but there was no reply, she knocked again. Finally the door opened and out stepped out Troy the Prince.

"Who dares knocks on my door this late of night!?" he bellowed.

"It is only I... an old homely beggar," Angelica said in her best old lady voice.

"Well begone beggar you have no place here in my castle," he shooed.

"It is snowing your highness and I am very cold may I please spend a night or until the snow has passed?" she asked.

"What do you have to offer me?" the prince asked. "You're … ugly," he said as he shivered.

"I only have this rose," Angelica said as she pulled out a rose from her cloak.

"That's it? Ha! A rose I can get from my garden? If that's your payment then you can just begone old crone!" he said.

"Are you sure?" the old hag said.

"Absolutely Begone!" he yelled about to close the door. But the hag stuck out her staff and pushed it against the door.

"Very well!" Angelica said as she took off her mask and her robes. She stood up straight as she wore a fairy like costume. "You show no mercy to the weak, you're vain and cruel and have no right to rule a beautiful kingdom such as this! For this you shall be... PUNISHED!" Angelica said happily as she took out a wand. The prince fell to his knees.

"No... I had no idea... I beg of you do not punish me! It is...my upbringing!" he yelled clasping his hands together.

"It's too late," the Enchantress said and with that the lights started blinking fake snow flew all over the place and suddenly the prince had a beast mask and claws on.

"Wow that was pretty impressive," Lil said. Kimi nodded.

"You're punishment is to have the world see you for who you really are... a beast," the enchantress said.

"And since you say your were raised in this matter your help and staff are cursed as well," she added.

"There must... there must be a way to break this horrible curse!" the beast yelled.

"It can only be broken if you can find true love even with your hideous visage. Only then the curse shall be broken," the enchantress said as she walked away and with that the curtains closed. The play progressed slowly very slowly.

"Quick... the girl is coming this way like hide!" Savanah yelled as hid behind a curtain.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Suzie called out.

"It's the girl! The girl that belongs to the old merchant," Josh said out. "We must not let her proceed any further-

"RARRR! What are you doing my castle!?" the Beast roared.

"Too late," Josh said.

"Kimi fought off sleep as her head fell on Chuckies shoulder.

"Kim it's not over yet," Chuckie said as he shoved her off.

"What is that I feeling... this kindness behind the mask..." Belle said.

"Wake up Kim, Suzie is about to sing," Lil said as she shrugged Kimi.

"Okay okay I'm up!" Kimi said loudly. The play proceeded as Suzie sang her love song with Troy as they danced together. Some students giggled as they waltzed around on stage. '

"This is Disney..." Chuckie said crossing his arms as he shook his head.

"So?" Kimi replied.

"I mean there are other versions of Beauty and the Beast out there," Chuckie said.

"How do you know?" Kimi asked.

"I... just do!" Chuck replied turning red.

"Ugh... BELLE my DAUGHTER!" Dil yelled.

"Father!? Is that you?" Belle asked.

"Yes my daughter I'm sorry you had to see me in such a state... I only... I only wanted you to come HOME!" he said dramatic like. Half the audience giggled at Dil's performance.

"Oh father... I am alright I saw you wondering through this magical mirror," Belle said. "C'mon father lets get you home," Belle said.

"Yay almost over!" Kimi replied.

"No! Oh Beast... please don't die," Belle cried. The stage lights went crazily as sparkles fell down and the Beast was no longer a beast but Troy... a prince. The audience clapped loudly as the curtains fell for a bit then opened as the cast held hands and bowed.

"FINALY" Lil said as she stretched.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm glad it's over... I'm hungry," Chuckie said as he clapped. "Don't tell the others I said that," he added.

"Our lips are sealed, right Lil?" Kimi asked and Lil nodded. They made their way backstage and greeted the others.

"Hey Dil you were awesome!" Kimi said a she padded his shoulder.

"Totally you're the most entertaining," Lil agreed.

"Hey guys how did you like it?" Suzie walked up them and asked.

"It was AWESOME!" Kimi said loudly.

"Yeah..." Lil agreed.

"It was nice... long but nice," Chuckie added nervously.

"Bull you're just glad it's over!" Angelica said from behind as she munched on a bag of chips.

"Suzie my darling this student wants to take a picture of you and Troy!" Mrs. Parker yelled from across the the stage. Suzie sighed.

"Talk to you guys later," Suzie said with a wave.

"Can I have some?" Chuckie asked Angelica as he stared at her bag of chips. Angelica sighed.

"Here have it Finster... I'm passed my daily intake on carbs anyways," Angelica said as she handed him the bag. Immediately Kimi and Lil dug in.

"Hey she gave it to me... you guys!" Chuckie whined.

"Sorry but we're hungry," Lil said as she started munching.

"Any of you guys want to help clean up?!" Tommy yelled. They all gave each other glances. "There's going to be free pizza involved," he added.

"Just hand me the broom, Tommy" Chuckie said sternly.

"Here ya go, Chuck," Tommy said happily handing him the broom.

"Ha he's going to be doing this all by himself, isn't he?" Kimi said to Tommy and Lil.

"Here's a bag," Tommy said handing Kimi a bag.

"Awe... free pizza..." Kimi struggled with herself.

"So got an extra broom or bag?" Lil asked. Tommy smiled.

"Both actually so what do you want broom or bag?" he asked. Lil shrugged.

"Bag," she said.

"Alright," he said and handed her the bag. Within minutes the stage was clean from fake snow and glitter and the pizza had arrived. The gang and cast stayed enjoying their pizza.

"Hey it's been a while since there's been this many of us all together," Tommy noted as he examined the room.

"Yeah!" Suzie said in agreement.

"The only one missing is Phil," Suzie pointed out. Lil rolled her eyes.

"What can I say... my brother is an idiot," Lil said bitterly.

"Well I for one think this glass is 90% full," Dil replied. "Not 10% empty," he added.

"You are so weird," Kimi said.

"Thank you," Dil replied. The other laughed as they finished their pizza.

**Authors Note:** Ha no warnings... no drama really. Sorry for the slow chapter but I just had to get this play over with considering the school year is almost over for these guys and Prom is just around the corner and for all those who've been or seen Prom knows there's is a whole bunch of BS.


End file.
